


Sides

by Hysope



Series: Sides's Universe [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Ron, F/F, F/M, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Head Auror Harry Potter, Hogwarts, M/M, Next Generation, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 53,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hysope/pseuds/Hysope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2019 : année de changements, d'ouverture, de peurs et de joie. Année Weasley, aussi. Hermione Weasley ouvre Poudlard aux non-humains tandis que Lily Potter y entre pour sa première année. C'est le début d'une nouvelle ère. Etes-vous prêt à voir le monde sorcier chamboulé ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Their Heirs

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette histoire. La plupart des personnages, des lieux et des concepts évoqués sont à J.K. Rowling.
> 
> Avertissement: le rating n'est pas là pour faire joli. Au cours de cette fic, certains thèmes seront abordés qui pourraient choquer.
> 
> Nous sommes 2 ans après l'épilogue, le 1er septembre 2019. C'est au tour de Lily de rentrer à Poudlard...
> 
> Vous trouverez sur fanfic-sides . livejournal . com (sans les espaces) des contenus "bonus" de cette fic à mesure que les chapitres seront publiés.

_**Des Elfes dans nos Maisons ?** _

_Tout le monde se souvient sans doute du tollé provoqué par le projet de loi d'Hermione Weasley, directrice du Département de Liaison entre Espèces, anciennement le Département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques. Et bien voilà, ce projet, qui, rappelons-le, était soutenu à la fois par le Premier Ministre et par le Survivant lui-même, a été approuvé par le Magenmagot. Dès le mois de septembre, les humains ne seront donc plus les seuls étudiants à Poudlard._

_Hermione Weasley, ancienne lobbyiste pour l'égalité des espèces, voit dans ce projet un signe que les mentalités changent : «Mais ce n'est qu'une première étape, nous a-t-elle dit, nous sommes encore loin du jour où tous les humains trouveront parfaitement normal de travailler et de lier des amitiés avec un elfe de maison, un centaure ou un gobelin. La réciproque est d'ailleurs tout aussi vraie : rares sont les membres de ces espèces qui nous considèrent comme fréquentables. »_

_Rappelons qu'Hermione Weasley, qui s'est illustrée au côté d'Harry Potter dans la lutte contre Voldemort, est déjà à l'origine de l'Aide à la Réinsertion des Lycans (ARL) et du Droit du Travail des Elfes de Maison. Elle aussi la plus jeune directrice de Département depuis la création du Ministère, ce qui a fait jaser lors de sa nomination. Des rumeurs de népotisme ont couru, la famille Weasley étant en effet fortement impliquée dans le gouvernement et dans notre société (rappelons que la plus jeune des Weasley, Ginevra, a épousé Harry Potter, et que Percy Weasley serait le prochain directeur du département de coopération magique internationale)._

_Lord Stoddart, héritier d'une grande famille de zoomagicologues et lui-même spécialiste des créatures magiques, fait partie des plus fervents détracteurs de ce projet : « Et pourquoi ne pas accepter des dragons tant qu'ils y sont ! a-t-il dit à notre reporter. La plupart de ces espèces sont des dangers publics, on ne va pas en plus leur apprendre notre magie ! »_

_Certains sorciers semblent être de son avis. En effet, les confirmations d'inscriptions d'élèves humains à Poudlard auraient, selon l'administration de l'école, diminuée de trente pour cent, certains parents préférant inscrire leurs enfants à Dumstrang. Un de ses parents nous a en effet dit : « Je ne dis pas que c'est mal de les éduquer, les elfes et tout ça. Mais je suis pas sûr que les mettre au même niveau que nos enfants soit une très bonne idée. Vous comprenez, je ne veux pas que l'échelle des valeurs de mon fils soit chamboulée. Je pense que tout le monde doit savoir rester à sa place. Et la place des non-humains, c'est pas à Poudlard. »_

_Mais d'autres, comme Harry Potter, considèrent cela comme une véritable opportunité pour leurs enfants : « Ma fille rentre à Poudlard cette année, nous a-t-il expliqué, et je suis heureux qu'elle puisse le faire en compagnie de personnes aussi diverses que possibles. Un des meilleurs amis de mon père, qui a aussi été le meilleur professeur que je n'ai jamais eu (et qui m'a enseigné des choses qui m'ont sauvé la vie), le père de mon filleul, était un loup-garou. J'ai connu des elfes de maison, des centaures, des géants et des demi-géants, des gobelins et des créatures que la plupart des sorciers considèrent encore comme des monstres. Certains étaient, et sont toujours, mes amis. Sans eux, nous aurions sûrement perdus la Guerre, et beaucoup trop d'entre eux sont morts pour notre victoire. Qui sommes-nous pour les considérer comme nos inférieurs ? Ce sont ces types de préjugés qui ont permis à Voldemort de s'élever et c'est à nous de donner à nos enfants les moyens de ne pas se trouver sous la coupe d'un nouveau mage noir. Cette loi, à mon avis, nous le permettra. Ne refusons pas cette chance à nos enfants. Les miens prendront le Poudlard Express à la rentrée. Je pense qu'ils ne seront pas les seuls. »_

_Zacharias Smith, La Gazette du Sorcier, 1 septembre 2019_

_**Le droit à la même éducation pour toutes les espèces changera-t-elle Poudlard et l'éducation de nos enfants ?** _

_La question se pose. Par exemple, pouvons-nous exposer les guerres gobelines de la même façon avec des gobelins dans la salle ? J'en doute, malheureusement. Devrions-nous priver nos enfants d'une partie de notre histoire pour ne pas froisser des créatures qui ont marqué notre monde de leur bellicisme ?_

_La fin de la guerre a marqué le début d'un rapprochement entre les espèces, tout d'abord avec les gobelins. En effet, depuis trois ans, un cours de culture gobeline existe à Poudlard. Le cours de Divination, quant à lui, est donné par un centaure. Nous sommes beaucoup à considérer que cette invasion, car c'en est une, il ne faut pas en douter, doit cesser là où l'éducation commence._

_De plus, l'inscription à Poudlard donne aux nouveaux élèves le droit à une baguette. Avons-nous oublié les leçons du passé? Tenons-nous vraiment à voir gobelins et elfes de maison retourner notre magie contre nous ?_

_Anton Fremont, La Gazette du Sorcier, 1 septembre 2019_

* * *

_Hermione_

Hermione referma la Gazette d'un geste rageur. Elle avait beau savoir que ce type d'article n'exposait l'avis que d'une part infime de l'opinion, cela la mettait pourtant hors d'elle. En face d'elle, Ron leva la tête du rapport qu'il lisait, les sourcils froncés. Cela faisait douze ans qu'il avait arrêté de participer à la gestion des boutiques de ses… son frère (Hermione se rectifiait de moins en moins souvent, mais l'erreur la guettait encore. L'absence de Fred était toujours un trou béant dans le cœur de son mari), pour rejoindre les Aurors, mais son visage avait déjà les mêmes rides de souci que celui d'Harry, qui y travaillait depuis dix-sept ans. Lorsqu'elle l'avait fait remarqué à son mari, celui-ci lui avait rappelé qu'il n'avait pas attendu d'entrer dans le corps des Aurors pour lutter contre les mages noirs et que, d'ailleurs, elle non plus.

« Un problème, lui demanda-t-il ? »

Ses traits étaient durs, et ils semblaient promettre que le responsable de sa colère allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure si Ron lui tombait dessus. Elle lui sourit, absurdement heureuse de le voir prendre son parti avec tant de force après quinze ans de mariage et deux enfants.

« Non, juste un article imbécile et raciste. La routine, tu sais. »

Ron lui lança un sourire triste, à la fois rassuré et mal à l'aise. Il saisit le journal, et finit son petit-déjeuner en le lisant. Hermione se leva pour finir de se préparer et réveiller les enfants. Elle les trouva déjà debout. Rose, allongée sur son lit, crayonnait furieusement. Hermione ne dit rien, se contentant de frapper doucement à la porte. Sa fille lui fit signe qu'elle arrivait. Dans la chambre d'à côté, Hugo se battait avec la valise qu'il était censé avoir fini deux jours auparavant. La petite tête rousse se releva et Hermione sentit un coup au cœur. Comme son bébé avait grandi ! Puis elle jeta un œil dans la pièce. Son désordre semblait avoir grandi avec lui.

Hugo lui sourit, le même sourire que son père quand il savait avoir fait une bourde. Sa mère soupira, déjà vaincue d'avance. Elle savait que son fils n'en ferait de toute façon qu'à sa tête, et que ce jour-là, comme tous les autres, sa chambre aurait encore l'air rescapée d'une bombe. Elle agita vaguement sa baguette, refermant ainsi la valise d'Hugo, en essayant de ne pas penser à l'état des vêtements à l'intérieur.

« Merci Maman ! »

Hermione sentit son cœur fondre face à la petite bouille constellée de taches de rousseur de son fils. Hugo était son bébé et il partait, emportant avec lui sa joie de vivre, son désordre et sa maladresse. Le déchirement avait été moins grand avec sa si sérieuse, sa si calme, sa si adorée Rose, car Hermione avait toujours eut l'impression d'aimer Rose de loin. Sa fille appelait à la retenue, pas aux grands éclats de sentiments. Or Hermione, à sa façon, avait toujours été une passionnée. A posteriori, elle avait compris que c'était sa capacité à s'enflammer pour une cause qui expliquait sa répartition à Gryffondor. Sa fille ne s'enflammait, à sa façon discrète, que pour l'art et la connaissance. Goûts de solitaires, surtout pour Rose. Et pour le Quidditch, domaine pour lequel sa mère n'avait aucun attrait.

La voiture était chargée. Ron profita d'une énième dispute entre ses enfants, il n'y avait qu'Hugo pour faire sortir si facilement sa sœur de ses gonds, et se glissa à côté de sa femme. Elle ne se retourna pas, et il en profita pour admirer le profil attentif, le petit nez retroussé, les yeux brillants, mis en valeur par les pattes d'oies et les cernes, la bouche entrouverte et les boucles qui encerclaient ce visage qu'il aimait tant. Elle lui caressa doucement le bras, du bout des doigts. Il se pencha vers elle et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« J'ai lu l'article. Ça aurait pu être pire. Imagine, Mione, s'ils avaient le sens de l'humour : tous les jeux de mots qu'ils ont raté ! Rien que sur la SALE, par exemple… »

Le rire d'Hermione retentit, cristallin, expression du bonheur et du relâchement. Enfin, pensa Ron. Il en profita pour embrasser le haut de son crâne, appréciant à sa juste valeur cet instant de bonheur.

 

_Ginny_

Un bruit de cavalcade, accompagné d'éclats de rire, résonna dans toute la maison des Potter. Ginny ouvrit les yeux avec un gémissement. Son mari, encore plus mal coiffé qu'à son habitude et les yeux encore à moitié fermés par le sommeil, lui fit une grimace qui se voulait un sourire. Ginny lui répondit avec un vague « bonjour ». Harry soupira, se leva et tâtonna à la recherche de ses lunettes. Sa femme se roula encore un peu plus dans les couvertures. Il lui pressa doucement l'épaule, puis la secoua un peu plus vigoureusement.

« Debout, paresseuse ! Sinon, c'est Lily qui va venir te réveiller ! »

Ginny grogna mais ouvrit les yeux, consciente qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'une menace en l'air. Sa fille, avec la complicité de James et de Stoney, pouvait être un véritable démon et elle était assurément capable de faire exploser la maison si Ginny était en retard ne serait-ce que d'une minute pour sa rentrée à Poudlard. Lily semblait avoir hérité de la patience de sa mère. De plus, elle l'avait prévenue la veille, durant le dîner. Ginny sourit en se remémorant la scène.

Lily, du haut de ses onze ans, s'était levée avant l'arrivée du dessert. Elle avait commencé par leur rappeler leurs multiples retards, ce mois-ci, que ce soit pour les repas dominicaux ou pour le match Flaquemare-Frelon. Puis, terriblement sérieuse, elle leur avait expliqué l'importance que ce jour avait pour elle. Elle paraissait si pontifiante que James avait éclaté de rire et qu'elle s'était vexée. Mais Stoney, qui mangeait avec eux ce soir-là, comme à la plupart des repas, avait soutenu sa meilleure amie.

Après tout, avait dit le jeune Elfe de Maison, ce n'était pas comme si Lily avait tort de dire ça. Il n'y avait rien de drôle dans ses paroles et James aurait dû s'excuser. Mais celui-ci ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire, et ce malgré de réels efforts. A côté, Stoney s'énervait alors que Lily semblait au bord des larmes. Wendy, la mère de Stoney et la cuisinière de la maison des Potter, était alors arrivée avec la tarte aux pommes. D'une tape sur la tête, elle avait fait taire les deux garçons et d'une caresse, elle avait calmé les larmes de Lily.

Ginny sourit en enfilant son pantalon. Sans Wendy, la maison se serait effondrée depuis longtemps. L'elfe de maison et son mari, Andy, géraient l'intendance depuis l'installation des Potter au Nid. C'étaient sûrement les premiers elfes à avoir bénéficié d'un véritable salaire et des mêmes avantages que des employés humains. Mieux, ils étaient, aux yeux des Potter, des amis très proches. Stoney et Lily avaient grandi ensembles, partageant jeux et secrets, et cette année, ils rentraient ensembles à Poudlard.

Dans la cuisine, Lily babillait, surexcitée, sous les regards attendris de son grand frère et de son père. Juste à côté, Albus s'endormait à moitié dans ses céréales, les cheveux encore plus mal coiffés qu'à son habitude. Ginny se glissa sur la chaise à sa gauche. Le plus jeune de ses fils releva difficilement tête et lui bailla un bonjour.

« Mal dormi, s'inquiéta sa mère ?

-Non, juste pas assez. Lily voulait savoir ce que j'avais mis dans mes bagages, elle avait peur d'oublier quelque chose.

-Mais… On a refait sa valise trois fois hier!

-Et bien, j'espère que la quatrième fois sera la bonne.

-Cinquième, en fait, leur murmura James en passant, on a passé la moitié de la nuit dessus. »

Ginny eut un vague sourire en se remémorant sa première rentrée. Vivement la fin de la journée, car celle-ci s'annonçait particulièrement longue !

 

_Teddy_

Le pinceau tournait doucement sur la palette, Teddy s'assurant ainsi que les pigments de couleur étaient répartis uniformément sur les poils de la brosse. Doucement, il rendit au visage d'Alceste Bigoudi ses couleurs et sa souplesse d'origine. Il retraça la bouche, donnant ainsi la touche finale à la restauration de son tableau favori. Celui-ci le remercia alors comme il se devait.

« Eh ben c'est pas trop tôt ! On n'a pas idée de prendre autant de temps pour un petit nettoyage de printemps !

-Nous sommes à la fin de l'été, Alceste, répondit Teddy en suspendant le cadre à son emplacement habituel.

-Raison de plus ! Et je ne suis pas droit, un poil de plus vers la gauche, non, l'autre gauche… Voilà, comme ça c'est parfait ! »

Teddy soupira en s'étirant. S'occuper d'Alceste avait rogné sur sa nuit, et le manque de sommeil commençait sérieusement à se faire sentir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et lança un retentissant « Merde ! » en voyant l'heure. Il saisit sa veste en cuir et se précipita à l'extérieur. II courut vers le lieu de transplanage le plus proche, manquant, dans son empressement, de renverser quelques passants et de trébucher sur une petite fille à peine plus grande qu'un pouce.

Enfin arrivé à destination, il soupira de soulagement. La plus belle fille du monde l'attendait patiemment sur les marches de la National Gallery. Il se dirigea vers elle, essayant d'être cool, pour une fois. Victoire leva la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle lui sourit. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

 

_Percy_

Percy plissa les yeux, soupçonneux. En face de lui, Lucy, l'aînée de ses filles, était hilare et Audrey, assise à table juste à côté d'elle, semblait retenir un rire. Se moquer n'était pas le genre de sa femme, mais tout à fait celui de sa fille. Plus réveillé, il aurait sûrement essayé de comprendre, mais il était trop fatigué pour réfléchir. Il décida plutôt de passer outre et se servi son café. D'habitude, il n'appréciait guère cette boisson, faisant mentir tous les clichés sur les grands travailleurs. Il trouvait cela bien trop amer à son goût.

Il faut dire qu'être élevé par Molly Weasley lui avait fait développer un véritable addiction à la nourriture, à la _bonne_ nourriture, et surtout au sucré, prouvant ainsi son appartenance à la famille Weasley, malgré tous les doutes qu'avaient émis les jum… George, depuis leur enfance. Son goût pour les petites douceurs, qu'il maîtrisait soigneusement, lui avait permis de rencontrer Audrey, alors employée à la pâtisserie Declan, où il s'arrêtait pour fêter ses victoires avec un macaron, ou se consoler de ses défaites avec un brownie.

Mais cette nuit-là, il avait peu dormi, comme depuis le début de la semaine, pour pouvoir libérer pour assister au départ de ses filles, et il ne souhaitait rien d'autre que le coup de fouet que pouvait lui procurer une bonne tasse de café.

Molly, sa cadette, arriva, en retard, comme à son habitude. Elle s'assit, se servit ses céréales. Elle leva alors les yeux de son bol, regarda son père… et éclata de rire.

« Papa… Tu t'es encore endormi sur ton rapport ? A moins que l'écrire sur ton visage soit une nouvelle méthode de transmission ? »

Percy, surpris, se regarda dans le miroir de l'entrée. Effectivement, il avait sa prose imprimée en miroir sur sa joue gauche. Un sort rapide et un rougissement plus tard, Percy retourna dans la cuisine. Audrey se leva et se planta devant lui. Elle sourit, Percy aussi.

« Bien mieux, dit-elle avant de lui donner un baiser. »

 

_Finn_

« Neal, c'est l'heure.

-Laisse-moi dormir, frère abruti, grommela le garçon de son lit.

-Daniel Pennac a dit que «le sommeil est une séparation », rétorqua Finn. C'est vrai, ton sommeil me sépare de Molly, alors bouge-toi un peu !

-Vous avez passé tout l'été ensemble. Je le sais, je tenais la chandelle, tu n'es donc plus à une heure près ! »

Neal, toujours en maugréant, se leva tout de même, sous le regard moqueur de son frère jumeau. Neal n'était pas vraiment du matin, et son jumeau était le mieux placé pour le savoir. Il ne comptait plus les jours où il avait dû tirer de son lit son frère, qui se cramponnait à sa couette, son matelas ou son oreiller. Finn eu un léger vague à l'âme en pensant que le lendemain, ce ne serait pas à lui de réveiller Neal.

Il n'avait jamais regretté de ne pas être un sorcier. C'est vrai, la magie avait l'air cool, mais Finn n'avait aucune envie de faire des potions débiles et d'apprendre des sorts inutiles, comme son frère le faisait. Et puis surtout, à Poudlard il n'y avait pas de théâtre. Que des inconvénients, en somme !

Oui mais voilà, à Poudlard, il y avait Neal, et surtout Molly Weasley, la meilleure amie de son frère, et sûrement la plus jolie fille du monde. Et la plus intelligente, et la plus courageuse, et la plus têtue, et la plus… Enfin, la fille qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Et elle partait aujourd'hui, après à peine un mois de relation. Juste un mois de paradis … Et Finn voudrait presque être lui aussi un sorcier, comme son frère, juste pour continuer à vivre ce bonheur.

« Elle revient pour les vacances d'Automne. »

Il se tourna vers Neal, surpris que celui-ci sache aussi précisément ce qui lui traversait l'esprit. Celui-ci, sérieux, lui renvoya un regard indéchiffrable. Finn hocha la tête.

« Je sais, dit-il, mais ça veut dire presque deux mois à l'attendre.

-Et moi, tu t'en fous, blagua l'autre. Quand je pense que je vais aussi devoir supporter les lamentations de Molly, j'en ai mal à la tête d'avance. »

Finn sourit à la boutade et fit mine de frapper son frère. Celui-ci évita facilement le coup et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Viens, si on ne descend pas tout de suite, Maman va encore faire cramer le petit-déj.

-Tout mais pas ça, répondit son frère en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Puis il courut après son jumeau, répondant à l'appel de son estomac. La faim et la perspective d'un bon gros repas venait de faire passer au second plan sa mélancolie. Pour quelques minutes, en tout cas. Dans un coin de son esprit, Finn nota qu'être un adolescent perpétuellement affamé pouvait avoir des avantages. Neal, qui venait de sauver les pancakes de la carbonisation totale, lui sourit. Finn lui répondit, heureux de cette complicité silencieuse.

 

_Dominique_

La gare était pleine de moldus, et Dominique sourit narquoisement à son frère, qui détestait la foule. Pauvre Louis, lui qui ne rêvait que d'être déjà à Poudlard ! Ou plus exactement, dans son fauteuil habituel, dans la Salle Commune des Serdaigle, un gros grimoire sur les genoux. Les voyages étaient toujours pour lui une torture, mais il était encore trop jeune pour passer son permis de transplanage, ce que sa sœur n'oubliait bien sûr pas de lui rappeler depuis qu'elle avait le sien. Et Louis grognait et boudait quand elle le faisait, ce qui rendait le tout beaucoup plus drôle. Dominique avait son propre sens de l'humour, même si embêter son petit frère n'est pas particulièrement étrange pour toute grande sœur qui se respecte.

Arrivés sur le quai, leur mère les serra dans ses bras, manquant de les étouffer chacun à leur tour, sous son lot habituel d'affection et de recommandations toutes maternelles. Louis paraissait attentif. Dominique ne se donnait plus cette peine. Après tout, Fleur répétait chaque année les mêmes phrases. Leur père, arrivé plus tôt pour son travail, les rejoignit.

Depuis la fin de la guerre et surtout, depuis que certains Mangemorts, les plus virulents de ceux qui leur avaient échappés après la bataille de Poudlard, aient attaqués le Magicobus de retour du collège quelques jours après la victoire, les Aurors avaient décidé de renforcer les protections des transports, autant que celles des lieux clés comme le Ministère et Sainte-Mangouste, à commencer par celles du Poudlard Express. Pour cela, ils avaient créé une section particulière, composée à la fois d'Aurors et de Langues-de-plomb, chargés de la mise en place des différents niveaux de défenses magiques et physiques de toutes les infrastructures du Royaume-Uni Magique.

De plus, tous les mois, le Ministère faisait appel à des consultants extérieurs, et donc supposés objectifs, pour tester l'efficacité des sorts lancés. Bill, Briseur de sorts à Gringotts, faisait, bien évidemment, parti de ces testeurs et s'occupait cette année du train qui allait emmener ses deux cadets, leurs cousins et leurs amis. Grande responsabilité, car personne n'avait oublié que tout c'était terminé à Poudlard, faisant de l'école un véritable symbole de la lutte anti-Mangemort. Personne n'avait oublié non plus que cette année-là, nombre d'élèves n'étaient jamais revenu. Vingt-et-un ans plus tard, chacun ressentait encore une angoisse plus grande que celle, légitime, du parent qui voit son enfant partir au moment où le train partait. Le sourire tranquille de Bill rassura tous les parents anxieux qui le croisèrent.

« Ils se sont encore améliorés, il me faudrait des mois pour briser des sorts aussi bien préparés, dit–il avant d'embrasser le front de sa femme (à côté d'eux, Louis et Dominique grimacèrent, plus ou moins discrètement). Harry à eut une excellente idée en choisissant Adam Carter comme chef de projet. Il est encore un peu jeune, mais ce type est un véritable génie.

-Parfait, répondit Fleur en lui caressant la joue. Tu nous accompagne ?

-Je dois encore faire mon rapport. Mais après, je suis libre, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

-Te gêne pas pour nous, grommela Dominique. »

Elle l'avait dit à voix assez basse pour que seul son frère l'entende. Celui-ci lui donna un coup de coude discret, en fronçant les sourcils, pour la faire taire. Elle grinça les dents en réponse et se tourna vers son père.

Celui-ci lâcha sa femme, lança un je reviens à toute sa petite famille et se dirigea vers les Potter, arrivés depuis peu. Une famille d'elfes de maison les accompagnait, et aucun d'eux ne faisait grand cas des regards en douce qui leur étaient lancés. Rares étaient les membres d'espèces non-humaines présents sur le quai, et plus rare encore étaient les sorciers aussi célèbres que la famille de sa petite sœur. Bill imita ces derniers en faisant mine de ne pas entendre les murmures qui les entouraient, lorsqu'il alla saluer toute la petite famille.

 

_Lucy_

Percy fronça les sourcils. Aucune de ses deux filles ne semblait l'écouter faire ses adieux, chacune surveillant avec attention le quai. Leur père, déçu de ne pas attirer leur attention, préféra se taire. Audrey appuya sa hanche contre celle de son mari. Il lui sourit, en passant un de ses bras autour de sa taille, et observa sa descendance.

Les filles avaient bien grandi, et les petits anges avaient laissé place à de jolies adolescentes. Il se sentit un instant nostalgique.

Lucy eut un grand sourire. Son parrain venait de passer le mur, suivit de son Serpentard favori. Elle se rua vers eux, préférant se jeter d'abord au cou d'Olivier. Derrière lui, son fils baissa les yeux. Elle fit mine de ne pas le remarquer, choisissant sciemment de se réfugier dans les habitudes rassurantes de son obsessionnel de parrain. Lucy ne se l'avouait toujours pas, mais Stanley la troublait encore plus depuis qu'ils sortaient ensembles.

C'était dans sa façon d'être là, dans son regard brun et dans son sourire adorable, mais c'était aussi dans son cœur qui bondissait et dans le fait qu'il n'avait plus que lui qui existait. C'était bizarre et dérangeant, et le plus étrange c'est qu'elle trouvait tous ces sentiments agréables.

Elle réussit à éviter un peu plus le Serpentard en allant serrer ses parents dans ses bras, mais il se saisit d'office de la valise de la jeune rouquine. Il rangea la sienne au-dessus, s'assurant ainsi que Lucy partagerait son compartiment, et lui laissant par la même occasion la joie de jongler avec les cages des quatre hiboux qu'ils partageaient tous les deux. Lorsqu'elle le rejoignit enfin, il l'attendait, les bras croisés.

« Ah, les parents ! J'ai cru qu'ils ne me laisseraient jamais partir, lança-t-elle, en faisant mine de ne pas sentir son agacement.

-C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire, grommela-t-il ?

-Euh… Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

-Pas une lettre, pas le moindre coup de Cheminette, rien. Tu m'entends Lucy ? Rien ! Et voilà que tu oses me poser cette question ? Mes vacances ont été horribles, tu sais pourquoi ? Non ? Parce que ma copine a passé tout l'été à m'éviter, voilà pour… »

Lucy s'était jeté à son cou, le faisait taire en l'embrassant, voire en l'étouffant. Stanley ne paraissait pas mécontent du résultat de son vidage de sac. Lucy se décrocha de lui avec un sourire.

« Une bonne dispute de temps en temps, ça fait un bien fou.

-Ce n'était pas une dispute, répliqua le Serpentard. Une dispute implique un échange, un affrontement, enfin, quelque chose quoi. Toi, tu n'as rien dit, tu t'es contentée de fuir, comme d'habitude.

-Tu ne te plains pas, j'espère ? Parce que tu apprécies ma façon de fuir, pas vrai ?

-Ce n'est pas le problème, dit-il en s'asseyant. Un jour, il faudra leur dire. On ne peut pas continuer à faire comme si ce qui se passe à Poudlard ne change pas nos vies de famille. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants. Ils le savent. Pourquoi ne pas leur dire ? Tu as honte ?

-De quoi pourrais-je avoir honte, demanda-t-elle en le rejoignant sur la banquette ? Je sors avec toi. Rien de honteux.

-Dis-le à tes parents, alors. Et ne m'évite plus, répondit-il, mettant ainsi fin à la discussion. »

 

_Tous_

Lorsque leur oncle repartit faire ses adieux à ses enfants, l'agitation de Lily devint beaucoup plus visible. James, qui couvait sa petite sœur, comme à son habitude, lui lança un regard interrogatif. Il pensa d'abord que c'était l'attention dont ils étaient sujet qui l'angoissait, mais il comprit rapidement que ce n'était pas le cas. La jeune fille regardait autour d'elle, cherchant à percer la vapeur qui les entourait. Lily cherchait quelqu'un. James eut l'impression d'un coup au ventre.

Enfin, elle les repéra et agita les bras pour qu'ils les repèrent dans la fumée. Ron et Hermione guidaient leurs deux enfants, et leurs chariots, à travers la foule et les émanations grisâtres. Lily se jeta sur sa cousine, manquant la faire tomber, et réserva ensuite le même traitement à Hugo, qui l'apprécia plus. Les autres effusions furent moins explosives, mais toutes aussi joyeuses.

« Alors, vous êtes prêts à abandonner vos pauvres vieux parents, demanda Ron avec un sourire ?

-Bien sûr, répliqua James, il faut que vous appreniez à vous débrouiller sans nous. On ne pourra pas toujours être derrière vous à réparer vos bêtises !

-James Potter, s'exclama sa mère dans les éclats de rires !

-Pardonnez-le, madame Potter. Vous savez qu'il a besoin de se sentir utile, même quand ce n'est pas le cas. »

Hermione se tourna vers l'elfe de maison qui venait de parler, les yeux encore humides d'avoir trop rit. Elle sourit franchement en reconnaissant le petit visage sérieux.

« Wendy ! Comment allez-vous depuis le mois dernier ?

-Bien, madame Weasley. Mais vous devriez venir plus souvent. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de vous remercier, la dernière fois. Stoney est si content de pouvoir entrer à Poudlard !

-Mais c'est moi qui devrais vous remercier, vous savez. C'est des gens comme vous qui rendent les lois utiles. Il n'y a eu que trois elfes de maison qui se sont inscrits, dont une qui a déjà suivi trois ans de cours à domicile de niveau Poudlard. En tout, seulement neuf étudiants non-humains. Et un loup-garou.

-C'est un début, Hermione, dit Harry. Tu te souviens de Winky ? Et d'à quel point Dobby pouvait avoir du mal à être libre? On ne voit plus d'elfe se taper la tête contre les murs parce qu'ils ont commis des fautes plus ou moins imaginaires. Et puis, ces neuf-là n'auront pas à se cacher comme Remus ou Hagrid l'ont fait presque toute leur vie. Bientôt, nous verrons des elfes de maison avocats ou medicomages et ça ne choquera plus personne.

-C'est vrai, ajouta Ron. Le monde a déjà changé.

-Mais c'est encore insuffisant, murmura la brune. »

Wendy, avec hésitation, posa sa main sur le bras de la sorcière.

« Je me souviens de ma mère, madame. Jamais elle n'aurait osé toucher un humain comme je le fait maintenant. Ils nous trouvaient dégoûtants. Je n'aurais jamais pu jouer avec des enfants humains, comme Stoney l'a toujours fait. C'était interdit. Votre mari a raison. Le monde a déjà changé.

-Et en bien, ajouta Andy, son époux. »

Ils se tournèrent vers les enfants qui se chamaillaient. James avait volé les lunettes de son frère et les tenait hors de sa portée, riant des efforts conjugués d'Albus, Lily, Hugo et Stoney, qu'il dépassait d'au moins quinze centimètres. Rose, quant à elle, s'était assise sur sa valise et les observait calmement.

Harry et Ron commencèrent à hisser les bagages dans le train, vite rejoint par James et Albus, qui avait enfin pu récupérer ses lunettes, grâce à une manœuvre sournoise de Lily et de Stoney, qui avait consisté en beaucoup de regards implorants et un bon coup de pied dans le genou, combinaison bien connue des Potter, mais à laquelle James faisait encore semblant de se faire prendre. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour voir sa petite sœur chérie rire.

Ron se redressa, s'étira vaguement et essuya ses mains sur le jean qu'il avait mis pour faire moldu. Il regarda autour de lui, l'air attentif. Harry se tourna vers lui et haussa les sourcils, l'air interrogatif. Ron lui fit signe qu'il lui parlerait plus tard. Hermione avait saisi l'échange et se mordit les lèvres, la mine un petit peu inquiète.

« Je vais rejoindre Fred, s'exclama James en saluant rapidement ses parents.

-N'oublie pas d'aller chez Hagrid lundi ! Et envoie nous une lettre en arrivant, lui cria Ginny tandis que son fils aîné partait en courant, agitant la main en un salut nonchalant. »

Albus serra son père dans ses bras, se laissa embrasser par sa mère et monta dans le train avec Rose, dont les adieux avaient été tout aussi laconiques. Silencieusement, ils se dirigèrent vers le même compartiment en traînant leurs valises derrière eux et s'installèrent dans leur calme habituel. Dans le compartiment voisin, James avait retrouvé Fred et les explosions et les rires qui accompagnaient toujours leurs réunions avaient déjà commencé à retentir.

Ron s'exclama, avec un sourire, en regardant les cadets encore présents :

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là, vous ? On pensait être tranquille ! »

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel, désespérant de l'humour de son grand frère. Plus proche de Ron, Hermione en profita pour lui donner une petite tape sur la tête. Harry se retenait de rire, cachant son hilarité derrière une quinte de toux bien commode.

« Ça fait mal, se plaignit le rouquin en se frottant le crane et en lançant un simili regard noir à sa femme. Plus sérieusement, ajouta-t-il, soyez sages.

-Ne vous battez pas en duel avant de savoir le faire, continua Harry.

-N'enfermez pas de Troll dans les toilettes des filles, dit Ron. D'ailleurs, évitez les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, à moins de vouloir servir de mouchoir à Mimi. Et ne nous envoyez pas de lunette de toilette par la poste, soyez plus original, c'était une idée des jum… de votre oncle George.

-Ne traînez pas trop après le couvre-feu, dit Ginny, ajoutant sa contribution à cette liste de conseils farfelus et tentant de faire oublier l'hésitation de son frère.

-Ou en tout cas, ne vous faites pas prendre, répliqua Ron. James a la cape, et sûrement la carte aussi. Si vous le suppliez assez, il acceptera peut-être de vous la prêter.

-N'allez pas dans la forêt Interdite sans Hagrid. Il y a des trucs bizarres qui y traînent, comme une Ford Anglia sauvage, dit Harry.

-Ou des araignées géantes, frémit Ron. Voire des géants tout court, ce qui peut être une expérience enrichissante, mais vous êtes encore un peu jeunes pour aller prendre le thé avec eux. Ils pourraient vous prendre pour leurs petites cuillères, et le bain de thé de géant n'est pas forcément bon pour la peau. Ou pour l'intégrité mentale.

-Travaillez bien. Et surtout, amusez-vous, conclut Hermione.»

A côté, Wendy et Andy serraient Stoney dans leurs bras, comme si s'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait leur fils. Ce qui n'était pas faux, en fait, car en montant dans ce train, Stoney devenait plus que leur fils, il devenait aussi un élève de Poudlard. L'égal d'un sorcier.

Le flash d'un appareil photo interrompit leur étreinte. Dennis Crivey, professionnel, hocha la tête dans leur direction. La famille avait négocié avec les journaux et c'est Sorciers Alternatifs, le journal d'Anthony Goldstein et de Dennis, qui avait remporté l'exclusivité de ce départ à Poudlard peu ordinaire. C'était eux aussi, qui, avec le Chicaneur, avait couvert le mariage des Potter, ce qui avait permis à leur journal de connaître des débuts plus que prometteurs. A présent, ils avaient des journalistes un peu partout dans le monde, comme Parvati, à présent Goldstein, en plein reportage en Inde sorcière, et Gabrielle Finch-Fletchey, qui enquêtait pour le moment sur les problèmes religieux des pays du Moyen-Orient. Fleur et Justin écoutaient tous les deux les nouvelles moldues, celles sorcières étant assez pauvres sur cette région du monde, en espérant que leur sœur et épouse allait bien. Bill avait dit à son frère que l'angoisse de sa femme était au plus fort. La religion et la sorcellerie faisaient rarement bon ménage, et Gabrielle n'était pas vraiment du genre à ne pas prendre de risques lorsqu'elle pensait que cela pouvait lui permettre de faire un bon article.

Sur le quai, des parents serrèrent leurs enfants dans leurs bras. Certains pleuraient lorsque tous les élèves montèrent dans le train. Les enfants, et mêmes des adolescents, se penchèrent par les fenêtres pour saluer leurs familles. Lily, Hugo et Stoney avaient rejoint James et Fred et riaient en agitant les bras. Dans un autre compartiment, Rose et Albus, rejoint par Scorpius Malfoy et Caitlinn Greengrass, leur firent aussi de grands signes d'adieux chaleureux. Harry vit ainsi passer les compartiments de la plupart de ses neveux et ressentit une pointe de nostalgie de les voir partir si heureux.

« C'est beau, n'est-ce pas, lui murmura Hermione. »

Il sourit à sa meilleure amie, et pensa au petit garçon émerveillé qui avait un jour prit ce train. Il était encore un peu cet enfant et il était fier de permettre à d'autres de découvrir ce monde magique. Il savait qu'Hermione comprenait sans doute mieux que les autres de ses amis.

Ils restèrent tous longtemps sur le quai, le cœur gonflé de fierté, tandis que la fumée du Poudlard Express disparaissait dans le lointain. Une bonne partie de leur famille se rapprocha, sans bruit, regardant leurs enfants partir. Fleur serrait assez fort la main de son mari pour que ses jointures deviennent blanches, son angoisse, à la fois pour ses enfants et pour sa sœur, encore palpable. Cette angoisse, sous sa forme atténuée, se disputait à la joie de voir la vie suivre son cours, dans les yeux du clan Weasley et assimilés.

« Bon, au boulot, s'exclama Ron, brisant le silence et la magie du moment. »

Harry sourit. Les choses ne changeaient pas. Et tandis que sa famille se séparait en discutant et en plaisantant, chacun retournant à ses occupations, il se permit de penser que la vie était belle. La joie sur le visage de sa femme finit de l'en convaincre. Tout était bien, parce qu'il n'était plus seul.


	2. Fallen Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette histoire. La plupart des personnages, des lieux et des concepts évoqués sont à J.K. Rowling.
> 
> Avertissement: le rating T n'est pas là pour faire joli. Au cours de cette fic, certains thèmes seront abordés qui pourraient choquer.
> 
> Note: Voila le deuxième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier. Nous sommes ici avec les adultes (enfin plus exactement, nous sommes hors de Poudlard). J'espère que vous ne les trouverez pas dénaturés.
> 
>  
> 
> Vous trouverez sur fanfic-sides.livejournal.com des contenus "bonus" de cette fic à mesure que les chapitres seront publiés.

_Maman et Papa,_

_Je suis bien arrivée à Poudlard et les barques étaient supers ! Elles glissaient parfaitement sur l'eau, je n'ai même pas eu le mal de mer. C'était bien mieux que quand oncle Bill m'avait emmené faire du bateau, parce que cette fois, je n'ai pas passé le trajet à vomir._

_Hagrid a été très gentil et il a discuté un peu avec nous. Il pense à prendre sa retraite, nous a-t-il, mais pas avant la fin de mes études. Il veut s'installer en France. Il dit que le climat est plus doux, là-bas. Il avait l'air tout gêné sous sa barbe, je ne comprends pas pourquoi. James dit qu'il n'y a pas que le climat qui est plus doux là-bas et que c'était de ça dont Hagrid parlait, mais je ne comprends toujours pas de quoi il parlait. Hagrid vous salue, d'ailleurs, et propose de vous rendre visite pendant les vacances. J'espère qu'il pourra venir!_

_J'ai franchement eu la trouille, pendant la Répartition. Ils me regardaient tous bizarrement, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais vu de Potter auparavant. Pourtant, James et Albus sont passés avant moi, et ils n'ont rien de franchement impressionnant. Je le sais, ça fait onze ans que je vis avec eux. Et c'est pareil pour toi, Papa._

_Je suis à Griffondor, comme Hugo et Stoney._

_La Répartition de Stoney s'est plutôt bien passée. Au début, les autres élèves avaient l'air un peu sous le choc de voir des elfes et des gobelins, mais vu que tous les Weasley (et les Potter, et leurs amis, ce qui fait un sacré paquet de monde, en fait) ont applaudi chacun des élèves, les autres ont suivi, et quand Stoney a été réparti tout s'est plutôt bien passé._

_Les filles de mon dortoir sont sympas. Je suis avec Olivia, et je suis contente de pouvoir passer ma scolarité avec quelqu'un que je connais. Elle a peur d'avoir quelques ennuis avec ses grands-parents, par rapport à sa Maison, et elle dit que ses parents ont assez de problèmes avec leurs familles comme ça. Il y a aussi trois autres filles, Maureen, Moira et Sandra. Moira est un centaure et les centaures dorment debout, alors elle n'a pas de lit mais un espace. Elle dit que c'est le plus confortable qu'elle ait jamais eu, mais l'herbe lui manque un peu. Elle a du mal à monter les escaliers, mais elle veut dormir dans le même dortoir que nous plutôt qu'avoir une chambre au rez-de-chaussée. Il y a d'autres centaures, qui ont préféré cet aménagement. Mais Moira est hyper courageuse. Je suis fière d'être dans la même Maison qu'elle._

_Je vous embrasse, et Wendy et Andy aussi. Je vous écrirai bientôt. Vous me manquez,_

_Lily_

_PS : Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un hibou, comme Lucy ? Ceux de la volière ne m'aiment pas beaucoup. C'était un peu inquiétant d'entrer dans la volière vue leur agitation._

_PPS : Enfin, juste un hibou, hein, pas trois, comme Stanley Dubois. Je ne sais pas comment il fait, surtout que d'après Molly, Lucy lui refile souvent le sien. Elle a aussi dit qu'il se faisait mener par le bout du nez par sa copine, mais ça je n'étais pas sensée l'entendre. Vous le répéter non plus, mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était vraiment un secret. Je veux dire qu'à part oncle Percy, tout le monde le sait._

_..._

_Maman et surtout Papa,_

_Non mais quelle idée d'avoir un nom de famille qui commence par W ! Je suis passé dans les derniers ! Je ne sais pas si vous savez à quel point c'est désagréable, mais moi je n'ai pas aimé du tout. Enfin, j'ai été réparti à Griffondor. Stoney et Lily aussi, si oncle Harry et tata Ginny ne vous l'ont pas encore dit._

_Dans le train, on s'est bien amusé avec James et Fred et Thomas. Ils avaient de nouveaux produits de la boutique. Tu aurais peut-être dû continuer à travailler là-bas, ça aurait été cool. Presque autant que d'avoir un père Auror. T'es cool comme père, Pa (profite, je te le dirais pas tous les jours !). On est aussi allé voir Rose et Albus. Je suis quasi-certain que Scorpius Malfoy craque pour Rose. Il est sympa et il chante super bien, mais je trouve ça un peu dégueulasse. Je crois que je ne veux rien savoir sur cette partie de la vie de ma sœur. J'en ai parlé à Albus, parce que Malfoy est quand même son meilleur ami, et il m'a dit que j'avais raison, qu'il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ignorer. Mais je me pose des questions quand même. Je leur aurais bien demandé, mais Lily m'a dit que j'étais nul de les embêter avec ça. Elle m'a dit que ça ne concernait que Rose. Mais Rose est ma sœur, tout de même !_

_Quand on est retourné dans le compartiment, des quatrièmes années ont un peu embêté Stoney, mais Jeffrey et Hunter Mills sont intervenus. C'est les deux batteurs de notre équipe, et Jeffrey est aussi le capitaine. C'est le genre de personne qui sait se faire respecter. J'aimerais bien être comme eux._

_Les garçons de mon dortoir sont cools. Il y a Stoney, bien sûr, et Max, Luke et Roméo. On s'est bien moqué de Romeo, parce qu'il y a une Juliet à Serpentard. Comme quoi, je savais que lire Shakespeare me servirait un jour à quelque chose, tu vois, Pa? Ils ont bien accepté Stoney, mais Romeo et Luke viennent de familles Moldues, donc ils ne savent pas comment ont été traité les elfes chez nous, et l'immeuble où vit la famille de Max emploie des elfes payés, donc il a l'habitude des elfes libres. Les autres m'inquiètent plus._

_Je me suis disputé avec Olivia Nott, qui est aussi à Griffondor. Elle m'énerve à dire qu'elle est plus douée que moi en Quidditch. C'est vrai qu'elle m'a battu la semaine dernière, mais moi je dis qu'elle a triché. En plus elle est plus grande que moi, et elle ressemble à un lapin blond et méprisant avec ses grandes dents et son nez relevé. En plus, elle a une tache marron-jaune dans un de ses yeux bleus, c'est vraiment bizarre et même un peu inquiétant. Et surtout elle est plus grande que moi. Mais vous le savez déjà tout ça, vu qu'elle a passé une bonne partie des vacances avec nous. Je ne l'aime vraiment pas cette fille. Je ne comprends pas comment Lily peut être amie avec elle. Maintenant, pour passer du temps avec ma cousine, je vais aussi devoir supporter Nott. Je n'ai pas envie, mais je ne vais pas renoncer à parler à Lily à cause d'elle. Elle aurait l'impression d'avoir gagné._

_Je vous embrasse, vous me manquez, mais pas la cuisine de Maman (qu'est-ce que les Elfes de Poudlard cuisinent bien ! Je me suis resservi trois fois de tarte à la mélasse),_

_Hugo_

_PS : Vous pourriez m'envoyer mes cartes de Chocogrenouille ? Je les ai oubliées. Elles doivent être dans ma chambre. Quelque part. Et les piles magiques de ma radio, aussi, s'il-vous-plait ?_

_PPS : Pour votre lunette de WC, il vaut mieux que je vous l'envoie avec un Grand-Duc ou avec une chouette Hulotte ?_

_..._

_« Bonjour, vous vous réveillez avec la RITM, il est sept heures du matin et c'est Lee Jordan qui vous parle !_

_Hier, c'était la rentrée à Poudlard. Beaucoup de parents ont accompagné leurs enfants à la gare de King's Cross, et ce sans qu'aucune intervention des Oubliators n'ait été nécessaire. On ne déplore en effet aucun cas d'ignorance totale de la mode moldue dans la fournée de cette année, juste des fautes de goûts criantes. Je vous applaudis tous pour votre discipline et vous invite à agir de même l'année prochaine !_

_Pour certains de ces parents, c'était la première fois qu'ils venaient à la gare autrement qu'en tant qu'élèves. Ceux-là ont peut-être déjà reçu une lettre de leur enfant écrite hier soir. Pour les autres, vous devrez sans doute attendre un peu plus longtemps. Ceux qui ne sont plus en première année ont tendance à être moins rapides à écrire à leurs pauvres parents inquiets. L'année dernière, ma femme et moi avons dû attendre une semaine avant que notre cher rejeton daigne nous prévenir qu'il était bien arrivé. Je ne lui en veux pas tant que ça je n'écrivais pas beaucoup à mes parents non plus : ma directrice de maison s'en chargeait à ma place. Je crois que mes parents ne se plaignaient pas tant que ça de mon côté fauteur de trouble._

_Mais faisons l'impasse sur mes souvenirs d'enfance, car la rentrée d'hier était historique. En effet, comme vous le savez tous à présent, il n'y avait pas que des humains à rentrer à Poudlard ! De quoi nous faire une belle revue littéraire : Sorciers Alternatifs nous régalent avec en Une l'interview d'une famille d'Elfes de Maison qui ont accompagné pour la première fois hier leur fils à la gare. La Gazette du Sorcier nous offre à lire un article plus classique sur la rentrée, accompagné de quelques photographies (prises par le toujours talentueux Caradoc Warrington) où humains et non-humains se mêlent plus ou moins joyeusement. Quant au Chicaneur, il titre sur les prunes dirigeables et ses dangers. Rien que de très ordinaire de leur part, en fait._

_Nous recevons aujourd'hui Hermione Weasley, directrice du Département de Liaison entre Espèces, qui nous parle de la reforme qu'elle a proposée et de son application. Bonjour Mrs Weasley, alors, vos premières impressions ?_

_-Bonjour Mr Jordan. Mes premières impressions sont assez positives. Il y avait neuf non-humains à la rentrée d'hier, trois elfes de maison, quatre centaures et deux gobelins. Quatre d'entre eux ont été admis en première année. Les cinq autres, qui avaient suivi des cours par correspondance, ont été répartis dans les années qui correspondaient à leur niveau._

_-Hier matin, Lord Stoddart était assis sur cette chaise. Il a pointé du doigt le danger de confier nos connaissances à d'autres espèces, et a émis des doutes sur la capacité de celles-ci à respecter la loi du Secret. Que lui répondez-vous ?_

_-Je rappellerai à Lord Stoddart que ces autres espèces, comme vous dites, se cachent depuis au moins aussi longtemps que nous. Ce n'est pas notre magie qui va changer leurs habitudes de discrétion._

_-Et confier des baguettes à des gobelins, ce que nous refusons depuis des siècles, cela vous parait-il une bonne idée ?_

_-Les gobelins qui ont accepté ces baguettes ont passé un serment inviolable les empêchant de blesser quelqu'un avec en dehors du cas de légitime défense. Donc à moins d'attaquer un gobelin, vous ne risquez rien de plus qu'avec un gobelin sans baguette. Et avec ou sans, il faudrait être idiot pour attaquer un gobelin._

_-Effectivement, et merci, Mrs Weasley, de m'avoir accordé cette interview._

_-Merci à vous._

_-Nous revenons après un morceau des Bizarr' Sisters, Magic Works. J'ai dansé là-dessus à Poudlard. Mrs Weasley aussi d'ailleurs. C'était un morceau inédit à cette époque. Ça ne me rajeunit pas, pas vrai ? »_

_Au saut du Lit avec Lee, RITM, 2 septembre 2019_

* * *

_Ginny_

Ginny esquissa quelques pas de danse en entendant la radio. Harry, qui prenait déjà son café, sourit en la voyant. Il se levait assez tôt pour entendre l'émission de Lee chaque matin, au contraire de sa femme, dont la carrière de chroniqueuse à Quidditch Magazine lui permettait de dormir plus longtemps.

« Lee n'a pas tort. Effectivement, ça ne nous rajeunit pas, dit-elle à son mari.

-Tu n'es peut-être plus aussi jeune, mais tu es toujours aussi belle, lui dit Harry. Et puis je vois plein d'avantage à avoir vieilli, ajouta-t-il.

-Vraiment ?

-Et bien, je n'ai plus Voldemort aux trousses, je n'affronte plus de dragons, on a une famille complètement folle et le meilleur, c'est que je peux me ridiculiser à danser avec toi et pas avec Parvati. C'est donc absolument parfait. »

Ginny éclata de rire en suivant son mari dans sa tentative avortée de valse. Sa joie se fit assourdie dans le cou d'Harry.

Teddy

Dans son lit, Teddy se réveillait, ouvrant des yeux qui, pendant son sommeil, avaient repris leur douce teinte de miel. Il les avait fait passer par toutes les couleurs du spectre hier, tout cela pour faire rire Victoire. Elle l'en avait récompensé en embrassant chacune de ses paupières. Et ce matin-là, il se réveillait à ses côtés, contemplant ses courbes parsemées de ravissantes taches de rousseurs. Victoire se tourna et Teddy en profita pour retracer du doigt les traits de sa copine. Elle posa son regard sur le garçon aux cheveux bruns, toutes ses métamorphoses étant tombées pendant la nuit. Victoire tendit la main et posa le doigt sur le bout du nez de son copain avec un sourire encore endormi.

« Hey, murmura-t-elle. »

Il lui sourit. Un regard au réveil les convainquit qu'ils avaient le temps de se faire encore un câlin. Ils en profitèrent pour replonger sous les draps de Teddy. Le petit-déjeuner et le monde extérieur attendrait bien.

_Fleur_

Fleur, après avoir transplané sur le porche du 12, square Grimmaurd, s'attacha les cheveux avant d'entrer dans l'ambiance douce-amère de la maison refuge des Amis Lupins, son chien se collant à sa jambe, encore sous le choc du transplanage. Fleur s'arrêta à l'entrée. Pour une fois, une atmosphère d'euphorie régnait. Fleur sentit son cœur se dégager d'un poids en reconnaissant le parfum du bonheur. Il était si rare dans cette maison, porteuse du malheur de ses anciens occupants, les Black, contraints par leur propre orgueil à se conformer à des règles terriblement rigides, auquel s'ajoutait le désespoir des locataires présents, maudits et détruits, et de leurs familles.

Mais ce jour-là, un doux fumet de joie se dégageait de la maison, et même les sens à peine non-humains de Fleur pouvaient le percevoir. C'était dans l'air et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, malgré ses inquiétudes. Elle travaillait ici pour ces moments-là. En rejoignant Andromeda dans la salle de préparation, elle comprit qu'elle n'était pas la seule à ressentir un soulagement.

« Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je ressens autant de bonheur dans cette maison, glissa Andromeda à Fleur.

-Nero est entré à Poudlard ? Il est dans quelle Maison ? demanda Fleur.

-A Serdaigle, comme son père. Rhéa est vraiment très contente. Les autres aussi, mais juste parce que c'est la première fois qu'un loup-garou est officiellement élève de Poudlard.

-Pourtant, il y a bien un professeur qui a été mordu et qui enseigne depuis trois ans, non ? Elle a été accepté à cause de l'ARL et c'est une femme, donc les vieux conservateurs la considèrent assurément comme moins dangereuse, mais ça ne devrais pas être un tel évènement, grommela Fleur, à la fois heureuse de cette victoire et triste du temps nécessaire pour l'obtenir. »

_Ron_

Ron se tourna vers son suspect. L'apothicaire avait le visage très calme, ce que démentaient ses mains qui se serraient convulsivement. Un tic regrettable, pensa le rouquin, et qui venait confirmer sa première impression. Félix Babil avait bel et bien quelque chose à se reprocher. Le tout était de trouver quoi.

En effet, si l'apothicaire, qui avait pignon sur rue dans la partie la plus fréquentable de l'Allée des Embrumes et se fondait bien dans la semi-légalité du lieu, était connu chez les Aurors pour flirter avec l'illégalité, rien n'avait jamais pu être prouvé contre lui. Et voilà que Ron se retrouvait sur une affaire de trafic d'ingrédients de potion périmés, qui semblait naître chez ce cher Mr Babil, à la grande surprise (affichée) de ce dernier. Ron soupira, se préparant mentalement à la longue, minutieuse et ennuyante enquête qui les attendait, son coéquipier et lui.

Lorsque Harry lui avait donné cette affaire, Ron avait bien compris que son habitude des trafics (on ne tenait pas une boutique comme les sorciers facétieux sans se tenir au courant des cours du marché noir, et Ron reconnaissait avoir gardé cette déplorable, mais utile, habitude) n'était pas la seule raison du choix de son meilleur ami.

L'Auror de première classe Weasley jeta un coup d'œil à son nouveau partenaire et retint un nouveau soupir. Il comprenait bien qu'avoir été choisi pour encadrer un bleu seulement neuf ans après son propre apprentissage était un honneur, mais c'était un honneur dont il se serait bien passé, surtout si c'était pour se voir cantonner à des missions d'un niveau à peine plus haut que l'enquête sur les contrefaçons de Pastilles Néansangs que se coltinait Nott, lui aussi affublé d'un jeune à former. Jolie, d'ailleurs, la gamine que se traînait l'ancien Serpentard, mais Nott n'était pas du genre à conter fleurette à son apprentie. Il avait assez de problèmes entre Zabini et Bullstrode.

Ron, ne souhaitant pas penser à la vie privée tumultueuse de son collègue et ancien camarade de classe, porta son attention sur son bleu. Timothy Sterling, ses A.S.P.I.C.s à peine en poche, lui paraissait scandaleusement jeune, ce qui, de la part de quelqu'un qui affrontait déjà un Troll à onze ans, était un peu l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, mais passons sur la légère hypocrisie de Mr Weasley. Au moins, pensa celui-ci, Sterling se taisait.

Ron continua à observer son environnement, espérant trouver une bonne raison d'emmener Babil au Ministère, si possible les menottes aux poignets. Son regard tomba sur les chaudrons qui s'alignaient gaiement contre le mur et son visage s'illumina.

« Tu sais, Sterling, dit-il en approchant nonchalamment des chaudrons, mon frère a commencé par travailler au département de la coopération magique internationale quand il est sorti de Poudlard. Comme c'était un débutant, ils l'ont mis sur des dossiers emmerdants, comme l'épaisseur des fonds de chaudrons. Sauf que mon frère…, et bien, disons qu'il a adoré et que pendant toutes les vacances d'été de ma troisième année, il n'a pas arrêté d'en parler. Tu peux croire que j'étais vraiment heureux de retourner à Poudlard, surtout qu'après deux mois, toute la famille était incollable sur les fonds de chaudrons. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, Mr Babil, les vôtres me paraissent un peu fins… Ils sont à vendre, n'est-ce pas ? Je crois que vous allez devoir me suivre… Vous savez, ce genre de non-respect des règlements, ça peut vous valoir cent gallions d'amende et un mois de détention… Sterling ! Tu prends ce chaudron. Tu ne lui jette pas de sorts, surtout, ça pourrait contaminer notre preuve. »

_George_

George recula juste avant l'explosion. Il faillit se retourner pour voir comment allait Fred et se félicita d'avoir juste failli. Puis il leva les yeux au ciel, admirant la tache orange au plafond. Ces citrouilles bondissantes étaient loin d'être prêtes, et Halloween se rapprochait à grands pas. Un Recurvite plus tard, le plafond avait retrouvé sa couleur d'origine, et George se remit au travail dans son arrière-boutique. A côté, il entendait August Bergson, son vendeur, qui s'occupait de la boutique, à présent presque vide, la plupart des clients étant rentrés à Poudlard la veille. George le savait assez, et c'était bien la seule chose qui l'avait convaincu d'aller s'enfermer dans son atelier. Ça, et l'approche d'Halloween et l'absence de Roxanne et de Freddie.

George n'aurait jamais pensé que ses enfants compteraient autant pour lui. De toute façon, à la mort de son frère, il ne pensait pas que qui que ce soit pourrait un jour compter pour lui. Alors, quand il avait croisé Angelina à l'enterrement, il avait été surpris de s'intéresser à nouveau à quelque chose. D'abord, ça avait été pour cette surprise qu'il avait accepté de la revoir. Et puis il s'était rendu compte qu'elle était jolie, avec sa peau brune, ses grands yeux noirs et ses cheveux crépus, qu'elle était intelligente, et aussi dotée d'un sacré sens de l'humour. Elle était un peu brisée aussi, le cœur complètement saccagé par l'amour et la mort. Jamais elle ne s'était laissée aller à l'appeler Fred. Jamais il ne s'était laissé aller à croire qu'il n'était qu'une doublure. Il s'était posé la question, au départ, et elle aussi, mas ce qu'ils avaient les rendaient heureux, et aucun des deux ne se plaignait du fantôme de Fred.

Roxanne état née en ouvrant des yeux noirs et étonnés. Lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras, George s'étonna d'avoir pu être le père d'un petit être aussi calme. Étrange alchimie qui avait neutralisé ses gènes de trouble-fête et posé un nouveau baume sur leur blessure. Freddie, lui, tout au contraire, s'affirma dès sa naissance comme le digne héritier de son père et de son oncle, apportant avec lui une nouvelle génération de roublardise. Ses deux enfants, aussi contraires que l'eau et l'huile, devinrent rapidement la prunelle des yeux de leur père. Sauf qu'ils étaient partis jusqu'aux vacances et que George se retrouvait plongé jusqu'au cou dans son travail, espérant oublier ainsi sa sensation d'abandon.

George travailla ainsi toute la matinée, oubliant complètement le monde extérieur et se concentrant exclusivement sur sa citrouille, voulant doser avec précision les explosifs nécessaires à son projet. Angelina le tira de son labo à midi tapante, le kidnappant pour qu'il déjeune avec elle. Il grommela un peu pour la forme, mais fit signe à August de fermer la boutique et de prendre sa pause. George passa un bras autour de la taille de sa femme, et ils partirent tous les deux manger un morceau.

_Percy_

La Cheminoconférence tirait à sa fin (et Percy en remerciait Merlin, ses genoux étaient en capilotade, malgré les sorts de matelassage qu'il avait lancés sur le sol avant de s'installer), lorsque son homologue français posa la question fatidique.

« Faudra-t-il de nouvelles normes pour les non-humains ? »

Percy haussa un sourcil et se retint de se frapper la tête contre le sol. Chacun de leur côté, ses homologues se disputaient, juraient et hurlaient que leurs stands étaient tout à fait sûrs pour tout le monde, par Merlin, par Morgane et par la Déesse ! La Foire Internationale était encore loin d'être prête, pensa Percy, en regrettant que ce soit au tour de la Grande-Bretagne de l'organiser. Ce n'allait pas être la dernière fois, supposa-t-il avec résignation.

_Teddy_

Au square Grimmaurd, Teddy et Victoire étaient arrivés juste à temps pour aider à débarrasser la table de la cuisine. Ils firent mine de ne pas remarquer les mimiques goguenardes de certains des pensionnaires, habitués qu'ils étaient à passer une bonne partie de leur temps avec des gens au sens plus développés que la moyenne. Après tout, cette association avait d'abord été créée pour eux.

Victoire avait découvert sa vocation dans cette maison. La lente préparation de la potion Tue-loup et la précipitation, chaque mois, pour vérifier que chacun avait sa dose, l'intéressaient depuis qu'elle savait marcher. Mais ce qu'elle avait toujours préféré, c'était l'après pleine lune, lorsque sa mère et Andromeda et d'autres soigneurs volontaires faisaient le tour des locataires et de ceux qui vivaient à l'extérieur. C'est en voyant les blessures guérir, en entendant les mots d'apaisements, en sentant le soulagement des patients que Victoire avait décidé de devenir Medicomage.

Teddy… Teddy lui, s'y était rapproché du fantôme de son père, et plus précisément de sa part tourmentée. La fréquentation de gens maudits comme lui avait permis au jeune garçon qu'il était de comprendre comment son père était devenu ce héros discret dont son parrain et sa grand-mère lui parlait, où cet homme, auquel la société sorcière avait presque retiré le droit d'être humain, avait trouvé le courage de se battre et de mourir, d'aimer et de vivre. Quel était la nature de cet homme que sa mère avait aimé de toute son âme. Car ce portrait du père dressait aussi, en filigrane, celui de la mère. Et ses parents se mettaient alors à vivre dans sa tête et dans son cœur, autrement que comme des histoires à moitié racontées, autrement que comme des inconnus à l'air familier, ceux qu'il cherchait désespérément dans son reflet.

Cette Maison dédiée aux monstres était pour eux, car monstres, ils l'étaient. Hybrides d'hybrides, anormaux parmi les anormaux. Un jour, Teddy avait entendu Fleur dire à sa grand-mère, à la Black impie, que les hommes acceptaient mieux les non-humains quand ils étaient beaux, mais qu'ils n'oubliaient pas pour autant leur crainte et leur haine. Fleur y avait fait face, perdant son innocence et une partie de sa confiance en elle. Teddy aimait déjà Victoire quand il l'avait entendu. Il l'aimait depuis toujours. Et depuis il se demandait ce qu'elle était. Ce qu'il était aussi. En quelle mesure étaient-ils humains ?

_Harry_

Harry posa la tête contre la table de la cuisine, gémissant à moitié à cause de la douleur qui pilonnait ses tempes. Il posa ses mains contre les côtés de son crâne, effectuant de petits cercles du bout des doigts, espérant ainsi faire passer son mal. Il songea un instant qu'il avait au moins la chance de ne pas avoir à supporter les cris des enfants, pour une fois heureux que Poudlard soit si loin.

Il sentit un mouvement dans la pièce et leva les yeux, vigilant, baguette à la main, ses réflexes tournant à plein régime. Andy se tenait à côté de la table, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir, les yeux exorbités et les oreilles un rien aplaties. Harry savait que l'Elfe de maison aurait pu passer sans qu'il le remarque. A la place, celui-ci avait préféré l'aider, malgré sa gêne, sa timidité et son conditionnement. L'Auror lui en fut reconnaissant. Il rengaina sa baguette immédiatement, se souvenant de la peur d'Andy face aux sorciers. Cette peur, quinze ans chez les Potter n'avaient pas suffi à la calmer véritablement.

« Il y a des émeutes sur le Chemin de Traverse, Mr Harry ? »

Harry sourit à ce titre, une plaisanterie entre eux. Andy tenait mordicus à l'appeler Mr, tandis que lui voulait tout autant à ce qu'on l'appelle par son prénom. Leur obstination étant égale, ils avaient décidés d'un compromis qui seyait bien à la maisonnée, à la fois élégante et familière. Le « Mr Harry » d'Andy prouvait au chef des Aurors qu'il était enfin rentré à la maison.

Revenant au présent, Harry grimaça.

« Devant chez Ollivander et devant Gringotts. Certaines réformes passent mal, répondit-il.

-Voulez-vous que je vous sorte la moto, Mr Harry ?

-Je vais m'en occuper, merci Andy. Un tour dehors me feras le plus grand bien.»

_Ron_

L'Auror roux sirotait son café, les yeux cernés. Babil avait tenu dix heures, faisant mentir son nom. Il était resté silencieux, et Ron voyait avec une pointe d'angoisse arriver le moment où l'apothicaire pourrait demander un avocat. Il leur restait deux heures pour le faire parler, et ils étaient au point mort.

Dans la salle d'interrogatoire, Babil tapotait du bout des doigts, et Ron décida qu'il en avait assez. Il était temps de sortir les grands moyens. Il saisit quelques parchemins vierges, qu'il ensorcela pour leur donner l'aspect de documents officiels et secrets. Puis il fit signe a Sterling de le suivre.

Il s'installa face au suspect, l'air grave, et attendit quelques minutes avant de commencer à parler. La tension était à son comble lorsqu'il ouvrit son faux dossier, faisant mine de trouver son contenu terriblement intéressant. Il releva ensuite les yeux, fixant avec toute l'amertume possible l'apothicaire en face de lui. Celui-ci tentait de cacher son angoisse, mais ses mains le trahissaient à nouveau.

« Dossier intéressant, murmura Ron. 1998, l'Allée des Embrumes. Vous y étiez, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, commença Babil. J'ai ouvert ma boutique en 1983, c'est vrai, mais…

-Vous le savez très bien. Ces dix moldues qui ont perdu la mémoire…

-Ce n'était pas moi ! Je l'ai déjà dit aux Aurors à ce moment !

-Mais nous étions débordé à cette époque, susurra Ron. Je me demande ce que nous trouverions maintenant… Je devrais peut-être faire rouvrir l'enquête, pas vrai Sterling, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers son collègue.

-C'est vrai que le contre sort du sortilège d'Amnésie est tout à fait au point, renchérit le jeune Auror.

-Mais puisque je vous dis que je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans, répliqua Babil, une angoisse sourde dans la voix.

-L'important, ce n'est pas ce que tu dis. C'est ce que je dis, moi, lui dit Ron en se penchant sur la table. »

Babil se mit à table.

_Hermione_

Mrs Weasley bailla. La matinée était déjà bien avancée et la pile de dossiers sur son bureau avait diminué de moitié. Mais la moitié qui restait était si gigantesque, si gargantuesque. Montagne de parchemins, de mots, de mots vides de sens. Tout ça pour quoi, hein ? Pour chaque pas en avant qu'elle faisait faire à son monde, elle sentait le poids de tous ces gens qui voudraient qu'elle s'arrête, qu'elle ne bouge plus, qu'elle disparaisse. La première fois qu'ils avaient sauvé le monde était la plus simple. C'étaient les vingt-unes années suivantes qui avaient été dures. C'étaient ces années-là qui se lisaient sur son visage, sur ses rides, ses cheveux blancs et ses pattes d'oies.

Peut-être qu'elle devrait arrêter. Ne plus rien faire, s'immobiliser, se reposer, dormir enfin. Laisser le monde se débrouiller sans elle. Après tout, il avait réussi à tenir jusqu'à maintenant. Il tiendrait encore. Il serait encore debout longtemps après elle.

Hermione secoua la tête. Qui croyait-elle tromper avec ces mots, avec ses maux ? Elle-même, peut-être. Pure folie. Elle dormirait quand elle serait morte. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de faire une petite pause. C'était l'heure du déjeuner, après tout. Et elle en connaissait deux autres qui auraient bien besoin de souffler un peu aussi.

_Victoire_

D'un geste sûr, tenant fermement sa baguette, la jolie blonde ouvrit le cadavre devant elle. Deux sorts bien placés plus tard, elle avait soulevé les diverses couches d'épiderme et de graisse, mettant à jour les muscles. Elle offrait un étrange tableau, beauté absolue et détachée côte-à-côte avec ce tout récent écorché anatomique. Le silence était quasi-total.

« Beau travail, Victoire, lui lança Mr Knogler, son professeur. Maintenant, remet tout en place, referme-le et laisse la place à Emily. »

Victoire s'exécuta avec un doux sourire. Le cours d'anatomie était du tout cuit, ce semestre.

_Ron_

L'Auror passa la main dans ses cheveux roux, affectant une nonchalance feinte. Le regard insistant de son… Bleu ne l'avait pas lâché depuis la veille. Il fallait que ça cesse. Il était un homme marié, par le caleçon de Merlin (il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve de nouveaux jurons. Quelque chose qui n'implique pas les sous-vêtements de Merlin. Hermione n'appréciait pas vraiment) ! Blagues à part, Sterling semblait soucieux. Ron en eut assez et lui intima de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« Ce que vous avez dit à Babil, hier…

-Je lui ai beaucoup parlé, répondit le rouquin, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre.

-Sur le fait que ce que vous pouviez l'envoyer en prison d'un claquement de doigt… C'était vrai ? Vous l'auriez fait ? »

Ron se retourna, faisant enfin face au bleu. Sterling était tendu, sérieux, comme s'il savait que son avenir pouvait dépendre de cette discussion.

« Tu sais ce que c'est le courage, lui demanda Ron ? Ce n'est pas être téméraire et foncer sans réfléchir, ça c'est de la connerie. Le courage, le vrai courage, c'est savoir s'oublier, c'est être prêt à mourir pour ce qui doit être fait. Après ça, tous les honneurs du monde n'ont aucune saveur. Les seules choses qui comptent, c'est tous les petits bonheurs qui te rappellent que tu n'es pas encore mort, toutes ces joies qui te font oublier que tes cauchemars n'en sont pas, que tu as vraiment fuis, que ces cris ont bel et bien retenti contre les grilles de ta prison et que tu ne pouvais vraiment rien faire pour sauver la femme que tu aimes, que tous ces cadavres étaient vraiment ceux des gens que tu chérissais, que ton frère est vraiment mort sous tes yeux et que tu as juste pu cacher son corps... »

Ron dû s'interrompre pour chasser les larmes de ses yeux. Il reprit quelques secondes plus tard, la voix à nouveau neutre.

« Oui, la souffrance permet de relativiser les choses. L'attrait du pouvoir, par exemple... En effet, j'aurais pu faire emprisonner Babil. Mais en faisant ça, je serais devenu un de ces monstres qui peuplent mes cauchemars. Je n'aurais plus pu me regarder en face. Je serais mort et pour moi, et pour mes amis, qui m'auraient condamné sans hésiter une seule seconde. Cette action aurait fait de moi un homme que je n'aimerais pas connaître.

Mais il faut que tu saches une chose, reprit Ron avec un sourire rusé sur les lèvres, tu as le droit de mentir au suspect. C'est la première règle à connaître lors d'un interrogatoire.»

_Harry_

La tête penchée sur trois rapports à la fois, Harry faillit ne pas entendre l'entrée de son assistante. Faillit seulement. Il se redressa, baguette à la main, pour faire face à l'air plus que blasé de Wye Ollerton. La jeune femme, du haut de son mètre quarante, le toisait avec le même regard désabusé et totalement désintéressé qu'elle portait sur le monde.

« Wye, grogna Harry, sans espoir, combien de fois vous ais-je dit de vous annoncer avant d'entrer ? Vous allez vous prendre un maléfice, un jour ! »

Wye ne répondit pas et s'effaça, laissant passer la femme qui la suivait.

« Toujours aussi causante, ta secrétaire, lança Hermione avec calme.

-Mais elle travaille bien. Et Ginny est heureuse de savoir que mon assistante ne me retiendra pas au travail.

-Je crois que Ginny le savais déjà. Tu viens ?

-Serait-ce un enlèvement, Mrs Weasley, lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire ?

-Plutôt un sauvetage, répliqua-t-elle. Je viens soustraire mon mari et mon meilleur ami à leurs obligations pour aller manger un morceau.

-Ça doit pouvoir s'arranger. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voila pour le deuxième chapitre qui est donc un chapitre "hors-Poudlard". Le prochain se passera à Poudlard et aura pour héros la nouvelle génération. Vous y découvrirez de nouveaux personnages et d'autres très anciens. Je peux vous promettre des changements pour nos sorciers favoris.
> 
> Enfin, pour vous faire saliver, bande-annonce:
> 
> Louis était là, et c'était elle qu'il regardait avec cette attention soutenue. C'était tout ce qui comptait.
> 
> Elle faillit ne pas entendre les cris en provenance du couloir.
> 
> ...
> 
> Elle serra les poings. Potter était là, avec ses cheveux châtains artistiquement décoiffés, ses trois taches de rousseur sur le bout du nez et ses yeux noisettes. Il était là, juste en face, et elle n'avait qu'une envie, le cribler de coups, briser chacun de ses os, le réduire en bouillie.
> 
> ...
> 
> En entendant cette voix, Hugo ferma les yeux et soupira un bon coup. Pas elle... Et bien si. Nott arrivait. Cette grande perche blonde se dirigeait vers eux avec un grand sourire. Sourire qui se figea lorsqu'elle croisa le regard d'Hugo. Elle fronça alors le nez avec mépris, accentuant ainsi sa ressemblance avec un lapin psychopathe.
> 
> ...
> 
> « Qu'est-ce que tu as ?
> 
> -Si je te le disais, je devrais te tuer, répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur. »
> 
> ...
> 
> « Cela fait toujours aussi bizarre d'être mort, lui glissa Fred.
> 
> -Je sais, lui murmura James en réponse. »


	3. Sons of Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette histoire. La plupart des personnages, des lieux et des concepts évoqués sont à J.K. Rowling.
> 
> Avertissement: le rating T n'est pas là pour faire joli. Au cours de cette fic, certains thèmes seront abordés qui pourraient choquer.

_Compte-rendu de la Cousinade Weasley du 13 juillet 2011, qui a eu lieu au fond du jardin de Papithur et Mamolly :_

_(Pris en note par Roxanne Weasley, parce que c'est moi qui aie la plus jolie écriture)_

_Participants :_

_-Tonton Charlie, chargé de nous surveiller, mais qui s'est endormi dans le hamac en nous laissant des directives très claires (si Mino, « Ne vous cassez rien et ne faites pas de bruit » c'est très clair!)._

_Trop vieux pour qu'on écrive son âge._

_-Teddy, qui n'est pas un Weasley-mais-presque, président de séance, 13 ans._

_-Victoire, qui va entrer à Poudlard dans un mois et demi (je suis trop jalouse!), 11 ans._

_-Dominique, que tout le monde appelle Mino, presque toutes ses dents et pas contente que j'écrive pas qu'elle les a toutes, 9 ans._

_-Lucy, qui vient d'entamer une grève de la faim contre les choux de Bruxelles (grève qui s'arrêtera au goûter, tout le monde le sais), 8 ans._

_-Roxanne, moi, plus prête à écrire qu'à parler, 8 ans._

_-Louis, dont l'anniversaire est dans trois jours et qui dit qu'il a le même âge que moi alors que c'est même pas vrai, 7 ans._

_-Fred, mon abruti de petit frère qui a mis une sauterelle dans ma salade, même si maman a pas voulu me croire quand je lui ai dit que c'était lui, 7 ans._

_-James qui, j'en suis sûre, a aidé Fred ce midi et à qui j'en veux aussi, 7 ans._

_-Molly, qui est très fière d'avoir (enfin!) perdu ses deux dents de devant et qui sourit tout le temps pour le montrer, 6 ans._

_-Rose, qui a bien voulu arrêter de gribouiller sur mon cahier pour venir avec nous, 5 ans._

_-Albus, en pleine découverte du vieil appareil photo de Tonton Percy que Papa lui a donné en lui disant de bien le casser, 5 ans._

_-Lily, qui s'est collée à James avec un grand sourire encore plein de gâteau du dessert, 3 ans._

_-Hugo, qui suce un caillou (je ne sais pas pourquoi), 3 ans._

_Sujet : Le départ à Poudlard de Teddy et Victoire._

_Teddy a commencé par rappeler que Victoire et lui partaient bientôt et qu'il fallait donc se préparer en conséquence._

_Lucy a demandé pourquoi on en parlait si tôt alors que l'on allait passer toutes nos vacances ensemble et elle a dit qu'elle ne voyait pas à quoi elle devait se préparer._

_Dominique a répondu qu'elle, elle devait se préparer à envahir la chambre de Victoire pendant son absence et à être enfin tranquille sans sa bonne-rien de sœur. Elle a dit ça en entortillant une de ses boucles blondes (celles que je rêve d'avoir) autour d'un de ses doigts, l'air toute gentille._

_Victoire a répliqué qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à entrer dans sa chambre, parce que sinon, elle allait tester sur elle tous les sortilèges qu'elle avait appris à Poudlard dès son retour des vacances. Elle, elle n'avait pas l'air toute gentille._

_Teddy a ajouté qu'il connaissait un sortilège qui faisait pousser des boutons et qu'il voulait bien l'apprendre à Victoire._

_James a demandé s'il pouvait aussi lui apprendre._

_Dominique a rappelé que l'on n'a pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard et que sa sœur ne lui faisait pas peur._

_Louis a dit qu'il ne voulait pas de sœurs avec des boutons, parce qu'elles étaient déjà méchantes, et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elles soient moches en plus._

_Dominique et Victoire lui ont répondu de la fermer._

_Lily a levé le poing et a donné un coup à James avec un grand sourire._

_Hugo s'est mis à rire et a failli avaler son caillou. Teddy lui a fait recracher et Hugo s'est mis à chouiner un peu._

_Fred a détaché Lily de James parce qu'ils commençaient à se battre. Lily a frappé Fred._

_Teddy a demandé le calme. Personne ne l'a écouté. Hugo a pleuré plus fort._

_Rose a profité du bruit pour reprendre son dessin. Sur MON cahier._

_Dominique et Victoire continuaient à s'hurler dessus. Lucy rigolait. Louis et James sont allés se cacher derrière Teddy. Albus a jeté son appareil photo sur le hamac. Tonton Charlie s'est réveillé et a demandé si ce n'était pas bientôt fini ce bazar._

_Vu au bal du Ministère :_

_La famille Weasley au grand complet. Arthur, directeur du département des accidents et catastrophes magiques, et Molly Weasley, son épouse et présidente de l'association pour une éducation mixte, menaient avec enthousiasme leur clan. Molly Weasley, très raffinée dans une robe bleu sombre au col carré, assortie d'une étole étoilée, nous a confié qu'il faudrait s'attendre à des nouveautés à partir de cet automne. Mr Weasley, dont la robe d'un ton taupe et d'une coupe très simple semblait avoir été coupée pour mettre en valeur celle de son épouse, n'a rien ajouté, mais son sourire laissait entendre que des choses se trament effectivement au sein du clan Weasley._

_William Weasley, chef de la section des Briseurs de Sorts d'élite de Gringotts, au bras de sa magnifique épouse, la française Fleur Delacour Weasley, coprésidente de l'association des Amis Lupin, n'a rien voulu nous dire sur d'éventuels projets familiaux, mais nous as parlé longuement des nouvelles taxes mises en place par la banque. Retenez qu'il vaut mieux investir en Europe ou en Océanie, et évitez avec le plus grand soin les États-Unis, le taux de change y étant particulièrement défavorable. Mrs Weasley s'est aussi exprimée sur les projets d'agrandissement de son association. Elle souhaiterait acheter une maison de campagne pour les loups-garous en convalescence. Elle nous a d'ailleurs enchantées en nous racontant la réponse que lui avait fait son agent immobilier : « Euh... des quoi ? ». En plus d'être très drôle, Mrs Delacour Weasley était très élégante dans une longue robe saumon ceinturée d'un long ruban noir de velours, tout comme son mari en redingote de toile beige accessoirisée d'une cravate bleu clair._

_Ils étaient accompagnés par Charlie Weasley, ancien Attrapeur vedette de Gryffondor et actuel directeur de la Réserve de Dragons de Moldavie. Toujours célibataire, celui-ci ne nous a envoyé qu'un sourire mystérieux avant d'inviter sa mère à valser. Il était charmant dans une robe cuivrée à revers vert sombre._

_Percy Weasley, qui est pressenti pour le rôle de directeur du département de coopération magique internationale, et sa femme Audrey, chef-pâtissière, nous ont éblouis en violet. Mrs Thompson-Weasley portait une robe longue et droite, légèrement évasée en bas, parsemée de cristaux et agrémentée d'un boléro en dentelle plus sombre. Mr Weasley, quand lui, était en robe à manches larges et col droit, d'un violet presque noir. Ce dernier nous a informés qu'il tiendrait une réunion sur la Foire Internationale avec ses homologues européens au mois de septembre._

_Venait ensuite George Weasley, propriétaire des boutiques_ Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux, _qui avait revêtu, avec sa flamboyance ordinaire, une robe orange sous un manteau léger turquoise et or. Sa femme, Angelina Johnson-Weasley, assistante d'Ollivander, portait une robe vaporeuse du même bleu avec des créoles et de lourds bracelets dorés. Ils n'ont pas souhaité s'exprimer. Mr Weasley nous a juste glissé que le fabricant de baguette pensait prendre sa retraite._

_L'Auror Ronald Weasley et son épouse, Mrs Hermione Granger-Weasley, directrice du Département de Liaison entre Espèces étaient charmants, en vêtements moldus pour elle, sorcier pour lui. Elle portait une robe courte de soie vert sombre, très large au niveau de la taille et serrée juste au-dessus des genoux. Détail intéressant, les côtés de la robe était en fait l'arrière des manches, qui ne couvraient que les épaules. Lui portait une robe classique brune, brodée d'argenté. Ils nous ont bien confirmé qu'Hermione était à la tête d'un nouveau projet, approuvé par le Ministre Shacklebot en personne, mais que c'était confidentiel._

_Sont ensuite entrés les Potter. Mrs Ginny Weasley-Potter, ancienne poursuiveuse des Harpies et chroniqueuse à Quidditch Magazine, portait un modèle unique de Mrs Guipure, une robe blanche drapée sur l'épaule, par-dessus une sous-robe ajustée noire et ceinturée par une double lanière noire._

_Mr Harry Potter, Capitaine du bureau des Aurors, en robe stricte verte avec un col bordé de doré, a salué la paix actuelle._

_Ils étaient accompagnés de leurs enfants : Victoire Weasley, en robe bleue évasée avec collier de perles, aux bras de Teddy Lupin, robe orange et cheveux bleus. Dominique Weasley, en robe courte à bustier noir et jupe crayon floue blanche, que l'on a aperçue en pleine discussion houleuse avec Adam Carter, langue-de-plomb en charge des protections du Poudlard Express. Lucy Weasley, dans une robe à jupe corolle rouge avec bande noire dix centimètres au-dessus de l'ourlet était radieuse en compagnie de Roxanne Weasley, robe de mousseline verte, avec jupe plissée et évasée au mollet, ceinture nouée et haut large avec manches courtes et col bateau, et de Louis Weasley, en robe de soirée grise et noire. Fred Weasley et James Potter sont restés ensemble tout le long de la soirée, Fred en manteau léger beige sur une robe bleu clair, James en robe bordeaux. Molly II Weasley était charmante en robe dos-nu marron avec ceinture couleur paille. Rose Weasley, en robe blanche style empire accessoirisée avec des pampilles dorées et Albus Potter, vêtu de soie bronze, ont échangé quelques points de vue avec des artistes étrangers. Enfin, les deux cadets, Lily Potter et Hugo Weasley, respectivement en tunique longue sans manches mauve d'inspiration grecque et en robe bleu foncé, ont fait danser leurs parents et le reste de leur famille._

_Parvati Goldstein, Sorciers Alternatifs, 20 juillet 2019_

_Molly_

Quand elle entra dans le compartiment, Becca et Neal se disputaient, tandis que Hollis courait après Blop. Le crapaud, pensant s'échapper, se rua vers la porte, mais Hollis le plaqua au sol, stoppant enfin la course folle du batracien. Il le remit dans son panier et tenta ensuite de se recoiffer.

Neal s'était assis sur l'autre banquette, les bras croisés, tandis que Becca hurlait encore. Molly ferma la porte.

« ...Et je te jure que la prochaine fois que tu me fais un coup pareil … Neal ? Tu m'écoutes ? »

Sans faire attention aux éclats de voix en fond sonore, Molly se tourna vers le Serpentard à côté d'elle. Hollis avait l'air aussi calme qu'à son habitude, malgré l'épi sur son crâne qui, la rouquine le savait parfaitement, devait l'exaspérer au plus haut point. Hollis détestait paraître négligé.

« Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? lui demanda-t-il, dans une tentative admirable de socialisation. »

Quel dommage que Becca ait manqué cet événement ! En effet, au bout de trois ans à essayer de lui faire assimiler la politesse la plus élémentaire, voilà qu'enfin elle avait de quoi être fière de son petit ami. En tout cas, Molly l'était pour deux, et elle ne se priva pas de le faire remarquer. Hollis rougit, la fois énervé de la moquerie sous-jacente et heureux d'avoir fait plaisir à son amie.

Becca et Neal se jetèrent sur lui, leur dispute oubliée. Molly les rejoint dans ce qui était devenu un câlin collectif. A eux trois, ils achevèrent de décoiffer le jeune brun.

_Roxanne_

La jeune fille ouvrit lentement les yeux, les paupières encore lourdes de sommeil. Le poids qui reposait sur son épaule droite s'agita en grommelant. Roxanne posa sa main libre sur la tête blonde, caressant lentement les boucles éparses.

Louis avait toujours eu de beaux cheveux, et, aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle l'avait toujours jalousé. Louis était beau, lui, avec ses cheveux de soleil et sa peau laiteuse. Même ses yeux sombres étaient beaux. Pire encore, Louis était intelligent. Brillant même. Et gentil. Et drôle. Le genre de garçons qu'il est impossible de ne pas aimer. Son cousin.

Il ouvrit les yeux, ses chaudes pupilles marron se fixant sur les siennes. Sur le siège en face, Lucy embrassait passionnément son copain. Sur ses genoux, Aristote, son chat gris, ronronnait doucement. Roxanne n'en avait strictement rien à faire.

Louis était là, et c'était elle qu'il regardait avec cette attention soutenue. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Elle faillit ne pas entendre les cris en provenance du couloir.

_Hugo_

Le voyage avait pourtant bien commencé. James et lui avaient mangé assez de bonbons pour provoquer une indigestion à un goinfre professionnel, prouvant encore une fois qu'ils faisaient partie de ces garçons qui mangeaient leur poids en nourriture à chaque repas. Puis ils avaient fait exploser quelques pétards multicolores, la version portable des Feuxfous Fuseboum, un des grands classiques des Sorciers Facétieux. Ils avaient ensuite abandonné Fred et Thomas, qui comataient sur leur banquette, pour aller se promener.

Lily, les yeux brillants, tambourinait contre la banquette, suivant le rythme de la musique de Scorpius. Celui-ci grattait avec douceur sa guitare. Rose, assise dans un coin, crayonnait. James, un peu jaloux, regardait sa sœur. Albus somnolait, le ventre plein. Stoney et Caitlinn jouaient aux cartes. La Serpentarde avait accepté ce partenaire de jeu improvisé sans un mot, comme à son habitude. Les pensées de Caitlinn étaient toujours impénétrables aux profanes, mais même Hugo avait pu voir son hésitation face à l'elfe de maison. Il avait aussi remarqué sa détente progressive au cours de la partie, tandis que Stoney et elle discutaient à bâtons rompus. L'elfe avait toujours été, par pure nécessité, un grand diplomate.

Un des préfets, ouvrant leur porte, les prévint qu'ils étaient à une heure de Poudlard, et qu'il était temps de passer leurs uniformes. Ils sortirent donc du compartiment pour rejoindre leur wagon. Ce fut le début des problèmes.

_Stoney_

Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cette attaque. D'abord parce qu'ils étaient quatre et que Stoney savait que les anti-elfes préféraient de loin tomber à bras-raccourcis sur un elfe seul plutôt qu'insulter trois humains et un elfe. Ensuite parce que c'était presque la fin du trajet. Enfin, il venait de passer des heures très agréables, qui l'avaient rendu moins vigilant.

Ils étaient cinq en face d'eux. Quatre garçons, une fille. Ils devaient avoir l'âge de James, ou un peu moins. Ils n'étaient pas en uniforme, donc Stoney ne pouvait pas connaître leur Maisons, mais ce n'était pas important : leurs intentions étaient visibles à la mine patibulaire des trois plus grands. La fille et un garçon blond se tenaient un peu en retrait, l'air d'attendre de voir ce qui allait se passer. Ils ne les aideraient pas.

La fille était jolie, avec un visage rond et des cheveux châtains, longs et raides. Elle fusillait James du regard.

« Travers, la salua-t-il sans sourire.

-Potter.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec des quatrièmes années, Euston et toi ?

-On a entendu qu'ils voulaient faire une connerie, répondit-elle. On ne pouvait pas manquer ça. »

Elle semblait sérieuse. A côté d'elle, le blond hochait la tête avec conviction. Les trois autres semblaient n'en avoir rien à faire. Stoney se dit, pour la centième fois depuis le début de la journée, que les humains étaient fous. Et ceux-là particulièrement.

_Lilith_

Elle serra les poings. Potter était là, avec ses cheveux châtains artistiquement décoiffés, ses trois taches de rousseur sur le bout du nez et ses yeux noisette. Il était là, juste en face, et elle n'avait qu'une envie, le cribler de coups, briser chacun de ses os, le réduire en bouillie. Tout ça à la fois. Et lui qui la regardait comme si elle l'avait trahi! Il s'attendait à quoi ? A ce qu'elle lui saute dans les bras ? Il pouvait toujours rêver !

Potter pouvait être fier de lui. C'était le seul être au monde qu'elle haïssait avec autant de force, de toutes les fibres de son âme. Sa première haine... Oh, ça, Lilith, savait haïr ! Farouchement, violemment, entièrement. Avec toute la vigueur de ses treize ans, toute sa fierté, toute sa conviction. Presque avec amour... Elle était possessive avec Potter. Il était à elle. Ce n'est pas comme si les ennemis de cette qualité poussaient sur les arbres...

A côté d'elle, Miles lui posa la main sur le bras, dans un geste apaisant. Sous ses cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient dans les yeux, il semblait un peu inquiet. En effet, le grand échalas qui lui servait de meilleur ami savait parfaitement à quel point Potter pouvait la mettre hors d'elle. Il suffisait qu'il apparaisse pour qu'elle ait envie de tout casser autour d'elle, lui en priorité.

Devant eux, les trois abrutis, alias Griffin Stephen, Flynn Peterson et Derek Goyle, un Gryffondor et deux Serpentards de quatrième année, rappelèrent leur présence à grand renfort d'insultes. Lilith se prépara au spectacle. Potter était à elle, effectivement. Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle n'appréciait pas de le voir affronter d'autres qu'elle... Tant qu'il n'oubliait pas qu'elle possédait la primeur de son antagonisme.

_James_

Il vit la main d'Euston sur le bras de Travers. Elle le regardait, les paupières à moitié fermées, le dos droit, altière. Cette main était une provocation. Tout ce qui concernait Travers était une provocation, et elle se jouait de lui en connaissance de cause. Haïssable, adorable, admirable, insaisissable créature... Comme le Petit Peuple des histoires moldues de Regan. Elle était cruelle avec lui, le blessant de toutes les façons qu'elle pouvait trouver, et James devait avouer une véritable addiction à la haine de cette gamine. Cette fille ne voulait pas voir son masque, elle voulait quelqu'un à combattre, un monstre. Le monstre qu'il se sentait devenir, de temps en temps. Elle lui donnait un but, autre que celui d'incarner James Potter.

Avec elle, il était vivant. Il était réel. Et elle laissait un autre la toucher, alors qu'il n'en avait jamais eu le droit. Elle laissait un autre l'apaiser. Alors que ce devrait être son rôle à lui. Son privilège d'ennemi attitré.

Il se retint de dégainer sa baguette. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Il aurait tout le temps de penser à Travers plus tard ! Il se tourna alors vers ce qui aurait pu être une belle alliance entre maisons, mais qui était en réalité un gros tas d'emmerdes.

Les trois garçons avaient beau avoir un an de moins que lui, ils étaient costauds et bien battis. James, lui, avait la musculature d'un Poursuiveur, des muscles tout en longueur, plutôt faits pour la vitesse, et il n'était pas très grand non plus. Quant aux trois petits, il avait beau ne pas douter de leur courage, ils n'étaient pas très doués avec leurs poings et ne connaissait aucun sort autrement que de manière théorique. Il se fit la remarque qu'il devait absolument leur apprendre quelques sorts défensifs le plus vite possible : le Chauve-Furie ou le maléfice du Saucisson, peut-être. Le rapport de force n'était donc pas en leur faveur, et il savait ne pas pouvoir compter sur Travers et Euston. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'un Préfet passe par là.

Pour une fois qu'il voulait en voir un !

_Dominique_

Quand elles croisèrent les Mills, Anthea et elle étaient en train de se hurler dessus. Rien d'inhabituel : le record était de 93 disputes en une heure. En effet, dans le cas de ces deux jeunes filles, on pouvait parler d'amitié vache. Courageusement, ni Hunter ni Jeffrey ne tentèrent de les éviter. Ils restèrent donc, debout, en plein milieu du couloir, attendant que les deux jeunes filles se calment. Ce fut assez rapide. En effet, Anthea, en apercevant les Mills, se tut, comme gênée. Elle fit en sorte d'éviter le regard des deux frères et se rua vers le compartiment le plus proche.

Dominique se tourna vers les garçons et haussa un sourcil, surprise du comportement de sa meilleure amie. Elle allait leur poser une question quand ils entendirent des cris et des insultes. Les Mills coururent vers le lieu d'où ils provenaient. Dominique les suivit.

James s'était mis devant Hugo, Stoney et Lily. Il 'avait pas encore sortit sa baguette, mais il serrait instinctivement les poings. Malgré toute sa détermination, et celle des trois petits, Ils faisaient peine à voir face à leurs adversaires. Ceux-ci, hilares, semblaient aussi être de cet avis. Dans un coin, Travers observait la scène, ses yeux scintillant d'un mélange d'inquiétude et de jubilation. Elle ne quittait pas du regard James. A côté d'elle, Euston la regardait avec appréhension. Avec raison, pensa Dominique. Les rencontres entre James et Travers étaient toujours explosives. De celles qui mériteraient d'être filmées. Le résultat obtiendrait sûrement l'oscar du plus gigantesque déni sentimental jamais vu au monde.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Jeffrey Mills avec sa belle voix grave, exercée par des années de hurlements sur terrain de Quidditch.»

Derrière lui, et pour ne pas être en reste, son frère cadet croisa les bras et redressa le dos, exhibant à la vue de tous ses avant-bras musclés. Le cœur de midinette de Dominique frémit. Ah, les batteurs et leur musculature développée... Un vrai régal pour les yeux !

Enfin, pour ses yeux à elles, car les trois abrutis qui menaçaient ses cousins ne semblèrent pas de cet avis. En effet, s'ils frémirent, ce fut plutôt d'angoisse. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil à la carrure des deux frères. L'un des trois, Stephen, un Gryffondor, se souvint Dominique, déglutit. Ils marmonnèrent de vagues explications et reculèrent rapidement. Travers et Euston les suivirent.

« Ça va, Potter ? demanda Jeffrey, l'air sincèrement inquiet pour son Poursuiveur vedette.

-Oui, merci. Sans vous, je ne sais pas comment on s'en serait sorti.

-C'était rien, répondit l'autre Mills en lançant un regard curieux à Stoney. Vous rentrez tous les trois à Poudlard ? demanda-t-il au deux petits et à l'elfe.»

Son frère aîné lui mit une tape sur le crane.

« Ils seraient pas dans le train sinon, crétin !

-Je demandais juste, je peux plus poser de questions, maintenant ? »

Les deux frères continuèrent jusqu'à leur compartiment en se disputant. Dominique, en les regardant s'éloigner, se demanda ce que lui cachait Anthea à leur sujet. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de garçons qui donnaient lieu à des mystères.

_Hugo_

En descendant du train, Hugo commença à ressentir une certaine angoisse. Ou alors c'était les quatre kilos de sucreries ingurgités dans le train qui ne passaient pas et pesaient sur son estomac. Difficile de trancher. Hugo ne savait pas trop, et de toute façon, il était plus occupé à observer la gare, les yeux étincelants. Il était déjà venu à Pré-au-Lard, comme beaucoup de jeunes sorciers, mais jamais en tant qu'élève de Poudlard. Lily, à côté de lui, souriait aussi. Quant à Stoney, Hugo ne pensait pas l'avoir déjà vu aussi heureux.

« Lily ! »

En entendant cette voix, Hugo ferma les yeux et soupira un bon coup. Pas elle... Et bien si. Nott arrivait. Cette grande perche blonde se dirigeait vers eux avec un grand sourire. Sourire qui se figea lorsqu'elle croisa le regard d'Hugo. Elle fronça alors le nez avec mépris, accentuant ainsi sa ressemblance avec un lapin psychopathe.

« Weasley, le salua-t-elle avec froideur.

-Nott, répondit-il sur le même ton, mais elle l'ignora pour se tourner vers Stoney.

-Stoney, s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement ! I faut absolument que tu finisses ta critique sur Mythic Itch !

-C'est quoi encore ce machin ? grommela Hugo.»

Les trois autres se tournèrent vers lui, l'air surpris. Même Nott avait oublié de l'ignorer pour le dévisager avec des yeux ronds.

« C'est un groupe qui commence à être connu, commença Lily.

-C'est ce qu'on a écouté en boucle quand Olivia est venue, ajouta Stoney. »

Heureusement pour Hugo, Hagrid appela les premières années avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Il se dirigea vers le demi-géant avec soulagement. Hagrid était toujours le bienvenu chez les Weasley, au point que les enfants le considéraient comme faisant partie de la famille. C'est pourquoi, sur le quai de la gare, les têtes rousses, brunes et blondes de tous les enfants Weasley et Potter se pressaient autour de son grand manteau plein de poches. Après quelques minutes de joyeuses salutations, les plus âgés partirent vers les calèches et les premières années purent se mettre en route. Hugo et Lily prirent des nouvelles sur le chemin qui menait aux barques.

_Lucy_

A côté d'elle, Stan fronçait les sourcils, l'air pensif. Elle lui toucha délicatement le bras pour attirer son attention.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Si je te le disais, je devrais te tuer, répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur. »

Elle s'arrêta et le regarda de travers. Il éclata de rire et passa son bras sur ses épaules pour l'attirer vers lui. Elle tenta de garder son sérieux, mais n'y arriva pas longtemps. Il lui expliqua enfin :

« Je réfléchissais à une stratégie pour les matchs de cette année.

-Tu veux me l'expliquer ? lui demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

-Ça va pas, non, répondit-il. Après tu seras prête à me battre. Je veux gagner la coupe cette année.

-Mais je suis toujours prête à te battre, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire. Et tu rêves, ajouta-t-elle. C'est moi qui vais gagner. »

Stanley la regarda en haussant un sourcil, l'air de se moquer d'elle. Elle le poussa en levant les yeux en l'air et partit en avant. Il la suivit en riant. Elle sourit discrètement, en l'entendant courir derrière elle.

_Rose_

Elle posa avec délicatesse son carnet sur ses genoux et repoussa ses boucles flamboyantes derrière ses oreilles. La calèche était vide et Rose profita du silence et de la solitude un instant avant de se mettre à crayonner. La porte s'ouvrit et le monde extérieur s'introduit brutalement dans le calme ouaté de la voiture. Elle leva ses yeux bleus et croisa ceux, gris, de l'intrus.

« Rose ! »

Sa voix fit un couac sur ce simple mot. Scorpius repris sa respiration, essayant de calmer son angoisse soudaine et priant pour que sa voix se stabilise enfin. Il en avait assez de toujours se ridiculiser face à la rouquine.

« Je veux dire... Ça ne te gêne pas si on s'installe avec toi ? »

Il croisait les doigts dans sa poche. Derrière lui, Albus et Caitlinn discutaient doucement, mais il ne les écoutait pas. Il était suspendu à la bouche de Rose. Elle hocha juste la tête avant de retourner à son croquis.

Ils montèrent tous les trois dans la calèche. Scorpius murmura un merci en s'asseyant à côté de la jeune fille. Il eut à ce moment un aperçu du dessin de Rose. Elle le cacha presque immédiatement, les joues un peu roses et les yeux baissés.

Le blond se rencogna dans la banquette, un sourire idiot aux lèvres. C'était lui qu'elle dessinait. La calèche se mit en branle.

_Stoney_

Stoney était figé. De l'autre côté du lac noir, il y avait un château au sommet d'une montagne. Un amas de tours élancées et de lourdes pierres qui se détachait sur la nuit noire. C'était la plus belle chose au monde. Lily saisit sa main. Il se tourna vers la jolie rousse. Elle lui souriait, ses yeux noisette étincelaient. Elle avait l'air particulièrement heureuse et un petit peu idiote. Il devait être dans le même état, se dit l'elfe de maison avec philosophie.

« Pas plus de quatre par barques, dit Hagrid. »

Leur quatuor déjà formé, ils montèrent à bord. Hugo grommelait à l'idée de partager sa barque avec Olivia et la jeune fille le fusillait du regard en s'installant. Le rouquin reprit du poil de la bête en s'autoproclamant capitaine et seul maître à bord et en manquant tomber par-dessus bord à force de gesticuler. Lily éclata de rire face aux pitreries de son cousin et Miss Nott elle-même se fendit d'un sourire qu'elle accompagna d'un sarcasme bien senti.

« En avant ! cria Hagrid, qui avait une barque pour lui tout seul.»

Tous se turent alors, et ce fut dans un silence quasi-religieux que les nouvelles premières années traversèrent le lac.

_James_

En entrant dans le Hall, il était impossible de louper la plaque commémorative de la Bataille. Comme à chaque fois, Fred passa le doigt sur le nom de leur oncle, sur son nom. Il avait le visage sérieux et, pour une fois James l'était aussi.

« Cela fait toujours aussi bizarre d'être mort, lui glissa Fred.

-Je sais, lui murmura James en réponse. »

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle prêts à jouer leurs rôles.

_Albus_

Il salua de la tête son frère en s'asseyant. James était déjà à sa table, avec Fred et Thomas Jordan. A la même table Molly s'était assise avec son meilleur ami, Neal Anderson, et Dominique discutait avec des garçons de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Chez les Serdaigles, Rose échangeait avec Roxanne et Louis, et de la table des Poufsouffles, Lucy faisait des signes au capitaine des Serpentards. Deux centaures, un elfe de maison et un gobelin étaient déjà installés à différentes tables, et on murmurait beaucoup autour d'eux.

« Ce ne sont pas des premières années ? demanda Scorpius à son meilleur ami.

-Non, ils ont dû suivre des cours par correspondance, lui répondit Albus. Ils ont été répartis pendant les vacances. Ma tante m'en a parlé cet été. »

Caitlinn ne se joignit pas à la discussion, les yeux fixés sur la centauresse installée chez les Serdaigles. Ses grands yeux verts brillaient d'intérêt. Albus fut soulagé de n'y lire aucune pointe de dégoût.

_Olivia_

La porte s'était ouverte sur une grande femme altière au teint mat. Elle était vêtue de rouge et avaient de longs cheveux bruns auxquels se mêlaient quelques mèches blanches. Elle dégageait une impression de professionnalisme et de sérieux à toute épreuve.

« Professeur Vector, les premières années, lui annonça Hagrid avec formalisme. »

La femme le remercia d'un sourire, révélant ainsi qu'elle avait dû être d'une très grande beauté dans sa jeunesse. Hugo le remarqua. Il avait l'air surpris. Olivia leva les yeux au ciel avec dépit. Les garçons étaient idiots.

« Suivez-moi, dit le professeur aux premières années. »

Elle les fit entrer dans le Hall. C'était une pièce gigantesque au sol dallé, où trônait un gigantesque escalier de marbre. Mais ce qui attirait le regard était la plaque de bronze accrochée sur le mur de pierre face à l'entrée. Elle était pourtant simple cette plaque. Pas de fioritures, ni de grande scène gravée. A peine quelques mots qui se laissaient deviner de loin. « Morts pour Poudlard le 2 mai 1998 », déchiffra Olivia. Une liste de noms suivait ce titre. Elle tourna la tête et remarqua que Lily et Hugo regarda la plaque avec attention. Même Hugo était sérieux, ce qui était un fait assez rare pour être noté. Pas qu'elle faisait attention à Hugo, bien entendu.

Ils entrèrent dans la petite salle réservée aux premières années. Olivia sentit son estomac se nouer. Aucun des premières années ne savaient comment se passait la Répartition. C'était la tradition, lui avaient dit ses parents. Mrs Weasley, la mère d'Hugo, leur avait expliqué cet été que c'était pour s'assurer que les tests ne risquaient pas d'être faussés d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mr Weasley avait ajouté avec un sourire un peu narquois que c'était aussi une forme de sadisme. En effet, leurs aînés avaient chacun leur version de la Répartition, et elles étaient toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres. Même Daniel, le grand frère d'Olivia, un garçon qui veillait pourtant sur sa petite sœur comme sur une poupée de porcelaine, s'y était mis, lui racontant qu'il fallait trouver son chemin dans un marécage peuplé de monstres de cauchemar.

Toutes les premières années se regardaient, un peu inquiets. Dans leurs esprits s'entrechoquaient des morceaux choisis de ces histoires chuchotées, transmises, déformées. Le professeur Vector se tourna vers eux, un doux sourire sur le visage.

« Bienvenue à Poudlard, dit-elle. Ici vous allez étudier pendant sept ans. Ici vous allez devenir des adultes, découvrir de nouveaux horizons, grandir avec votre magie. Mais avant cela, vous allez être répartis dans une des maisons. Ce sera pour vous l'équivalent de votre famille durant votre scolarité à Poudlard. Vous partagerez dortoirs, cours et salles communes. Mais aussi expériences et entraide. Il y a quatre maisons, qui ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chacune de ces maisons est porteuse de traditions et de valeurs, d'histoire et de noblesse. Elles ont toutes formé des sorciers extraordinaires, dont vous ferez peut-être partie. En attendant ce jour, pendant vos années à Poudlard, chacun de vos bons résultats feront gagner des points à votre maison, tandis que toute infraction au règlement vous fera perdre des points. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison ayant obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons. Chaque membre d'une maison doit travailler de son mieux pour que celle-ci obtienne cette récompense, j'espère donc que vous garderez ceci à l'esprit et servirez votre maison avec passion et intelligence. La Cérémonie commencera quand je reviendrais vous chercher. Attendez-moi en silence et soignez votre tenue. »

Elle quitta la salle. Olivia, la gorge sèche, se tourna vers Lily. La rouquine était encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Un peu plus loin, Hugo était avec Stoney et un autre elfe de Maison qui avait l'air bouleversé. Il leur racontait une de ses histoires idiotes pour leur permettre de se détendre. Pour une fois, Olivia se sentit fière du rouquin. Il leva la tête et leur regard se croisa quelques secondes.

« Je suis terrifiée, murmura Lily. »

Olivia décrocha son regard des yeux d'Hugo. En tournant la tête, elle remarqua un garçon qui regardait dans leur direction. Petit et brun, l'air asiatique, il semblait parfaitement calme et se distinguait en cela des autres élèves. Son regard noir était suspendu à la chevelure de Lily. Avant qu'elle puisse le faire remarquer à son amie, le professeur Vector entra.

« Mettez-vous en rang et suivez-moi, dit-elle. La cérémonie va commencer. »

_Molly_

« J'ai faim, grogna Neal. »

Molly haussa un sourcil, amusée. L'appétit de Neal était quasiment légendaire, alors qu'il était maigre comme un clou. Finn disait toujours que son frère mangeait toujours pour deux, parce qu'il était convaincu de devoir manger pour son jumeau. Finn en parlait toujours avec une mine un peu désespérée, oubliant que son appétit égalait presque celui de son frère. Ils lui manquaient déjà, lui, ses mimiques et ses répliques.

Hagrid s'assit à la table des professeurs. Neal soupira, soulagé. Le silence se fit quand la sous-directrice entra, suivie par la file des premières années. Molly repéra ses deux cousins, visibles de loin avec leurs cheveux flamboyants. Ils avaient l'air effrayés. Vector posa le Choixpeau et son tabouret devant eux.

Que v'là un vieux bout de cuir, qu'vous pensez,

Un chapeau sorti du placard,

Brûlé, déchiré, râpé, sale, rapiécé.

Je ne veux pas être vantard,

Mais sur la tête de Gryffondor,

Moi je brillais comme de l'or.

Alors il me souleva de sa tête-de-lard,

Et à eux quatre, les grands sorciers,

Ils firent de moi, de Poudlard,

Celui dont le choix est estimé.

Gryffondor était hardi et courageux,

Si vous rejoignez son clan,

Vous ferez alors partie de ceux

Qui feraient mieux d'agir avec un plan.

Poufsouffle, douce et juste dame,

Estimait le travail et la loyauté.

Pour être à la mesure de son âme,

Les siens connaissent patience et équité.

Serdaigle, à l'intelligence perçante,

Aux cultivés ouvre toujours ses portes,

Et à ceux dont la sagesse est abondante,

Apprend à se servir de leur tête.

Serpentard, lui était toujours roublard,

Rusés et ambitieux, vous serez chez vous

Dans sa maison tôt ou tard,

Car ils y ont tous du bagou !

Alors pose-moi sur ta tête,

Reste calme, tiens-toi prêt ou prête,

Ici tu trouveras un chez-toi,

Car je fais toujours le bon choix !

Le Choixpeau finit sa chanson rituelle dans les applaudissements fournis de l'assistance. La Répartition commença.

_Roxanne_

Roxanne applaudit avec les autres lorsque Amers, Zayn, un gamin pas bien grand et à la peau sombre fut réparti à Serdaigle. Elle échangea un sourire avec Louis. C'était toujours un bon présage pour une maison d'avoir le premier réparti. Plus prosaïquement, cela faisait de Rose, de Louis et d'elle les gagnants annuels du pari Weasley-Potter. A eux les Chocogrenouilles!

"Anly, appela le professeur Vector!"

Tous se turent en voyant une elfe de maison s'avancer. Elle ne paraissait pas très assurée, les oreilles basses, le pas chancelant, surtout avec tous les regards des élèves braqués sur elle.

"Serdaigle!"

La table restait silencieuse lorsque l'elfe enleva le Choixpeau. Rose se leva, commençant à applaudir, petite chose rousse que Louis et Roxanne suivirent. Chez les Poufsouffles, Lucy se leva aussi. James sauta sur ses pieds avec Fred et Thomas et se mit à tambouriner sur sa table. Molly et Dominique se levèrent aussi, entraînant leurs amis. Chez les Serpentard, Caitlinn, la meilleure amie d'Albus, ce-dernier et Scorpius se mirent aussi debout. Les deux amis de Molly, Owlcraft et Smarden, commencèrent à frapper dans leurs mains de la table des Serpentards. D'autres Gryffondors se mirent aussi à applaudir. Puis tous les Serdaigles se levèrent, les Poufsouffles, les Gryffondors, les Serpentards,... Lorsqu'Anly atteignit la table des Serdaigles, sa table, tous les élèves étaient debout. Il fallut attendre un peu que tous se calment pour que Beadle, Erin puisse être répartie à Poufsouffle.

_Olivia_

Elle fut la première de son petit groupe d'amis (car oui, même Hugo méritait ce titre) à s'asseoir sous le Choixpeau. Il sentait le vieux cuir et était trop grand pour son crâne, remarqua-t-elle.

« Dis que je sens mauvais, tant que tu y es !

-Vous avez plus de mille ans. Vous savez ce qu'on dit des vieux...

-Je ne te permet pas, jeune fille ! Je devrais te mettre dans la mauvaise maison par pure vengeance.

-Et risquer votre réputation d'infaillibilité ? On risquerait de vous mettre à la retraite pour sénilité.

-Tu es courageuse, ma petite. Et combative. Mais il faut que tu apprennes quels sont les combats qui valent la peine d'être menés... Tu seras tout-à-fait à ta place à Gryffondor ! »

Olivia bondit du tabouret et reposa dessus le chapeau avec un respect mêlé d'un zeste d'impudence. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la table des Gryffondors où des élèves applaudissaient son arrivée. A la table des Serdaigles, Daniel hocha la tête vers elle, montrant son approbation. Olivia sourit en s'asseyant à ce qui serait dorénavant sa table.

Les trois autres furent aussi envoyés à Gryffondor. Elle applaudit à chaque fois. Même pour Hugo. Le garçon qui regardait Lily fut l'avant dernier à passer, Wolf, Nero. Elle le montra à la rouquine pendant qu'il était réparti à Serdaigle. Elles le fixèrent avec attention avant de se mettre toutes les deux à pouffer. Il était plutôt mignon.

_Fred_

James fixait la table des Serdaigles avec attention. Fred dû lui donner un coup de coude pour qu'il se rende compte que la directrice s'était levée. Le professeur McGonnagall portait une robe bordeaux et un petit chapeau de la même teinte surplombait son chignon gris et ses fines lunettes. Elle était l'image même de la décence et de l'efficacité, pensa Fred, en se souvenant de la vielle dame échevelée qui avait dansé un rock endiablé lors de la fête de la Bataille de l'an dernier. Il lui était beaucoup plus difficile de la prendre au sérieux après avoir vu cette scène. Il se retint péniblement de rire et écouta son discours.

« Bienvenue à tous les nouveaux élèves de Poudlard, commença-t-elle, et bon retour aux autres. Que vous soyez centaures, elfes gobelins ou humains, Poudlard aura à cœur de vous proposer une nourriture spirituelle durant cette année, mais pour l'instant il est temps de nourrir nos corps plutôt que nos esprits. Je vous souhaite donc un bon appétit ! »

Sur ces mots, elle se rassit, provoquant un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Fred acclama comme les autres la fin de ce supplice de Tantale qu'était la Répartition. Avant de se jeter sur la nourriture, il eut tout de même le courage de demander à James ce qui l'intéressait tant chez les Serdaigles.

« Ce garçon regarde Lily, lui répondit-il.

-Et alors tu vas nous faire ton numéro de grand frère surprotecteur ? Lily sait se débrouiller toute seule. J'ai encore des bleus sur les fesses pour te le rappeler. Je te montre, si tu veux.

-Tout, mais pas ça, s'exclama son cousin avec une moue horrifiée. Évite-moi cette vision d'horreur, veux-tu ?

-En parlant d'horreur, c'est normal que Travers ne te lâche pas du regard depuis tout à l'heure ? lui demanda Thomas avec un sourire.»

L'expression de James était un mélange intéressant entre bonheur, terreur, colère et gêne. Fred et le jeune Jordan se frappèrent les mains avant de se pencher sur leurs assiettes respectives.

_James_

Il se saisit de son verre, tentant de se donner une contenance sous le regard brûlant de haine de la jeune fille. Même sans lever les yeux, il savait qu'elle le fixait. Il la connaissait assez pour le savoir, tout comme il savait qu'elle avait remarqué qu'il l'observait lorsqu'elle avait accueilli une autre Travers à sa table. Sûrement une autre de ses cousines, la sœur de la blonde Lucy, car James savait Lilith fille unique. Il savait aussi que, selon leur accord tacite, il ne devait pas s'intéresser à la famille de Travers. Celle qui avait été à moitié détruite par la guerre et ses conséquences. Il se servit sans faire attention à ce qu'il mettait dans son assiette. Thomas soupira.

« Cette année va être encore plus ennuyante que les précédentes, s'expliqua-t-il. James va essayer de draguer l'infirmière et Fred de faire exploser un maximum de bombabouses. On tombe dans la routine, les gars.

-Et tu veux faire quoi d'autre ? lui demanda Fred. Ce n'est pas comme si Poudlard offrait tant de possibilités que ça.

-Alors sortons du château ! répliqua-t-il.

-C'est l'anniversaire de ma cousine, samedi, dit James en se mêlant enfin de la conversation.

-Laquelle, demanda Thomas ?

-Pas une du côté Weasley, en tout cas, ajouta Fred.

-Regan. Ma cousine moldue. Elle fête ses quinze ans. »

Fred eut une grimace de dégoût.

_Dominique_

Dominique profitait de l'absence d'Anthea pour interroger les deux frères Mills (enfin, plus exactement, les deux frères Mills qui étaient à Gryffondor. En effet, ils avaient un frère cadet, Jason, le cerveau de la famille, en quatrième année à Serpentard) sur sa meilleure amie.

« Et donc, Jeffrey, tu as fait quelque chose de particulier pendant les vacances ? lui demanda-t-elle en battant des cils.»

Le batteur rougit et balbutia une réponse négative. Son frère éclata de rire.

« N'écoute pas mon frère, Dom, c'est un menteur ! Monsieur est allé à un rendez-vous arrangé au mois de juillet. Depuis, il passe son temps à soupirer sans me dire pourquoi. »

Son frère lui donna un grand coup de coude.

« Tais-toi, grogna-t-il. »

Anthea n'avait tout de même pas... McGonnagall se releva et le silence se fit avant qu'elle ne puisse en demander plus à Hunter, qui avait l'air prêt à tout lui raconter.

« Après ce bon repas, commença la directrice, je me dois de vous rappeler quelques-unes des règles les plus importantes : la forêt Interdite, qui borde le parc, est comme son nom l'indique, interdite. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'utiliser de magie dans les couloirs de l'école. Le couvre-feu est à 22 heures. Après cette heure, seuls les préfets ont le droit d'être en dehors de leur salle commune. La liste des objets interdits, à cet instant ses yeux croisèrent ceux de James, est affichée sur la porte de Miss Rummage, notre concierge. Je vous conseille vivement de la consulter le plus tôt possible.

Enfin, avant que nous nous quittions tous pour une bonne nuit de sommeil, je vous propose, comme la tradition le veut, de chanter l'hymne de Poudlard. »

_Scorpius_

Tandis que les autres élèves autour de lui s'époumonaient chacun sur l'air qu'ils avaient choisi, Scorpius tenta à nouveau de traduire sa musique sans réussir. De la table des Serdaigle, Rose le regardait en chantant. La musique flottait autour d'elle. Ce qu'elle était belle. Ce qu'elle était courageuse. Ce qu'elle était parfaite.

Cet instant de grâce finit trop tôt, avec la dernière note, avec le raclement de centaines de pieds sur le sol, avec les appels des amis, des inconnus, des préfets, des professeurs. Caitlinn posa sa main sur son bras pour le faire avancer. Rose le dépassa pour glisser quelques mots à sa cousine. La musique était encore dans chacun de ses gestes.

_Compte-rendu de la Cousinade Weasley du 13 juillet 2011, qui a eu lieu au fond du jardin de Papithur et Mamolly :_

_(Pris en note par Roxanne Weasley, parce que c'est moi qui aie la plus jolie écriture)_

_Participants :_

_-Tonton Charlie, chargé de nous surveiller, mais qui s'est endormi dans le hamac en nous laissant des directives très claires (si Mino, « Ne vous cassez rien et ne faites pas de bruit » c'est très clair!)._

_Trop vieux pour qu'on écrive son âge._

_-Teddy, qui n'est pas un Weasley-mais-presque, président de séance, 13 ans._

_-Victoire, qui va entrer à Poudlard dans un mois et demi (je suis trop jalouse!), 11 ans._

_-Dominique, que tout le monde appelle Mino, presque toutes ses dents et pas contente que j'écrive pas qu'elle les a toutes, 9 ans._

_-Lucy, qui vient d'entamer une grève de la faim contre les choux de Bruxelles (grève qui s'arrêtera au goûter, tout le monde le sais), 8 ans._

_-Roxanne, moi, plus prête à écrire qu'à parler, 8 ans._

_-Louis, dont l'anniversaire est dans trois jours et qui dit qu'il a le même âge que moi alors que c'est même pas vrai, 7 ans._

_-Fred, mon abruti de petit frère qui a mis une sauterelle dans ma salade, même si maman a pas voulu me croire quand je lui ai dit que c'était lui, 7 ans._

_-James qui, j'en suis sûre, a aidé Fred ce midi et à qui j'en veux aussi, 7 ans._

_-Molly, qui est très fière d'avoir (enfin!) perdu ses deux dents de devant et qui sourit tout le temps pour le montrer, 6 ans._

_-Rose, qui a bien voulu arrêter de gribouiller sur mon cahier pour venir avec nous, 5 ans._

_-Albus, en pleine découverte du vieil appareil photo de Tonton Percy que Papa lui a donné en lui disant de bien le casser, 5 ans._

_-Lily, qui s'est collée à James avec un grand sourire encore plein de gâteau du dessert, 3 ans._

_-Hugo, qui suce un caillou (je ne sais pas pourquoi), 3 ans._

_Sujet : Le départ à Poudlard de Teddy et Victoire._

_Teddy a commencé par rappeler que Victoire et lui partaient bientôt et qu'il fallait donc se préparer en conséquence._

_Lucy a demandé pourquoi on en parlait si tôt alors que l'on allait passer toutes nos vacances ensemble et elle a dit qu'elle ne voyait pas à quoi elle devait se préparer._

_Dominique a répondu qu'elle, elle devait se préparer à envahir la chambre de Victoire pendant son absence et à être enfin tranquille sans sa bonne-rien de sœur. Elle a dit ça en entortillant une de ses boucles blondes (celles que je rêve d'avoir) autour d'un de ses doigts, l'air toute gentille._

_Victoire a répliqué qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à entrer dans sa chambre, parce que sinon, elle allait tester sur elle tous les sortilèges qu'elle avait appris à Poudlard dès son retour des vacances. Elle, elle n'avait pas l'air toute gentille._

_Teddy a ajouté qu'il connaissait un sortilège qui faisait pousser des boutons et qu'il voulait bien l'apprendre à Victoire._

_James a demandé s'il pouvait aussi lui apprendre._

_Dominique a rappelé que l'on n'a pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard et que sa sœur ne lui faisait pas peur._

_Louis a dit qu'il ne voulait pas de sœurs avec des boutons, parce qu'elles étaient déjà méchantes, et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elles soient moches en plus._

_Dominique et Victoire lui ont répondu de la fermer._

_Lily a levé le poing et a donné un coup à James avec un grand sourire._

_Hugo s'est mis à rire et a failli avaler son caillou. Teddy lui a fait recracher et Hugo s'est mis à chouiner un peu._

_Fred a détaché Lily de James parce qu'ils commençaient à se battre. Lily a frappé Fred._

_Teddy a demandé le calme. Personne ne l'a écouté. Hugo a pleuré plus fort._

_Rose a profité du bruit pour reprendre son dessin. Sur MON cahier._

_Dominique et Victoire continuaient à s'hurler dessus. Lucy rigolait. Louis et James sont allés se cacher derrière Teddy. Albus a jeté son appareil photo sur le hamac. Tonton Charlie s'est réveillé et a demandé si ce n'était pas bientôt fini ce bazar._

_Vu au bal du Ministère :_

_La famille Weasley au grand complet. Arthur, directeur du département des accidents et catastrophes magiques, et Molly Weasley, son épouse et présidente de l'association pour une éducation mixte, menaient avec enthousiasme leur clan. Molly Weasley, très raffinée dans une robe bleu sombre au col carré, assortie d'une étole étoilée, nous a confié qu'il faudrait s'attendre à des nouveautés à partir de cet automne. Mr Weasley, dont la robe d'un ton taupe et d'une coupe très simple semblait avoir été coupée pour mettre en valeur celle de son épouse, n'a rien ajouté, mais son sourire laissait entendre que des choses se trament effectivement au sein du clan Weasley._

_William Weasley, chef de la section des Briseurs de Sorts d'élite de Gringotts, au bras de sa magnifique épouse, la française Fleur Delacour Weasley, coprésidente de l'association des Amis Lupin, n'a rien voulu nous dire sur d'éventuels projets familiaux, mais nous as parlé longuement des nouvelles taxes mises en place par la banque. Retenez qu'il vaut mieux investir en Europe ou en Océanie, et évitez avec le plus grand soin les États-Unis, le taux de change y étant particulièrement défavorable. Mrs Weasley s'est aussi exprimée sur les projets d'agrandissement de son association. Elle souhaiterait acheter une maison de campagne pour les loups-garous en convalescence. Elle nous a d'ailleurs enchantées en nous racontant la réponse que lui avait fait son agent immobilier : « Euh... des quoi ? ». En plus d'être très drôle, Mrs Delacour Weasley était très élégante dans une longue robe saumon ceinturée d'un long ruban noir de velours, tout comme son mari en redingote de toile beige accessoirisée d'une cravate bleu clair._

_Ils étaient accompagnés par Charlie Weasley, ancien Attrapeur vedette de Gryffondor et actuel directeur de la Réserve de Dragons de Moldavie. Toujours célibataire, celui-ci ne nous a envoyé qu'un sourire mystérieux avant d'inviter sa mère à valser. Il était charmant dans une robe cuivrée à revers vert sombre._

_Percy Weasley, qui est pressenti pour le rôle de directeur du département de coopération magique internationale, et sa femme Audrey, chef-pâtissière, nous ont éblouis en violet. Mrs Thompson-Weasley portait une robe longue et droite, légèrement évasée en bas, parsemée de cristaux et agrémentée d'un boléro en dentelle plus sombre. Mr Weasley, quand lui, était en robe à manches larges et col droit, d'un violet presque noir. Ce dernier nous a informés qu'il tiendrait une réunion sur la Foire Internationale avec ses homologues européens au mois de septembre._

_Venait ensuite George Weasley, propriétaire des boutiques_ Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux, _qui avait revêtu, avec sa flamboyance ordinaire, une robe orange sous un manteau léger turquoise et or. Sa femme, Angelina Johnson-Weasley, assistante d'Ollivander, portait une robe vaporeuse du même bleu avec des créoles et de lourds bracelets dorés. Ils n'ont pas souhaité s'exprimer. Mr Weasley nous a juste glissé que le fabricant de baguette pensait prendre sa retraite._

_L'Auror Ronald Weasley et son épouse, Mrs Hermione Granger-Weasley, directrice du Département de Liaison entre Espèces étaient charmants, en vêtements moldus pour elle, sorcier pour lui. Elle portait une robe courte de soie vert sombre, très large au niveau de la taille et serrée juste au-dessus des genoux. Détail intéressant, les côtés de la robe était en fait l'arrière des manches, qui ne couvraient que les épaules. Lui portait une robe classique brune, brodée d'argenté. Ils nous ont bien confirmé qu'Hermione était à la tête d'un nouveau projet, approuvé par le Ministre Shacklebot en personne, mais que c'était confidentiel._

_Sont ensuite entrés les Potter. Mrs Ginny Weasley-Potter, ancienne poursuiveuse des Harpies et chroniqueuse à Quidditch Magazine, portait un modèle unique de Mrs Guipure, une robe blanche drapée sur l'épaule, par-dessus une sous-robe ajustée noire et ceinturée par une double lanière noire._

_Mr Harry Potter, Capitaine du bureau des Aurors, en robe stricte verte avec un col bordé de doré, a salué la paix actuelle._

_Ils étaient accompagnés de leurs enfants : Victoire Weasley, en robe bleue évasée avec collier de perles, aux bras de Teddy Lupin, robe orange et cheveux bleus. Dominique Weasley, en robe courte à bustier noir et jupe crayon floue blanche, que l'on a aperçue en pleine discussion houleuse avec Adam Carter, langue-de-plomb en charge des protections du Poudlard Express. Lucy Weasley, dans une robe à jupe corolle rouge avec bande noire dix centimètres au-dessus de l'ourlet était radieuse en compagnie de Roxanne Weasley, robe de mousseline verte, avec jupe plissée et évasée au mollet, ceinture nouée et haut large avec manches courtes et col bateau, et de Louis Weasley, en robe de soirée grise et noire. Fred Weasley et James Potter sont restés ensemble tout le long de la soirée, Fred en manteau léger beige sur une robe bleu clair, James en robe bordeaux. Molly II Weasley était charmante en robe dos-nu marron avec ceinture couleur paille. Rose Weasley, en robe blanche style empire accessoirisée avec des pampilles dorées et Albus Potter, vêtu de soie bronze, ont échangé quelques points de vue avec des artistes étrangers. Enfin, les deux cadets, Lily Potter et Hugo Weasley, respectivement en tunique longue sans manches mauve d'inspiration grecque et en robe bleu foncé, ont fait danser leurs parents et le reste de leur famille._

_Parvati Goldstein, Sorciers Alternatifs, 20 juillet 2019_

_Molly_

Quand elle entra dans le compartiment, Becca et Neal se disputaient, tandis que Hollis courait après Blop. Le crapaud, pensant s'échapper, se rua vers la porte, mais Hollis le plaqua au sol, stoppant enfin la course folle du batracien. Il le remit dans son panier et tenta ensuite de se recoiffer.

Neal s'était assis sur l'autre banquette, les bras croisés, tandis que Becca hurlait encore. Molly ferma la porte.

« ...Et je te jure que la prochaine fois que tu me fais un coup pareil … Neal ? Tu m'écoutes ? »

Sans faire attention aux éclats de voix en fond sonore, Molly se tourna vers le Serpentard à côté d'elle. Hollis avait l'air aussi calme qu'à son habitude, malgré l'épi sur son crâne qui, la rouquine le savait parfaitement, devait l'exaspérer au plus haut point. Hollis détestait paraître négligé.

« Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? lui demanda-t-il, dans une tentative admirable de socialisation. »

Quel dommage que Becca ait manqué cet événement ! En effet, au bout de trois ans à essayer de lui faire assimiler la politesse la plus élémentaire, voilà qu'enfin elle avait de quoi être fière de son petit ami. En tout cas, Molly l'était pour deux, et elle ne se priva pas de le faire remarquer. Hollis rougit, la fois énervé de la moquerie sous-jacente et heureux d'avoir fait plaisir à son amie.

Becca et Neal se jetèrent sur lui, leur dispute oubliée. Molly les rejoint dans ce qui était devenu un câlin collectif. A eux trois, ils achevèrent de décoiffer le jeune brun.

_Roxanne_

La jeune fille ouvrit lentement les yeux, les paupières encore lourdes de sommeil. Le poids qui reposait sur son épaule droite s'agita en grommelant. Roxanne posa sa main libre sur la tête blonde, caressant lentement les boucles éparses.

Louis avait toujours eu de beaux cheveux, et, aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle l'avait toujours jalousé. Louis était beau, lui, avec ses cheveux de soleil et sa peau laiteuse. Même ses yeux sombres étaient beaux. Pire encore, Louis était intelligent. Brillant même. Et gentil. Et drôle. Le genre de garçons qu'il est impossible de ne pas aimer. Son cousin.

Il ouvrit les yeux, ses chaudes pupilles marron se fixant sur les siennes. Sur le siège en face, Lucy embrassait passionnément son copain. Sur ses genoux, Aristote, son chat gris, ronronnait doucement. Roxanne n'en avait strictement rien à faire.

Louis était là, et c'était elle qu'il regardait avec cette attention soutenue. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Elle faillit ne pas entendre les cris en provenance du couloir.

_Hugo_

Le voyage avait pourtant bien commencé. James et lui avaient mangé assez de bonbons pour provoquer une indigestion à un goinfre professionnel, prouvant encore une fois qu'ils faisaient partie de ces garçons qui mangeaient leur poids en nourriture à chaque repas. Puis ils avaient fait exploser quelques pétards multicolores, la version portable des Feuxfous Fuseboum, un des grands classiques des Sorciers Facétieux. Ils avaient ensuite abandonné Fred et Thomas, qui comataient sur leur banquette, pour aller se promener.

Lily, les yeux brillants, tambourinait contre la banquette, suivant le rythme de la musique de Scorpius. Celui-ci grattait avec douceur sa guitare. Rose, assise dans un coin, crayonnait. James, un peu jaloux, regardait sa sœur. Albus somnolait, le ventre plein. Stoney et Caitlinn jouaient aux cartes. La Serpentarde avait accepté ce partenaire de jeu improvisé sans un mot, comme à son habitude. Les pensées de Caitlinn étaient toujours impénétrables aux profanes, mais même Hugo avait pu voir son hésitation face à l'elfe de maison. Il avait aussi remarqué sa détente progressive au cours de la partie, tandis que Stoney et elle discutaient à bâtons rompus. L'elfe avait toujours été, par pure nécessité, un grand diplomate.

Un des préfets, ouvrant leur porte, les prévint qu'ils étaient à une heure de Poudlard, et qu'il était temps de passer leurs uniformes. Ils sortirent donc du compartiment pour rejoindre leur wagon. Ce fut le début des problèmes.

_Stoney_

Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cette attaque. D'abord parce qu'ils étaient quatre et que Stoney savait que les anti-elfes préféraient de loin tomber à bras-raccourcis sur un elfe seul plutôt qu'insulter trois humains et un elfe. Ensuite parce que c'était presque la fin du trajet. Enfin, il venait de passer des heures très agréables, qui l'avaient rendu moins vigilant.

Ils étaient cinq en face d'eux. Quatre garçons, une fille. Ils devaient avoir l'âge de James, ou un peu moins. Ils n'étaient pas en uniforme, donc Stoney ne pouvait pas connaître leur Maisons, mais ce n'était pas important : leurs intentions étaient visibles à la mine patibulaire des trois plus grands. La fille et un garçon blond se tenaient un peu en retrait, l'air d'attendre de voir ce qui allait se passer. Ils ne les aideraient pas.

La fille était jolie, avec un visage rond et des cheveux châtains, longs et raides. Elle fusillait James du regard.

« Travers, la salua-t-il sans sourire.

-Potter.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec des quatrièmes années, Euston et toi ?

-On a entendu qu'ils voulaient faire une connerie, répondit-elle. On ne pouvait pas manquer ça. »

Elle semblait sérieuse. A côté d'elle, le blond hochait la tête avec conviction. Les trois autres semblaient n'en avoir rien à faire. Stoney se dit, pour la centième fois depuis le début de la journée, que les humains étaient fous. Et ceux-là particulièrement.

_Lilith_

Elle serra les poings. Potter était là, avec ses cheveux châtains artistiquement décoiffés, ses trois taches de rousseur sur le bout du nez et ses yeux noisette. Il était là, juste en face, et elle n'avait qu'une envie, le cribler de coups, briser chacun de ses os, le réduire en bouillie. Tout ça à la fois. Et lui qui la regardait comme si elle l'avait trahi! Il s'attendait à quoi ? A ce qu'elle lui saute dans les bras ? Il pouvait toujours rêver !

Potter pouvait être fier de lui. C'était le seul être au monde qu'elle haïssait avec autant de force, de toutes les fibres de son âme. Sa première haine... Oh, ça, Lilith, savait haïr ! Farouchement, violemment, entièrement. Avec toute la vigueur de ses treize ans, toute sa fierté, toute sa conviction. Presque avec amour... Elle était possessive avec Potter. Il était à elle. Ce n'est pas comme si les ennemis de cette qualité poussaient sur les arbres...

A côté d'elle, Miles lui posa la main sur le bras, dans un geste apaisant. Sous ses cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient dans les yeux, il semblait un peu inquiet. En effet, le grand échalas qui lui servait de meilleur ami savait parfaitement à quel point Potter pouvait la mettre hors d'elle. Il suffisait qu'il apparaisse pour qu'elle ait envie de tout casser autour d'elle, lui en priorité.

Devant eux, les trois abrutis, alias Griffin Stephen, Flynn Peterson et Derek Goyle, un Gryffondor et deux Serpentards de quatrième année, rappelèrent leur présence à grand renfort d'insultes. Lilith se prépara au spectacle. Potter était à elle, effectivement. Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle n'appréciait pas de le voir affronter d'autres qu'elle... Tant qu'il n'oubliait pas qu'elle possédait la primeur de son antagonisme.

_James_

Il vit la main d'Euston sur le bras de Travers. Elle le regardait, les paupières à moitié fermées, le dos droit, altière. Cette main était une provocation. Tout ce qui concernait Travers était une provocation, et elle se jouait de lui en connaissance de cause. Haïssable, adorable, admirable, insaisissable créature... Comme le Petit Peuple des histoires moldues de Regan. Elle était cruelle avec lui, le blessant de toutes les façons qu'elle pouvait trouver, et James devait avouer une véritable addiction à la haine de cette gamine. Cette fille ne voulait pas voir son masque, elle voulait quelqu'un à combattre, un monstre. Le monstre qu'il se sentait devenir, de temps en temps. Elle lui donnait un but, autre que celui d'incarner James Potter.

Avec elle, il était vivant. Il était réel. Et elle laissait un autre la toucher, alors qu'il n'en avait jamais eu le droit. Elle laissait un autre l'apaiser. Alors que ce devrait être son rôle à lui. Son privilège d'ennemi attitré.

Il se retint de dégainer sa baguette. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Il aurait tout le temps de penser à Travers plus tard ! Il se tourna alors vers ce qui aurait pu être une belle alliance entre maisons, mais qui était en réalité un gros tas d'emmerdes.

Les trois garçons avaient beau avoir un an de moins que lui, ils étaient costauds et bien battis. James, lui, avait la musculature d'un Poursuiveur, des muscles tout en longueur, plutôt faits pour la vitesse, et il n'était pas très grand non plus. Quant aux trois petits, il avait beau ne pas douter de leur courage, ils n'étaient pas très doués avec leurs poings et ne connaissait aucun sort autrement que de manière théorique. Il se fit la remarque qu'il devait absolument leur apprendre quelques sorts défensifs le plus vite possible : le Chauve-Furie ou le maléfice du Saucisson, peut-être. Le rapport de force n'était donc pas en leur faveur, et il savait ne pas pouvoir compter sur Travers et Euston. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'un Préfet passe par là.

Pour une fois qu'il voulait en voir un !

_Dominique_

Quand elles croisèrent les Mills, Anthea et elle étaient en train de se hurler dessus. Rien d'inhabituel : le record était de 93 disputes en une heure. En effet, dans le cas de ces deux jeunes filles, on pouvait parler d'amitié vache. Courageusement, ni Hunter ni Jeffrey ne tentèrent de les éviter. Ils restèrent donc, debout, en plein milieu du couloir, attendant que les deux jeunes filles se calment. Ce fut assez rapide. En effet, Anthea, en apercevant les Mills, se tut, comme gênée. Elle fit en sorte d'éviter le regard des deux frères et se rua vers le compartiment le plus proche.

Dominique se tourna vers les garçons et haussa un sourcil, surprise du comportement de sa meilleure amie. Elle allait leur poser une question quand ils entendirent des cris et des insultes. Les Mills coururent vers le lieu d'où ils provenaient. Dominique les suivit.

James s'était mis devant Hugo, Stoney et Lily. Il 'avait pas encore sortit sa baguette, mais il serrait instinctivement les poings. Malgré toute sa détermination, et celle des trois petits, Ils faisaient peine à voir face à leurs adversaires. Ceux-ci, hilares, semblaient aussi être de cet avis. Dans un coin, Travers observait la scène, ses yeux scintillant d'un mélange d'inquiétude et de jubilation. Elle ne quittait pas du regard James. A côté d'elle, Euston la regardait avec appréhension. Avec raison, pensa Dominique. Les rencontres entre James et Travers étaient toujours explosives. De celles qui mériteraient d'être filmées. Le résultat obtiendrait sûrement l'oscar du plus gigantesque déni sentimental jamais vu au monde.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Jeffrey Mills avec sa belle voix grave, exercée par des années de hurlements sur terrain de Quidditch.»

Derrière lui, et pour ne pas être en reste, son frère cadet croisa les bras et redressa le dos, exhibant à la vue de tous ses avant-bras musclés. Le cœur de midinette de Dominique frémit. Ah, les batteurs et leur musculature développée... Un vrai régal pour les yeux !

Enfin, pour ses yeux à elles, car les trois abrutis qui menaçaient ses cousins ne semblèrent pas de cet avis. En effet, s'ils frémirent, ce fut plutôt d'angoisse. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil à la carrure des deux frères. L'un des trois, Stephen, un Gryffondor, se souvint Dominique, déglutit. Ils marmonnèrent de vagues explications et reculèrent rapidement. Travers et Euston les suivirent.

« Ça va, Potter ? demanda Jeffrey, l'air sincèrement inquiet pour son Poursuiveur vedette.

-Oui, merci. Sans vous, je ne sais pas comment on s'en serait sorti.

-C'était rien, répondit l'autre Mills en lançant un regard curieux à Stoney. Vous rentrez tous les trois à Poudlard ? demanda-t-il au deux petits et à l'elfe.»

Son frère aîné lui mit une tape sur le crane.

« Ils seraient pas dans le train sinon, crétin !

-Je demandais juste, je peux plus poser de questions, maintenant ? »

Les deux frères continuèrent jusqu'à leur compartiment en se disputant. Dominique, en les regardant s'éloigner, se demanda ce que lui cachait Anthea à leur sujet. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de garçons qui donnaient lieu à des mystères.

_Hugo_

En descendant du train, Hugo commença à ressentir une certaine angoisse. Ou alors c'était les quatre kilos de sucreries ingurgités dans le train qui ne passaient pas et pesaient sur son estomac. Difficile de trancher. Hugo ne savait pas trop, et de toute façon, il était plus occupé à observer la gare, les yeux étincelants. Il était déjà venu à Pré-au-Lard, comme beaucoup de jeunes sorciers, mais jamais en tant qu'élève de Poudlard. Lily, à côté de lui, souriait aussi. Quant à Stoney, Hugo ne pensait pas l'avoir déjà vu aussi heureux.

« Lily ! »

En entendant cette voix, Hugo ferma les yeux et soupira un bon coup. Pas elle... Et bien si. Nott arrivait. Cette grande perche blonde se dirigeait vers eux avec un grand sourire. Sourire qui se figea lorsqu'elle croisa le regard d'Hugo. Elle fronça alors le nez avec mépris, accentuant ainsi sa ressemblance avec un lapin psychopathe.

« Weasley, le salua-t-elle avec froideur.

-Nott, répondit-il sur le même ton, mais elle l'ignora pour se tourner vers Stoney.

-Stoney, s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement ! I faut absolument que tu finisses ta critique sur Mythic Itch !

-C'est quoi encore ce machin ? grommela Hugo.»

Les trois autres se tournèrent vers lui, l'air surpris. Même Nott avait oublié de l'ignorer pour le dévisager avec des yeux ronds.

« C'est un groupe qui commence à être connu, commença Lily.

-C'est ce qu'on a écouté en boucle quand Olivia est venue, ajouta Stoney. »

Heureusement pour Hugo, Hagrid appela les premières années avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Il se dirigea vers le demi-géant avec soulagement. Hagrid était toujours le bienvenu chez les Weasley, au point que les enfants le considéraient comme faisant partie de la famille. C'est pourquoi, sur le quai de la gare, les têtes rousses, brunes et blondes de tous les enfants Weasley et Potter se pressaient autour de son grand manteau plein de poches. Après quelques minutes de joyeuses salutations, les plus âgés partirent vers les calèches et les premières années purent se mettre en route. Hugo et Lily prirent des nouvelles sur le chemin qui menait aux barques.

_Lucy_

A côté d'elle, Stan fronçait les sourcils, l'air pensif. Elle lui toucha délicatement le bras pour attirer son attention.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Si je te le disais, je devrais te tuer, répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur. »

Elle s'arrêta et le regarda de travers. Il éclata de rire et passa son bras sur ses épaules pour l'attirer vers lui. Elle tenta de garder son sérieux, mais n'y arriva pas longtemps. Il lui expliqua enfin :

« Je réfléchissais à une stratégie pour les matchs de cette année.

-Tu veux me l'expliquer ? lui demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

-Ça va pas, non, répondit-il. Après tu seras prête à me battre. Je veux gagner la coupe cette année.

-Mais je suis toujours prête à te battre, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire. Et tu rêves, ajouta-t-elle. C'est moi qui vais gagner. »

Stanley la regarda en haussant un sourcil, l'air de se moquer d'elle. Elle le poussa en levant les yeux en l'air et partit en avant. Il la suivit en riant. Elle sourit discrètement, en l'entendant courir derrière elle.

_Rose_

Elle posa avec délicatesse son carnet sur ses genoux et repoussa ses boucles flamboyantes derrière ses oreilles. La calèche était vide et Rose profita du silence et de la solitude un instant avant de se mettre à crayonner. La porte s'ouvrit et le monde extérieur s'introduit brutalement dans le calme ouaté de la voiture. Elle leva ses yeux bleus et croisa ceux, gris, de l'intrus.

« Rose ! »

Sa voix fit un couac sur ce simple mot. Scorpius repris sa respiration, essayant de calmer son angoisse soudaine et priant pour que sa voix se stabilise enfin. Il en avait assez de toujours se ridiculiser face à la rouquine.

« Je veux dire... Ça ne te gêne pas si on s'installe avec toi ? »

Il croisait les doigts dans sa poche. Derrière lui, Albus et Caitlinn discutaient doucement, mais il ne les écoutait pas. Il était suspendu à la bouche de Rose. Elle hocha juste la tête avant de retourner à son croquis.

Ils montèrent tous les trois dans la calèche. Scorpius murmura un merci en s'asseyant à côté de la jeune fille. Il eut à ce moment un aperçu du dessin de Rose. Elle le cacha presque immédiatement, les joues un peu roses et les yeux baissés.

Le blond se rencogna dans la banquette, un sourire idiot aux lèvres. C'était lui qu'elle dessinait. La calèche se mit en branle.

_Stoney_

Stoney était figé. De l'autre côté du lac noir, il y avait un château au sommet d'une montagne. Un amas de tours élancées et de lourdes pierres qui se détachait sur la nuit noire. C'était la plus belle chose au monde. Lily saisit sa main. Il se tourna vers la jolie rousse. Elle lui souriait, ses yeux noisette étincelaient. Elle avait l'air particulièrement heureuse et un petit peu idiote. Il devait être dans le même état, se dit l'elfe de maison avec philosophie.

« Pas plus de quatre par barques, dit Hagrid. »

Leur quatuor déjà formé, ils montèrent à bord. Hugo grommelait à l'idée de partager sa barque avec Olivia et la jeune fille le fusillait du regard en s'installant. Le rouquin reprit du poil de la bête en s'autoproclamant capitaine et seul maître à bord et en manquant tomber par-dessus bord à force de gesticuler. Lily éclata de rire face aux pitreries de son cousin et Miss Nott elle-même se fendit d'un sourire qu'elle accompagna d'un sarcasme bien senti.

« En avant ! cria Hagrid, qui avait une barque pour lui tout seul.»

Tous se turent alors, et ce fut dans un silence quasi-religieux que les nouvelles premières années traversèrent le lac.

_James_

En entrant dans le Hall, il était impossible de louper la plaque commémorative de la Bataille. Comme à chaque fois, Fred passa le doigt sur le nom de leur oncle, sur son nom. Il avait le visage sérieux et, pour une fois James l'était aussi.

« Cela fait toujours aussi bizarre d'être mort, lui glissa Fred.

-Je sais, lui murmura James en réponse. »

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle prêts à jouer leurs rôles.

_Albus_

Il salua de la tête son frère en s'asseyant. James était déjà à sa table, avec Fred et Thomas Jordan. A la même table Molly s'était assise avec son meilleur ami, Neal Anderson, et Dominique discutait avec des garçons de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Chez les Serdaigles, Rose échangeait avec Roxanne et Louis, et de la table des Poufsouffles, Lucy faisait des signes au capitaine des Serpentards. Deux centaures, un elfe de maison et un gobelin étaient déjà installés à différentes tables, et on murmurait beaucoup autour d'eux.

« Ce ne sont pas des premières années ? demanda Scorpius à son meilleur ami.

-Non, ils ont dû suivre des cours par correspondance, lui répondit Albus. Ils ont été répartis pendant les vacances. Ma tante m'en a parlé cet été. »

Caitlinn ne se joignit pas à la discussion, les yeux fixés sur la centauresse installée chez les Serdaigles. Ses grands yeux verts brillaient d'intérêt. Albus fut soulagé de n'y lire aucune pointe de dégoût.

_Olivia_

La porte s'était ouverte sur une grande femme altière au teint mat. Elle était vêtue de rouge et avaient de longs cheveux bruns auxquels se mêlaient quelques mèches blanches. Elle dégageait une impression de professionnalisme et de sérieux à toute épreuve.

« Professeur Vector, les premières années, lui annonça Hagrid avec formalisme. »

La femme le remercia d'un sourire, révélant ainsi qu'elle avait dû être d'une très grande beauté dans sa jeunesse. Hugo le remarqua. Il avait l'air surpris. Olivia leva les yeux au ciel avec dépit. Les garçons étaient idiots.

« Suivez-moi, dit le professeur aux premières années. »

Elle les fit entrer dans le Hall. C'était une pièce gigantesque au sol dallé, où trônait un gigantesque escalier de marbre. Mais ce qui attirait le regard était la plaque de bronze accrochée sur le mur de pierre face à l'entrée. Elle était pourtant simple cette plaque. Pas de fioritures, ni de grande scène gravée. A peine quelques mots qui se laissaient deviner de loin. « Morts pour Poudlard le 2 mai 1998 », déchiffra Olivia. Une liste de noms suivait ce titre. Elle tourna la tête et remarqua que Lily et Hugo regarda la plaque avec attention. Même Hugo était sérieux, ce qui était un fait assez rare pour être noté. Pas qu'elle faisait attention à Hugo, bien entendu.

Ils entrèrent dans la petite salle réservée aux premières années. Olivia sentit son estomac se nouer. Aucun des premières années ne savaient comment se passait la Répartition. C'était la tradition, lui avaient dit ses parents. Mrs Weasley, la mère d'Hugo, leur avait expliqué cet été que c'était pour s'assurer que les tests ne risquaient pas d'être faussés d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mr Weasley avait ajouté avec un sourire un peu narquois que c'était aussi une forme de sadisme. En effet, leurs aînés avaient chacun leur version de la Répartition, et elles étaient toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres. Même Daniel, le grand frère d'Olivia, un garçon qui veillait pourtant sur sa petite sœur comme sur une poupée de porcelaine, s'y était mis, lui racontant qu'il fallait trouver son chemin dans un marécage peuplé de monstres de cauchemar.

Toutes les premières années se regardaient, un peu inquiets. Dans leurs esprits s'entrechoquaient des morceaux choisis de ces histoires chuchotées, transmises, déformées. Le professeur Vector se tourna vers eux, un doux sourire sur le visage.

« Bienvenue à Poudlard, dit-elle. Ici vous allez étudier pendant sept ans. Ici vous allez devenir des adultes, découvrir de nouveaux horizons, grandir avec votre magie. Mais avant cela, vous allez être répartis dans une des maisons. Ce sera pour vous l'équivalent de votre famille durant votre scolarité à Poudlard. Vous partagerez dortoirs, cours et salles communes. Mais aussi expériences et entraide. Il y a quatre maisons, qui ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chacune de ces maisons est porteuse de traditions et de valeurs, d'histoire et de noblesse. Elles ont toutes formé des sorciers extraordinaires, dont vous ferez peut-être partie. En attendant ce jour, pendant vos années à Poudlard, chacun de vos bons résultats feront gagner des points à votre maison, tandis que toute infraction au règlement vous fera perdre des points. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison ayant obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons. Chaque membre d'une maison doit travailler de son mieux pour que celle-ci obtienne cette récompense, j'espère donc que vous garderez ceci à l'esprit et servirez votre maison avec passion et intelligence. La Cérémonie commencera quand je reviendrais vous chercher. Attendez-moi en silence et soignez votre tenue. »

Elle quitta la salle. Olivia, la gorge sèche, se tourna vers Lily. La rouquine était encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Un peu plus loin, Hugo était avec Stoney et un autre elfe de Maison qui avait l'air bouleversé. Il leur racontait une de ses histoires idiotes pour leur permettre de se détendre. Pour une fois, Olivia se sentit fière du rouquin. Il leva la tête et leur regard se croisa quelques secondes.

« Je suis terrifiée, murmura Lily. »

Olivia décrocha son regard des yeux d'Hugo. En tournant la tête, elle remarqua un garçon qui regardait dans leur direction. Petit et brun, l'air asiatique, il semblait parfaitement calme et se distinguait en cela des autres élèves. Son regard noir était suspendu à la chevelure de Lily. Avant qu'elle puisse le faire remarquer à son amie, le professeur Vector entra.

« Mettez-vous en rang et suivez-moi, dit-elle. La cérémonie va commencer. »

_Molly_

« J'ai faim, grogna Neal. »

Molly haussa un sourcil, amusée. L'appétit de Neal était quasiment légendaire, alors qu'il était maigre comme un clou. Finn disait toujours que son frère mangeait toujours pour deux, parce qu'il était convaincu de devoir manger pour son jumeau. Finn en parlait toujours avec une mine un peu désespérée, oubliant que son appétit égalait presque celui de son frère. Ils lui manquaient déjà, lui, ses mimiques et ses répliques.

Hagrid s'assit à la table des professeurs. Neal soupira, soulagé. Le silence se fit quand la sous-directrice entra, suivie par la file des premières années. Molly repéra ses deux cousins, visibles de loin avec leurs cheveux flamboyants. Ils avaient l'air effrayés. Vector posa le Choixpeau et son tabouret devant eux.

Que v'là un vieux bout de cuir, qu'vous pensez,

Un chapeau sorti du placard,

Brûlé, déchiré, râpé, sale, rapiécé.

Je ne veux pas être vantard,

Mais sur la tête de Gryffondor,

Moi je brillais comme de l'or.

Alors il me souleva de sa tête-de-lard,

Et à eux quatre, les grands sorciers,

Ils firent de moi, de Poudlard,

Celui dont le choix est estimé.

Gryffondor était hardi et courageux,

Si vous rejoignez son clan,

Vous ferez alors partie de ceux

Qui feraient mieux d'agir avec un plan.

Poufsouffle, douce et juste dame,

Estimait le travail et la loyauté.

Pour être à la mesure de son âme,

Les siens connaissent patience et équité.

Serdaigle, à l'intelligence perçante,

Aux cultivés ouvre toujours ses portes,

Et à ceux dont la sagesse est abondante,

Apprend à se servir de leur tête.

Serpentard, lui était toujours roublard,

Rusés et ambitieux, vous serez chez vous

Dans sa maison tôt ou tard,

Car ils y ont tous du bagou !

Alors pose-moi sur ta tête,

Reste calme, tiens-toi prêt ou prête,

Ici tu trouveras un chez-toi,

Car je fais toujours le bon choix !

Le Choixpeau finit sa chanson rituelle dans les applaudissements fournis de l'assistance. La Répartition commença.

_Roxanne_

Roxanne applaudit avec les autres lorsque Amers, Zayn, un gamin pas bien grand et à la peau sombre fut réparti à Serdaigle. Elle échangea un sourire avec Louis. C'était toujours un bon présage pour une maison d'avoir le premier réparti. Plus prosaïquement, cela faisait de Rose, de Louis et d'elle les gagnants annuels du pari Weasley-Potter. A eux les Chocogrenouilles!

"Anly, appela le professeur Vector!"

Tous se turent en voyant une elfe de maison s'avancer. Elle ne paraissait pas très assurée, les oreilles basses, le pas chancelant, surtout avec tous les regards des élèves braqués sur elle.

"Serdaigle!"

La table restait silencieuse lorsque l'elfe enleva le Choixpeau. Rose se leva, commençant à applaudir, petite chose rousse que Louis et Roxanne suivirent. Chez les Poufsouffles, Lucy se leva aussi. James sauta sur ses pieds avec Fred et Thomas et se mit à tambouriner sur sa table. Molly et Dominique se levèrent aussi, entraînant leurs amis. Chez les Serpentard, Caitlinn, la meilleure amie d'Albus, ce-dernier et Scorpius se mirent aussi debout. Les deux amis de Molly, Owlcraft et Smarden, commencèrent à frapper dans leurs mains de la table des Serpentards. D'autres Gryffondors se mirent aussi à applaudir. Puis tous les Serdaigles se levèrent, les Poufsouffles, les Gryffondors, les Serpentards,... Lorsqu'Anly atteignit la table des Serdaigles, sa table, tous les élèves étaient debout. Il fallut attendre un peu que tous se calment pour que Beadle, Erin puisse être répartie à Poufsouffle.

_Olivia_

Elle fut la première de son petit groupe d'amis (car oui, même Hugo méritait ce titre) à s'asseoir sous le Choixpeau. Il sentait le vieux cuir et était trop grand pour son crâne, remarqua-t-elle.

« Dis que je sens mauvais, tant que tu y es !

-Vous avez plus de mille ans. Vous savez ce qu'on dit des vieux...

-Je ne te permet pas, jeune fille ! Je devrais te mettre dans la mauvaise maison par pure vengeance.

-Et risquer votre réputation d'infaillibilité ? On risquerait de vous mettre à la retraite pour sénilité.

-Tu es courageuse, ma petite. Et combative. Mais il faut que tu apprennes quels sont les combats qui valent la peine d'être menés... Tu seras tout-à-fait à ta place à Gryffondor ! »

Olivia bondit du tabouret et reposa dessus le chapeau avec un respect mêlé d'un zeste d'impudence. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la table des Gryffondors où des élèves applaudissaient son arrivée. A la table des Serdaigles, Daniel hocha la tête vers elle, montrant son approbation. Olivia sourit en s'asseyant à ce qui serait dorénavant sa table.

Les trois autres furent aussi envoyés à Gryffondor. Elle applaudit à chaque fois. Même pour Hugo. Le garçon qui regardait Lily fut l'avant dernier à passer, Wolf, Nero. Elle le montra à la rouquine pendant qu'il était réparti à Serdaigle. Elles le fixèrent avec attention avant de se mettre toutes les deux à pouffer. Il était plutôt mignon.

_Fred_

James fixait la table des Serdaigles avec attention. Fred dû lui donner un coup de coude pour qu'il se rende compte que la directrice s'était levée. Le professeur McGonnagall portait une robe bordeaux et un petit chapeau de la même teinte surplombait son chignon gris et ses fines lunettes. Elle était l'image même de la décence et de l'efficacité, pensa Fred, en se souvenant de la vielle dame échevelée qui avait dansé un rock endiablé lors de la fête de la Bataille de l'an dernier. Il lui était beaucoup plus difficile de la prendre au sérieux après avoir vu cette scène. Il se retint péniblement de rire et écouta son discours.

« Bienvenue à tous les nouveaux élèves de Poudlard, commença-t-elle, et bon retour aux autres. Que vous soyez centaures, elfes gobelins ou humains, Poudlard aura à cœur de vous proposer une nourriture spirituelle durant cette année, mais pour l'instant il est temps de nourrir nos corps plutôt que nos esprits. Je vous souhaite donc un bon appétit ! »

Sur ces mots, elle se rassit, provoquant un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Fred acclama comme les autres la fin de ce supplice de Tantale qu'était la Répartition. Avant de se jeter sur la nourriture, il eut tout de même le courage de demander à James ce qui l'intéressait tant chez les Serdaigles.

« Ce garçon regarde Lily, lui répondit-il.

-Et alors tu vas nous faire ton numéro de grand frère surprotecteur ? Lily sait se débrouiller toute seule. J'ai encore des bleus sur les fesses pour te le rappeler. Je te montre, si tu veux.

-Tout, mais pas ça, s'exclama son cousin avec une moue horrifiée. Évite-moi cette vision d'horreur, veux-tu ?

-En parlant d'horreur, c'est normal que Travers ne te lâche pas du regard depuis tout à l'heure ? lui demanda Thomas avec un sourire.»

L'expression de James était un mélange intéressant entre bonheur, terreur, colère et gêne. Fred et le jeune Jordan se frappèrent les mains avant de se pencher sur leurs assiettes respectives.

_James_

Il se saisit de son verre, tentant de se donner une contenance sous le regard brûlant de haine de la jeune fille. Même sans lever les yeux, il savait qu'elle le fixait. Il la connaissait assez pour le savoir, tout comme il savait qu'elle avait remarqué qu'il l'observait lorsqu'elle avait accueilli une autre Travers à sa table. Sûrement une autre de ses cousines, la sœur de la blonde Lucy, car James savait Lilith fille unique. Il savait aussi que, selon leur accord tacite, il ne devait pas s'intéresser à la famille de Travers. Celle qui avait été à moitié détruite par la guerre et ses conséquences. Il se servit sans faire attention à ce qu'il mettait dans son assiette. Thomas soupira.

« Cette année va être encore plus ennuyante que les précédentes, s'expliqua-t-il. James va essayer de draguer l'infirmière et Fred de faire exploser un maximum de bombabouses. On tombe dans la routine, les gars.

-Et tu veux faire quoi d'autre ? lui demanda Fred. Ce n'est pas comme si Poudlard offrait tant de possibilités que ça.

-Alors sortons du château ! répliqua-t-il.

-C'est l'anniversaire de ma cousine, samedi, dit James en se mêlant enfin de la conversation.

-Laquelle, demanda Thomas ?

-Pas une du côté Weasley, en tout cas, ajouta Fred.

-Regan. Ma cousine moldue. Elle fête ses quinze ans. »

Fred eut une grimace de dégoût.

_Dominique_

Dominique profitait de l'absence d'Anthea pour interroger les deux frères Mills (enfin, plus exactement, les deux frères Mills qui étaient à Gryffondor. En effet, ils avaient un frère cadet, Jason, le cerveau de la famille, en quatrième année à Serpentard) sur sa meilleure amie.

« Et donc, Jeffrey, tu as fait quelque chose de particulier pendant les vacances ? lui demanda-t-elle en battant des cils.»

Le batteur rougit et balbutia une réponse négative. Son frère éclata de rire.

« N'écoute pas mon frère, Dom, c'est un menteur ! Monsieur est allé à un rendez-vous arrangé au mois de juillet. Depuis, il passe son temps à soupirer sans me dire pourquoi. »

Son frère lui donna un grand coup de coude.

« Tais-toi, grogna-t-il. »

Anthea n'avait tout de même pas... McGonnagall se releva et le silence se fit avant qu'elle ne puisse en demander plus à Hunter, qui avait l'air prêt à tout lui raconter.

« Après ce bon repas, commença la directrice, je me dois de vous rappeler quelques-unes des règles les plus importantes : la forêt Interdite, qui borde le parc, est comme son nom l'indique, interdite. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'utiliser de magie dans les couloirs de l'école. Le couvre-feu est à 22 heures. Après cette heure, seuls les préfets ont le droit d'être en dehors de leur salle commune. La liste des objets interdits, à cet instant ses yeux croisèrent ceux de James, est affichée sur la porte de Miss Rummage, notre concierge. Je vous conseille vivement de la consulter le plus tôt possible.

Enfin, avant que nous nous quittions tous pour une bonne nuit de sommeil, je vous propose, comme la tradition le veut, de chanter l'hymne de Poudlard. »

_Scorpius_

Tandis que les autres élèves autour de lui s'époumonaient chacun sur l'air qu'ils avaient choisi, Scorpius tenta à nouveau de traduire sa musique sans réussir. De la table des Serdaigle, Rose le regardait en chantant. La musique flottait autour d'elle. Ce qu'elle était belle. Ce qu'elle était courageuse. Ce qu'elle était parfaite.

Cet instant de grâce finit trop tôt, avec la dernière note, avec le raclement de centaines de pieds sur le sol, avec les appels des amis, des inconnus, des préfets, des professeurs. Caitlinn posa sa main sur son bras pour le faire avancer. Rose le dépassa pour glisser quelques mots à sa cousine. La musique était encore dans chacun de ses gestes.

_Olivia_

Elle s'était bien amusée à chanter le plus faux possible avec Lily. A présent, elle suivait, avec les autres premières années de Gryffondor, leurs deux préfets, Milo Uberswyn et Ife Garra. Hugo, devant elle, sifflotait, tentant de reproduire l'air qu'elle avait choisi. Il réussissait plutôt bien, dû-t-elle reconnaître.

Le jeune préfet, Uberswyn, un garçon à l'air fragile et aux cheveux blonds lança quelques mots en latin à un tableau. « Audaces fortuna juvat » la fortune sourit aux audacieux. Une phrase qui s'applique bien aux Gryffondors, pensa avec ironie Olivia. Le mot de passe, précisa Garra, qui elle avait plutôt le type indien sous ses lourds cheveux noirs et formait donc un beau contraste avec son homologue masculin. Le tableau pivota et la femme en rose peinte dessus les salua en souriant. Certains des autres premières années la regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Des nés-moldus, supposa Olivia. Elle avait entendu dire que les tableaux ne bougeaient pas, chez les moldus. C'était bizarre, comme idée. Mais elle savait que les moldus étaient bizarres.

La salle devant elle était vaste et chaleureuse. Bruyante, aussi. Des élèves des différentes années discutaient, riaient, jouaient aux échecs ou aux cartes, essayaient des sortilèges... Faisaient du bruit de toutes les façons possibles. Le pire, c'est qu'il y en avait partout : dans les fauteuils (qui avaient l'air particulièrement moelleux, nota Olivia), autour de la cheminée, assis sur les marches des escaliers (elle remarqua aussi qu'il n'y avait que des filles sur l'un des escaliers). Ils étaient une soixantaine. En fait, tous les élèves de Gryffondor étaient réunis. Et ils s'étaient tous tournés vers les premières années. Le portrait se remit en place.

_Lucy_

« Tu étais dans le journal, cet été, lui dit Lauren, une des filles de son dortoir.

-Pour le bal du Ministère ? Je sais. Plein de mondanités et de vieux sorciers. J'ai regretté de ne pas pouvoir rester à la maison.

-Au moins tu avais une jolie robe. »

Lucy sourit ironiquement. Une jolie robe, effectivement. Lauren aimait les beaux habits, et elle n'en faisait pas mystère. De ses talents indéniables de couturière et de duelliste non plus. Elle était douée, Lauren, et elle le savait. Douée et toujours à l'affût de compliments sur ses créations. Comme par exemple la robe coquelicot qu'elle avait faite à Lucy.

Elle devait avouer que c'était un chef-d'œuvre et elle le répéta à sa camarade. Porter du rouge quand on est rousse est une gageure, que Lauren avait su résoudre artistiquement. Lucy ne doutait pas que Lauren Schepper serait un jour plus célèbre que Mrs Guipure.

Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège. Autour d'elle, la salle Commune, parée de jaune et son parquet parfaitement ciré sous la jonché de tapis doux qui le recouvrait, offrait une douce animation, pleine de sortilèges, de rires et d'une pointe de folie.

Les premières années entrèrent dans la salle commune et Lucy s'efforça de s'adoucir un peu pour les mettre un peu à l'aise. Mentalement, elle apprécia que son rôle de Capitaine lui donne une bonne excuse pour ne pas parrainer un de ces gamins.

_Lilith_

La salle commune des Serpentards était, pour une fois, particulièrement animée, ce qui était surprenant au sein de cette maison d'individualistes forcenés.

« Voilà que l'on a hérité d'un de ces voleurs de gobelins, lança avec rage un septième année!

-A tout prendre, je préfère ça à un elfe. Au moins, les gobelins sont censés être rusés, répliqua Sarah Hammer, une quatrième année brune et effrontée.

-J'aurais aimé que ce soit un centaure, soupira rêveusement Lolly Chaplain en entortillant une de ses longues boucles blonde autour d'un de ses doigts.

-Un canasson? Pour qu'il empuantisse nos dortoirs avec son crottin, voulut plaisanter (sans grande réussite) Kitting, un des poursuiveurs de leur équipe de Quidditch (un grand échalas plutôt sympathique et un peu simple d'esprit en dehors du Quidditch. Lilith, comme le reste de sa maison, se désintéressait de lui dès qu'il descendait de son balai)?

-De toutes façons, on ne peut plus rien y faire, grommela Isaac McAllister, un cinquième année roux, trapu et connu pour son mauvais caractère, mais qui avait réussi, on ne savait comment, à se faire nommer préfet.

-Tout ça, c'est de la faute de ta tante, cria un des plus âgés à Potter. »

Albus, se sentant pris à parti, reposa avec calme son livre. Lilith se mordit les lèvres. Elle aimait bien Albus. Il était gentil, calme et toujours prêt à l'aider pour ses devoirs de Botanique. Il aurait pu être un ami parfait s'il n'avait pas deux tares inaltérables: il était aussi nul qu'elle en Histoire et avait pour frère le pire abruti que la Terre n'ait jamais porté.

Oui, Lilith aimait bien Albus, mais avec détachement. On était loin de cette passion haineuse, quasi amoureuse, qu'elle éprouvait pour l'aîné des enfants Potter. Il n'empêchait, elle n'aimait vraiment pas que l'on s'attaque à lui.

Albus était prêt à répliquer mais il n'en eut pas le temps. En effet, leur directeur de maison, Mr Pucey, un bel homme élancé qui, juste ici, était resté silencieux dans son fauteuil, dit de sa voix douce:

« Mr Potter ne peut être tenu responsable des actions de sa tante, qu'elles soient bénéfiques ou pleines de folie. Qui plus est, ces événements, si nous manœuvrons habilement, et je nous en sais capables, peuvent nous être particulièrement utiles. Utiles pour chacun de nous, pas seulement pour quelques-uns. Le monde change, et nous n'y pouvons rien, si ce n'est nous y adapter assez pour en infléchir la trajectoire de manière à en profiter. N'est-ce pas une de nos plus grandes qualités? Ne sommes-nous pas connus pour toujours tirer notre épingle du jeu?

-Surtout pour être de vrais racistes, murmura Becca Owlcraft. »

Cette jeune fille aux cheveux lourds et longs, à la peau brune et aux yeux sombres, était fille d'une mère cracmol et d'un père de sang-mêlé. En tant que telle, elle avait essuyé maintes rebuffades, fait face aux moqueries, aux insultes, mais sans jamais ployer, sans jamais renoncer à se faire une place au sein de leur maison. Et elle avait réussi. Smarden, son petit ami, lui serra doucement la main, geste discret et plein de tendresse.

« Effectivement, répliqua Pucey. Voilà donc notre chance de faire mentir notre réputation. Je vous veux aimables et conciliants. Courtois. Pas de cris, de coups, d'expéditions punitives, rien. Le premier qui contreviendra sera en retenue pendant un an. »

Elle croisa le regard de Miles.

_Louis_

Il soupira d'aise. Il avait enfin retrouvé son fauteuil ! Il ne lui manquait plus qu'un livre. Roxanne s'était assise à ses pieds, comme à son habitude. Elle était lovée contre ses jambes, féline et ravissante. Il lui sourit doucement. La salle commune était calme, déjà studieuse, même si dans un coin des cinquièmes années jouaient aux cartes et que des discussions chuchotées et passionnées avaient débuté.

Louis profita que personne ne les regardait pour embrasser le bout des doigts de sa cousine. Elle tourna sa tête vers lui et caressa doucement son visage. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne s'était rendu qu'ils agissaient étrangement. Le regard sage du buste de Rowena Serdaigle semblait les ignorer.

_Molly_

Les premières années étaient attroupés devant l'entrée, serrés les uns contre les autres. Certains semblaient effrayés. Elle se retint charitablement de ricaner, et fit un petit signe à ses cousins. Le visage d'Hugo, sous ses cheveux flamboyants qui avaient échappé aux ciseaux de Dominique cet été, il avait bien de la chance, le visage d'Hugo s'éclaira quand il la vit. Hugo avait toujours été son cousin favori.

Nev... Le professeur Londubat se leva de son fauteuil (le vieux fauteuil en velours rouge éliminé, qui était, disait-on, le siège favori de Godric Gryffondor. Molly doutait de cette légende, mais elle reconnaissait sans peine que c'était le fauteuil le plus confortable de la Salle Commune), toucha le Gallion qu'il portait en pendentif en un geste machinal et commença à parler :

« Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis le professeur Londubat, votre professeur de Botanique et Directeur de Maison. Ça veut dire que si vous faites une bêtise, c'est à moi de juger la gravité de votre faute. Cela signifie aussi que vous pouvez vous adressez à moi en cas de problèmes. Mon bureau est dans la serre 4 et vous est toujours ouvert.

Vous voilà des Gryffondors. Si vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que cela veut dire, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est normal. De toute façon, pour beaucoup d'entre nous, la théorie, c'est pas notre rayon. Il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie, bien entendu. La théorie est aussi importante que la pratique, ne l'oubliez pas.

Je sais que vous rêvez tous d'aller vous couchez, alors je vais tacher d'être aussi bref que possible. Vous voilà des Gryffondors, comme tous les autres élèves dans cette salle, comme moi, mais aussi comme tous ceux dont le nom est gravé sur ce mur. Ils sont morts en combattant Voldemort. Pour la plupart, ils sont morts en héros. Mais pas tous. Certains sont morts en suppliant, d'autres n'ont même pas vu le coup venir. Il n'empêche. Ce sont les héros de notre maison. C'étaient des hommes et des femmes qui se sont tenus dans cette salle, qui ont porté le blason qui est à présent contre votre cœur et dont la cravate était de la même couleur que la vôtre.

Dans cette tour ils ont vécu, ressenti, aimé, détesté, ri et pleuré. Tout comme vous vivrez, ressentirez, aimerez, détesterez, rirez et pleurerez. Pour la plupart, ils n'avaient rien de particulier et certains n'étaient même que des enfants. Ils se sont juste opposés, à un moment de leur vie, contre ce qui leur paraissait être injuste. Et ils en sont morts. Peut-être regrettent-ils leur geste, mais ça m'étonnerais. Certaines causes valent que l'on meure pour elles.

Je ne peux qu'espérer que vous n'aurez pas le même sort. Je ne peux que vous souhaiter une longue et heureuse vie et de mourir dans votre lit. Mais nos souhaits ne se réalisent pas toujours. Un jour peut-être, vous vous retrouverez à devoir combattre pour ce en quoi vous croyez, pour vos amis, pour votre famille, ou, plus prosaïquement, pour votre vie. Alors vous aurez peur. C'est inévitable. Parce qu'être courageux ne veut pas dire être sans peur. Être courageux ne veux pas dire être suicidaire. Non. Être courageux signifie savoir affronter ses peurs et savoir quand combattre.

Ceci, nous ne pouvons pas vous l'enseigner. Nous pouvons vous apprendre à réfléchir par vous-même et aussi à vous battre, vous enseigner sorts, maléfices et potions, mais c'est à vous de choisir ce qui est juste.

C'est cela, un Gryffondor. C'est quelqu'un qui se bat pour ce qui est juste.

Un dernier mot, avant que vous alliez vous coucher. Vous trouverez un mur identique dans chaque salle commune. Parce que toutes les maisons ont eut leurs héros. Et que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à pouvoir être courageux. C'est juste le trait de caractère que nous avons le plus de chance de développer. »

Neville se tu, signifiant la fin de la soirée. Molly lui fit un signe auquel il répondit, tandis qu'autour d'eux les gens se saluaient, se présentaient, s'amusaient.

_Albus_

« Tu me prends en photo ? »

Dominique s'était penchée au-dessus de l'épaule de son cousin, son ordinaire moue séductrice plaquée sur le visage. Albus haussa à peine les sourcils, accoutumé qu'il était aux jeux de la belle blonde. On ne pouvait pas grandir dans leur famille sans savoir que Dominique n'était jamais sérieuse lorsqu'il s'agissait de séduire.

« Mino, répondit le jeune Potter, tu sais bien que je ne photographie jamais personne. Je ne ferais pas d'exception. Même pour toi.

-Quelle règle stupide, maugréa la jeune fille en retournant vers sa table.

-Oui, mais c'est la mienne, murmura Albus en retournant vers son repas »

Caitlinn, la jolie brune assise à côté d'Albus, se tourna vers celui-ci. Elle avait l'air étonnée, ses grands yeux écarquillés.

« Tu m'as déjà prise en photo, remarqua-t-elle. »

Albus s'étouffa sur sa bouchée. Scorpius, en lui tapant le dos, lui lança un regard faussement compatissant et réellement hilare.

Caitlinn mit sur le compte de son étouffement la rougeur soudaine des joues d'Albus, choisissant de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait réellement dans le cœur du jeune garçon.

_Dominique_

Elle s'assit en haussant les épaules. Elle trouverait bien autre chose.

« Eh Mino, pourquoi tu veux te faire photographier ? Tu as déjà oublié à quoi tu ressembles, lui lança Fred avec un sourire narquois ? »

Dominique lui sourit en retour. Fred s'était donné pour objectif, depuis quelques années, de dégonfler l'ego de la jeune fille, qu'il qualifiait « d'hypertrophié » (l'ego, pas la jeune fille). Une fois remise de sa surprise de voir que son cousin connaissait des mots de plus de trois syllabes, Dominique avait appris à apprécier ces petites remarques assassines et les joutes verbales qui en découlaient.

« C'est vrai que j'ai un visage que l'on oublie facilement, lui répliqua-t-elle. Mais je préfère ça plutôt que ta laideur, mon cher cousin adoré. »

Les hiboux firent leur entrée, empêchant Fred de lui répondre. Toujours pas de nouvelles, pensa la belle blonde en observant son courrier.

_Fred_

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son emploi du temps et sourit. Il releva la tête vers James, qui, les cheveux encore plus mal-coiffés qu'à son habitude, comatait dans son bol de céréales. James n'était pas du matin. Surtout après être allé s'entraîner à 6 heures du matin. Fred, fort de ses légères tendances insomniaques et hyperactives, était en pleine forme, même s'il avait suivi son cousin pour aller voler. Thomas se laissa tomber sur le banc, face à James, et saisit une tartine.

« Et donc, ta cousine? Elle est jolie, demanda-t-il à James avec un sourire? »

Fred, sa bonne humeur oubliée, comme à chaque allusion à Regan, grommela quelques paroles indistinctes. James lui lança un regard narquois avant de répondre à leur ami.

« Elle est mignonne, mais un peu boulotte.

-Tu parles, explosa Fred! Elle est à la limite de l'obésité et moche comme un pou, avec une peau d'une blancheur maladive, des yeux bovins, les cheveux en queue de rat et les dents de travers. En plus elle n'a pas de conversation et des goûts pourris.

-Il dit ça parce qu'elle aime les BD moldues, glissa James, l'air de rien.

-Comme lui, quoi, répondit Thomas en haussant les sourcils, l'air dubitatif.

-Absolument pas! Moi, c'est les Marvel, tandis qu'elle se dit fan de DC comics! Comme si c'était possible, surtout quand on sait que c'est du plagiat total! »

Fort de ce qu'il considérait comme une indignation légitime, Fred continua à fulminer, sous le regard plus que narquois de ses amis. Assise quelques places plus loin, le rire de Lily se fit entendre, bruit cristallin qui couvrit un instant les discussions alentour. James se tourna vers elle, comme aimanté par sa sœur.

_Hugo_

« Et là, je suis tombé dans la fosse que mes oncles avaient creusés! La veille. Avant l'orage. »

Autour de lui, ses amis éclatèrent de rire. Même Nott, qui se voulait dédaigneuse, pouffait dans sa manche. Stoney était à moitié écroulé sur Roméo, un grand noir aux cheveux courts, qui lui-même était en équilibre instable. Luke, un petit blond au sourire en diagonale et au visage de lutin, s'était effondré sur la table, manquant de peu son assiette. Mark, l'air sérieux avec ses lunettes qui couvrait ses yeux gris sous une touffe de cheveux châtains, quand à lui, avait failli s'étrangler de rire avec une de ses tartines. Mais c'était le rire de Lily le plus doux. Il retentissait, clair et pur, argentin.

Il n'était pas le seul à trouver ce son magnifique, pensa Hugo. En effet, James s'était tourné vers eux, le regard hypnotisé. Et à la table des Serdaigles, un garçon sérieux la fixait comme une oasis au milieu du désert...

« Et alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, voulut savoir Luke? »

Hugo oublia ceux qui intéressaient avec tant d'intensité à sa cousine pour se consacrer à ses histoires.

« Et alors? Ce qui s'est passé après, je ne risque pas de l'oublier! Je me suis pris une de ces corrections! Il faut savoir que dans ma famille,... »

_Rose_

D'un geste délicat, la jeune fille retira la peau de son orange. Elle sourit gaiement en voyant qu'elle avait réussi à n'en faire qu'un seule morceau, lanière tire-bouchonnante et souple dans sa main. Elle s'attaqua à son repas, profitant d'un instant de calme. Elle grignota doucement trois quartiers et reposa le fruit dans son assiette. Appétit d'oiseau...

Hugo parlait et elle entendait un mot sur deux des paroles de son petit frère. Pas grave. Elle les connaissait toutes, ses histoires, elle les reconnaissait à ses intonations. Celles de l'enfant-conteur, l'enfant-merveille, l'enfant-soleil. Son frère.

Et puis il y avait Scorpius, à une autre table. Loin. Ses yeux gris ne la lâchaient pas, ses oreilles étaient à l'affût de chacune de ses respirations. L'enfant-lune, l'enfant-presque-homme, l'Autre.

Elle sourit.

_Molly_

Ils n'étaient que quatre en cours. Cela n'avaient rien d'étonnant. Les deux Serdaigles et le Poufsouffle qui avaient suivi les cours avec eux l'an dernier, avaient été très clairs sur le fait qu'ils voulaient arrêter. Le Poufsouffle avait invoqué la difficulté des cours, un des Serdaigles avait bougonné quelques mots sur leur sectarisme supposé, l'autre était parti sans rien dire.

Franchement, Molly n'en avait rien à faire. Quant à Mrs Vector, qui venait d'arriver dans la salle, interrompant une discussion qui s'annonçait passionnante sur la possibilité de crypter un souvenir, elle semblait aussi n'en avoir cure.

Hollis mis de l'ordre dans ses papiers. Neal rangea les feuilles de calculs dont il s'était servi pour étayer ses arguments. Ils se redressèrent tous, calmes et attentifs. C'était compréhensible. Le premier cours de l'année, celui de ce mardi 2 septembre 2019, et c'était leur matière favorite. Comme Becca l'avait exprimé, ils avaient une veine de pendu.

Espérons que cela va durer, pensa Molly avant de commencer ses calculs.

_Roxanne_

Elle s'assit à sa place avec un sourire légèrement crispé. Comme à son habitude, elle était en avance, et comme à son habitude, Lucy était en retard. Elle allait sûrement arriver cinq minutes après le début du cours, une excuse toute prête sur ses lèvres en cœur, une histoire de Quidditch, sans doute, et ça allait passer comme un crin de licorne dans une baguette. Parce que tout le monde était convaincu de l'innocence de Lucy.

C'était toujours la même chose. Tout le monde croyait sa cousine, avec ses beaux cheveux roux et ses yeux bruns limpides. Même Miss Blaidderch, la prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, avec ses tatouages, ses cicatrices, ses airs de dur-à-cuir et son flair de loup-garou s'y laissait prendre. Ce qui, aurait dit oncle Bill, prouvait qu'un bon mensonge pouvait marcher sur n'importe qui.

Pas que Roxanne pensait que sa meilleure amie mentirait avec son histoire de Quidditch. Il était plus ou moins certain que ce qui l'avait retenu était fortement lié au sport. Après tout, Stanley Dubois n'avait pas cours le mardi.

_Lucy_

« Et merde, grogna Lucy. »

Elle avait sous les yeux l'horloge de la cour, celle qui lui annonçait clairement qu'elle serait en retard dans trente secondes.

« Et merde, répéta-t-elle »

Se mettant à courir, elle maudit pêle-mêle la distance entre sa salle de cours et le bureau du prof de vol, son réveil mal réglé, le capitaine de Serdaigle et le reste de leur équipe de Quidditch pour faire bonne mesure, les entraînements et même le Quidditch.

Elle déboula dans la salle, à bout de souffle, et réussi à aligner quelques mots d'explication.

« Pardon, pff, madame, j'ai eu, pff, du mal à, pff, réserver le terrain, pff, pour l'entraînement, pff. »

Roxanne leva les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire discret. Elle lui avait gardée la place à côté d'elle alors que Louis était juste devant. Sa cousine était une vraie amie.

_Hugo_

Mr Benchley ressemblait à une balle ricanante. C'était un des rares produits d'oncle George qui n'avait jamais été plus loin que la phase de test, alors qu'il fonctionnait particulièrement bien. Trop bien. En effet, peu de temps après que l'oncle les ait confiées à Fred et James pour expérimentation, un Neville Londubat furieux avait fait irruption dans le magasin et avait hurlé « George Weasley, si je vois à nouveau une de tes horreurs, si j'entends encore leurs ignobles ricanements, je te fais avaler tout ton stock de feux d'artifice et j'allume la mèche ! ». Deux ans plus tard, George en parlait encore avec admiration, décrivant le professeur de botanique comme « la chose la plus effrayante que je n'ai jamais vu, avant les chauve-Furie de Ginny et les caleçons sales de Ron ».

Oui, Mr Benchley, le professeur de Potion, avait effectivement la dégaine d'une balle ricanante. Il était sphérique et caoutchouteux, avec le teint rose d'un homme en pleine forme (ou d'un chewing-gum à la fraise, Hugo n'était pas très clair là-dessus), sur lequel tranchait une touffe de cheveux noirs. Cette dernière permettait d'ailleurs de distinguer le haut du bas de Mr Benchley. Voilà qui était intelligent de sa part songea Hugo en regardant d'un air dubitatif la pâte immonde qui avait élu domicile dans leur chaudron, à Stoney et lui. Deux tables plus loin, la potion de soin des furoncles d'Olivia et de Lily était parfaite.

_Olivia_

« Que fait un fragment de marécage dans un couloir? »

Elle n'espérait bien entendu pas de réponse. Après tout, elle se croyait seule dans le couloir en question. Seule pour enfin assimiler cette première journée de cours. Cette première journée de Griffondor.

Ses ancêtres devaient se retourner dans leurs tombes.

« Eh bien, jeune fille, lui souffla une voix derrière elle, voyez ceci comme un monument. »

Surprise, elle se retourna, pour faire face à trois garçons qui la regardaient avec des sourires pleins d'astuces. James, le plus petit du lot, cheveux châtains (qui s'était avéré incoiffables. Olivia le savait parfaitement, Lily l'avait, un jour où elles ne savaient pas quoi faire de leur corps, menée à l'assaut, armées de brosses et de peignes, de la tignasse de son grand frère. Sans résultat visible.), James donc, avait une cape et un vieux bout de parchemin entre les mains. Fred, peau mate, grand et élancé, et l'autre garçon, trapu, peau noire et dreadlocks, portaient tous les deux un balai et un sac.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

« Et un monument à quoi, Messieurs?

-A l'ingéniosité, commença James.

-Ou à la résistance créatrice, tenta Fred.

-J'ai toujours cru que c'était un rappel de l'importance primordiale du rire, objecta Thomas Jordan, l'autre garçon.

-Personne ne le sait, conclu James. Sauf peut-être le vieux Flitwick. »

Olivia haussa un second sourcil incrédule face au numéro des garçons.

« Il est tard, Nott, lui glissa James. Rentre avant le couvre-feu. »

Il avait dit ça avec gentillesse, du ton fraternel et détaché qu'il employait le plus souvent avec Albus (lorsqu'il ne faisait pas tourner ce dernier en bourrique). Olivia hocha la tête avant de se raviser.

« Et vous, demanda-t-elle?

-Nous, lança Fred avec une mine de conspirateur?

-Nous, nous avons une mission sacrée à accomplir. Une de celle qui outrepasse le règlement, termina Jordan. »

Elle haussa les épaules, sceptique mais silencieuse, avant de rejoindre sa salle commune.

_Fred_

« L'amie de ta sœur est plutôt sympa, dit Thomas à James. »

James sourit en réponse.

« Lily a toujours été douée pour se faire des amis intéressants. »

Fred, entendant un bruit, leur fit signe de se taire. Bien entraînés, ils se plaquèrent tous les trois contre un mur tandis que James rabattait la cape sur eux. L'esprit frappeur passa devant eux sans remarquer leurs pieds qui dépassaient de la cape d'invisibilité. Ils attendirent quelques instants après qu'il soit passé pour enlever le tissu de leur tête.

« Heureusement que Peeves était trop occupé pour faire attention à nous, murmura James. Même s'il t'aime bien, Fred, il nous aurait dénoncés par pur plaisir. »

Fred approuva, puis il leva son sac, afin de rappeler à ses amis le but de leur expédition.

« A toi l'honneur, lui lança Thomas! »

Fred sourit en dépassant devant le marécage de poche. Il fallait absolument qu'il écrive à son père, pensa-t-il.

_Lucy_

Elle se leva avec le sourire, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Elle avait passé la soirée avec Stanley, à se disputer et à se bécoter, et elle aurait eu du mal à se sentir plus heureuse.

Elle salua même sans sarcasmes ses compagnes de chambre, ce qui fit hausser plus d'un sourcil dubitatif. Susan Moon voulut même prendre sa température, parce que, pour être aussi aimable, la jeune Weasley devait couver un truc. Lucy était une adorable peste, amie et ennemie fidèle, souvent les deux à la fois, toujours avec un mot assassin sur le bout de la langue, toujours prête à se sacrifier pour les autres, et surtout rarement aimable.

Mais ce jour-là, c'était différent. Ce jour-là, elle marchait sur son petit nuage. Elle était ailleurs, au point de ne pas remarquer ce qui crevait pourtant les yeux. Sortie de sa salle commune, elle dépassa deux tableaux avant de se rendre compte de quelque chose.

Le portrait face à elle, celui de l'Honorable dame Hildegarde Petherwinck, une femme entre deux âges, accusant un certain embonpoint et habituellement très digne, semblait pris de boisson. En effet, l'Honorable Hildegarde, affalée son fauteuil riait grassement, tandis que le fauteuil en question et le reste du décors tanguaient comme un ivrogne à la sortie du pub.

En jetant un coup d'œil aux autres tableaux, Lucy se rendit compte que l'Honorable Hildegarde n'était pas la seule atteinte. Lucy soupira. Ses cousins avaient encore frappés.

_Molly_

« La machine de Turing ne devrait pas être le plus compliqué à créer. Si on ne considère que le côté purement mécanique de la chose, bien sûr, réfléchit à voix haute Neal.

-Je sais, répondit Molly. C'est la magie qui pose problème.

-Comme toujours. »

Ils n'étaient pas encore sortis de la salle Commune pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner que Neal, en bon responsable matériel de leur club (Molly, elle, s'occupait des réclamations, ce qui faisait d'elle une des grandes craintes de ses professeurs) s'était déjà mis au travail. Il projetait, calculait, réfléchissait à leurs possibilités et à celles de leurs compétences qui pourraient mettre en branle leur projet fou.

Ambitieux, dirait le sérieux Hollis, pour qui la folie n'est pas envisageable. Il en parle peu, mais lorsque c'est le cas, il murmure, avec une crainte mêlée de révérence réticente. Cette douloureuse dame qu'est la folie lui avait pris sa mère, s'entrelaçant à la magie de la pauvre femme pour donner lieu à des crises explosives. Mrs Smarden s'en était suicidée. Hollis attendait depuis avec une impatience macabre que la folie vienne pour lui. Mauvais sang, même pur, ne saurait mentir, comme il le disait lui-même.

Molly fit une grimace en songeant au pessimisme de son ami. Dans le même temps, elle saisit un mouvement du coin de l'œil et se figea. Surpris, Neal se tourna vers elle.

Face à eux, la grosse dame riait stupidement et agitait avec ravissement sa lourde robe rose. Les pommettes rouges, la mise débraillée, elle faisait peine à voir.

« Les abrutis, grogna Molly. »

_Albus_

Son frère était débile. Débile !

Il fallait qu'il commence ses conneries dès le début des cours. Il n'aurait pas pu attendre un peu, qu'Albus profite un peu d'une rentrée sans entendre parler dans tout Poudlard du grand, du magnifique James Potter ? Parce que bien sûr, tout le monde dans l'école savait qui était responsable du comportement étrange des tableaux. James et ses amis échappaient juste à la punition en raison d'absence de preuve les accusant. Aussi grâce à la complaisance des professeurs. Ils aimaient tous James et ses blagues. Il paraissait même que McGonnagall avait été prise d'un fou rire en voyant le portrait de Severus Rogue, détenteur des titres de professeur le plus hait et de directeur au mandat le plus court de toute l'Histoire de Poudlard, se mettre à danser la gigue avec Phineas Nigellus dans le bureau directorial.

Albus planta rageusement sa cuillère dans son pudding, réduisant en charpie le gâteau qui ne lui avait pourtant rien fait. La partie la plus raisonnable de son esprit, celle qui n'était pas aveuglée par la rage, avait conscience que ce qui l'énervait n'était pas les plaisanteries puériles de son frère et de son cousin, mais plutôt la façon dont elles étaient perçues. Il savait que si un Serpentard avait osé faire ne serait-ce que le quart des choses qui étaient imputées à son frère, il aurait été renvoyé, tandis que James n'avait jamais eu que des retenues. Et ce, même si le Serpentard en question avait été lui, Albus. Le corps professoral se serait même fait un plaisir de lui rappeler qu'être le fils du Survivant ne lui conférait aucun privilège particulier.

Il aurait peut-être fallut qu'ils le précisent à James, pensa-t-il en finissant son assiette.

« Ton frère est un idiot. »

Albus se tourna vers Louis, sa cuillère pleine à la main. Le Serdaigle s'était glissé à côté de lui et le regardait avec un sourire discret. Albus se hâta d'avaler son pudding.

« C'est aussi ton cousin, n'oublie pas, glissa-t-il après avoir dégluti.

-Effectivement. James est un idiot. »

Albus hocha la tête, approuvant autant la formulation que le fond de la phrase en lui-même. En effet, James était idiot. Mais pourquoi Louis se donnait-il la peine de le lui dire ? Le sixième année répondit à sa question informulée.

« Je viens en ambassade, de la part de mes Dames, dit-il en montrant Roxanne et Lucy, qui, toutes deux assises à la tables des Serdaigles (ces sixièmes années n'avaient aucun respect pour les maisons ? Albus appréciait) les regardaient avec attention.

-Et que désirent-elles donc, tes dames ?

\- Une alliance contre un adversaire commun, selon les règles en vigueur. »

Albus tendit l'oreille, attentif.

« Parlez donc, ô noble seigneur, ça m'intéresse. »

_Lilith_

Potter riait. Tête rejetée en arrière, gorge tendue, yeux plissés. Fier, ouvert, invulnérable dans sa gloire. Il était beau dans son hilarité. Elle le dépassa en pressant le pas. Tête baissée, yeux au sol, penchée. La victoire était pour lui aujourd'hui.

Elle sentait son regard peser sur son dos.

Quelques pas de plus. Elle passa devant une tapisserie poussiéreuse. Une main lui saisit le poignet, la tracta derrière le lourd tissu, la plaqua dos au mur. A l'abri des regards, Potter la fixait, l'air interrogateur. Pour se donner une contenance, cacher son angoisse soudaine, retrouver sa morgue naturelle, elle se passa la main dans les cheveux. Potter ne détournait pas les yeux et ne semblait pas d'humeur à expliquer son comportement.

La jeune fille rougit en se souvenant d'un des romans à l'eau-de-rose de la tante Lucretia. .Celui qu'elle cachait sous son oreiller. La mère de Lucy et Swan était plus douce que la tante Caesonia, la sœur de la mère de Lilith. Plus romantique, aussi. Il s'en passait des choses derrières les tapisseries, dans ce livre, des choses pleines de baisers passionnés et de déclarations d'amour enflammées. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de Potter, tenta-t-elle de se rassurer.

Elle avait une conscience accrue de leur différence de taille, des deux ans de plus de Potter, de ses muscles vigoureux. Était-ce cela qu'il voulait ? Un rappel de sa supériorité physique, de quoi le glorifier encore lors de l'un de ses moments de triomphe. Lilith haussa un sourcil. C'était une attitude primaire, bien plus digne de James Potter qu'une quelconque tentative de séduction.

_James_

Franchement, il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Il avait entraperçu Travers, sa tête baissée, son dos vouté, son pas lent, et il avait senti comme une joie, comme une envie d'appropriation. Elle était à lui, sa jolie gamine, sa jolie emmerdeuse.

Alors il l'avait attrapée, l'avait trainée dans ce réduit. Derrière la tapisserie, se mêlait odeur de poussière et son odeur à Elle, celle de ses cheveux, de sa peau. Sous ses doigts, il sentait la douceur de sa peau. Il voyait à peine son visage dans la pénombre. Un monde de sensations, un monde d'Elle. Elle ne s'était même pas débattue et son cœur à lui avait bondit de plaisir. Parce qu'il était plus grand et plus fort et qu'il pouvait la serrer contre lui sans qu'elle ne dise rien et qu'il… Quoi ? Non !

Réalisant qu'il tenait Travers dans ses bras, il la rejeta en la tenant par les épaules. Les yeux écarquillés, comme un cerf face au Magicobus, il la dévisagea un instant avant de partir en courant, avant de fuir.

L'esprit en marmelade, complétement flou, il traversa la journée sans réussir à se sortir de la tête la bien trop jolie Lilith.

_Stoney_

« Hey, le nabot verdâtre! »

Stoney se retourna, habitué qu'il était à des épithètes bien plus blessantes. Face à lui, un élève qu'il ne connaissait pas le toisait. Un Serpentard, à la couleur de sa cravate.

« Tu es le pote à p'tit Potter, pas vrai ? »

Belle allitération, pensa Stoney. A présent, il le reconnaissait. C'était un de ceux qui les avait pris à partie dans le train. Quel courage de sa part de s'attaquer à un elfe seul, sans ses copains avec lui, songea sarcastiquement Stoney en approuvant prudemment.

Il se sentit s'envoler, ses pied s'gitant à cinquante centimètre au-dessus du sol .La brute, l'ayant soulevé, le plaqua violement contre un mur.

« Il ne s'est rien passé dans le train, d'accord, lui glissa le quatrième année, et tu as intérêt à ce que tes copains en soient convaincus. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ? »

Stoney hocha la tête, la respiration trop hachée pour répondre. La brute le jeta au sol avec mépris avant de partir.

« Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas défendu ? »

Un garçon brun, petit pour ses onze ans, le regardait avec une attention clinique. Sa question dénotait le même intérêt cet intérêt qu'ont les Serdaigle pour le savoir plus que pour les sentiments. Ce garçon n'avait pas de pitié pour lui, alors Stoney se dit qu'il pouvait lui répondre.

« Parce que ça n'aurait rien changé.

-C'est idiot. Tu es un Gryffondor. Tu aurais dû te défendre, qu'il se rende compte que tu n'es pas juste un elfe de maison.

-C'est facile à dire, quand on est humain, bougonna l'elfe de maison en question. »

Le garçon lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable.

« Mon inhumanité est invisible. Il n'empêche que je suis un monstre. »

_Rose_

Il chantonnait, les yeux mi-clos, entièrement à sa musique. Rose cru entendre un ange. Elle avait une voix d'ange, cette statue d'ivoire en forme de garçon. Il avait une voix d'ange, ce garçon en forme de statue. Les doigts de la jeune fille la démangeaient de saisir un crayon pour saisir ce moment d'éternité. Elle n'osa pas, de peur de briser ce qui faisait la perfection de l'instant. Alors elle resta immobile et elle attendit.

Il s'arrêta, et c'était trop tôt. Il ouvrit les yeux. Rose aurait aimé pouvoir le biser, mais elle n'était pas sûre d'en avoir le droit.

« C'était beau, murmura-t-elle à la place. »

Elle était honteuse de sa phrase. Elle aurait voulu avoir des mots plus grands, des mots en trois dimensions, pour lui dire son admiration. Mais si ces mots existent, elle ne les connaissait pas.

Il la regarda étrangement et ses yeux semblaient vouloir dire « pas autant que toi ». A la place, il balbutia un :

« Euh… merci ? »

Rose ne sut jamais lequel avait fui en premier. Tout ce dont elle se souvint, c'est qu'elle courait avec un sourire idiot sur la figure.

_Fred_

« James. Hey, James !

-Tu n'arriveras à rien, glissa Lily à Thomas. Quand il est comme ça, il lui faut une bonne recalibration cognitive.

-C'est-à-dire, demanda Thomas, impressionné par le nom savant de l'opération ?

-Un bon coup sur la tête, répondit Fred en reconnaissant une citation de son film favori (un jour, Oncle Harry avait fait découvrir les films à Ron et à George. Depuis, ses oncles et son père étaient accros et se fais ait une soirée cinéma par semaine).

-Il faut que l'on parte, pourtant, murmura Jordan. »

Lily les regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Elle n'était pas idiote. Fred soupira. Thomas avait mis les pieds dans le plat. Tel qu'il connaissait sa cousine, elle n'allait pas les lâcher avant de savoir ce qu'ils comptaient faire. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle soit d'humeur à les aider. Avec Lily, on n'était jamais sûr de rien. Essayer de prévoir ses réactions était aussi difficile que d'attraper un lutin de Cornouailles. Il n'y avait que James pour manœuvrer Lily. Et là, pensa Fred en regardant son cousin, il n'était en état de le faire.

En effet, depuis ce matin, James semblait ailleurs. Ça aurait pu inquiéter Fred, s'il ne savait pas que James pouvait être sujet à des phases de réflexion intense.

En fait, si. C'était inquiétant.

_Lily_

Fred prit une profonde inspiration, l'air décidé à faire quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

« Lily, tu es la seule à pouvoir réveiller James. Donne ton prix. »

Les lèvres de la jeune fille s'incurvèrent en un sourire qui rappelait celui de son frère ainé. Un sourire qui était mauvais signe.

« La carte, un jour par semaine.

-Non, se rebiffa Fred ! Droit de consultation une fois par semaine et un peu d'aide sur Poudlard.

-Je veux un passage secret sur l'extérieur, sinon je révèle votre secret.

-Deux passages intérieurs. »

Lily le regarda avec une moue calculatrice.

« D'accord, si Hugo, Stoney et Olivia ont aussi un droit de consultation.

-Marché conclu. »

La gamine se rapprocha de James, et saisissant l'oreille gauche du jeune homme, elle tira dessus. James hurla.

« Bouge-toi le cul, frère imbécile, tu vas manquer ton entrée sur le terrain !

-Bien sûr, murmura Fred. Le Quidditch ! »

Thomas les regardaient tous les trois, l'air de se demander dans quelle dimension étrange il était tombé.

.

_Fred_

Ils avaient quitté Poudlard, usé de déguisements magiques et moldus, pour ce moment. James sourit avant d'appuyer sur la sonnette. La porte s'ouvrit et Fred se trouva face à un corps.

Un corps rond sous une peau laiteuse, souple et moelleux, un de ceux qui offrent le repos aux braves, l'absolution aux lâches. Un corps de déesse charitable, encore un peu alourdie par de la graisse adolescente, mais qui promettait, à maturité, d'être beau à damner un saint.

Et puis au-dessus, sur un cou de cygne, un visage doux. Des yeux de biches, brillants d'intelligence, presque liquides, un petit nez délicat, des pommettes hautes, une bouche large et rieuse. Des cheveux noirs, enfin, tressés en couronne, qui libéraient un front haut, tandis que quelques mèches venaient ponctuer la grâce du buste.

Regan sourit en les saluant.

« Je suis amoureux, glissa Fred à James. »

_James_

Son cousin bavait totalement devant Regan, qui faisait mine de ne rien voir. James pensa un instant intervenir. C'était sa petite cousine, tout de même. Mais il se souvint à temps des représailles de Victoire la seule fois où il s'était mêlé de sa vie sentimentale. Sa réputation avait mis trois mois à s'en remettre, et il entendait encore paler de cette histoire de Boursoufls !

Il ne fit donc rien, profitant avec Thomas de la été et de la superbe piscine d'oncle Dudley. Les maillots de bain moldus étaient vraiment… distrayants. Il commençait à brancher une jolie blonde, assez pour qu'il ne pense presque plus à Lil…

« James Potter ! »

…Lorsque son père fit irruption. La fête était finie pour lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà donc la fin de Sons of the Sun. J'espère que cela vous a plu. Si c'est le cas (ou pas) vous pouvez laisser une review pour me le dire.
> 
> Le prochain chapitre, Old and new friends, devrait arriver bientôt. Voici quelques extraits pour vous faire patienter.
> 
> Vous avez déjà essayé de dormir sous le regard noir de McGonnagall ? Et je ne vous parle pas de faire autre chose ! J'en suis presque à regretter la période où il peignait Rogue. Lui, au moins, avait la pudeur de détourner les yeux, tandis que McGo se contente de me fusiller du regard !
> 
> ...
> 
> Il échangea un regard avec Seamus. Celui-ci fit mine de ne pas comprendre, alors Dean se trouva obligé de froncer les sourcils. L'irlandais toussa pour se donner du courage, rompant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé pendant leur échange de regards.
> 
> « Vous… Vous avez eu des nouvelles de Lavande ? »
> 
> Le visage d'Hermione se ferma. Dean soupira. La jeune sorcière se sentait encore coupable de ne pas avoir agi assez tôt.
> 
> ...
> 
> George leva les yeux vers sa femme. Angelina retenait sa respiration. C'était, depuis toujours, leur grande frayeur. Les kidnappings permettaient d'avoir un moyen de chantage, un point d'appui. Argent, pouvoir, influence,… Des choses dont les Weasley, tout comme Lee Jordan, un des journalistes les mieux payés de la radio sorcière, ne manquaient pas. Et puis… Il y avait toujours la vengeance…
> 
> « Tu as prévenu Lee et Harry, demanda George ?
> 
> -J'ai réussi à joindre Lee, mais rien à faire pour Harry. Il ne répond pas à son bureau, et Andy m'a dit qu'il ne savait pas où il est et que Ginny est d'interview.
> 
> -Tu as essayé au Chaudron Baveur ?
> 
> -Non, pas encore. Tu sais que Seamus n'a toujours pas fait ramoner sa cheminée. Leur passer un coup de Cheminette, c'est comme parler à un seau de cendres. »
> 
> ...
> 
> Il y avait un homme qui attendait contre le mur. Blond, le visage sage d'un enfant brutal, tas de muscles dans un costume. Elégant et riche, hurlaient ses vêtements. Grosse brute, hurlait quant à lui son corps. Mais son attitude, elle, disait tout le contraire. Il serrait les poings comme s'il essayait d'attraper, de modeler l'air qui l'entourait. Il restait d'ailleurs un peu de glaise sous ses ongles. Il posait autour de lui le regard un brin brumeux de l'artiste sorti trop tôt de son atelier.


	4. Old and new friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette histoire. La plupart des personnages, des lieux et des concepts évoqués sont à J.K. Rowling.
> 
> Avertissement: le rating n'est pas là pour faire joli. Au cours de cette fic, certains thèmes seront abordés qui pourraient choquer.
> 
>  
> 
> Les personnages originaux que vous croiserez dans ce chapitre :
> 
> Oswald Burlington : Auror, chargé d'une enquête sur des enlèvements d'enfants côté Moldu
> 
> Alice Brent : la tante, sorcière, d'un des enfants enlevés
> 
> Mila Conner : Sœur d'Alice, mère de l'enfant en question
> 
> Nathan Conner : l'enfant enlevé
> 
> Mr Adams : Présentateur de la RITM
> 
> Sarah Dursley : Propriétaire d'une galerie d'art, épouse de Dudley et mère de Regan
> 
> Castor et Pollux : Deux des elfes de maison qui s'occupent du 13 Square Grimmaud (et de Kreattur)
> 
> Hercule : Chien de Bill, mais qui accompagne Fleur partout où elle va
> 
> Tommy White : Jeune loup-garou sujet aux crises d'angoisse
> 
> Mr White : Son père
> 
> Théophraste Cadmus Fitzsobbins Montgomery Smudge : Directeur du département de coopération magique internationale
> 
> Timothy Sterling: Apprenti Auror formé par Ron, ancien Serpentard
> 
> Cecilia Wills : Apprentie de Theodore Nott, ancienne Gryffondor, ennemie jurée de Timothy
> 
> Estrella Bullstrode: Chef des aspirants Aurors
> 
> Gregor McAllister : Autre Apprenti Auror, ancien Poufsouffle

_Un Ronflack cornu présent lors de la prochaine Foire ?_

_Nos concurrents français de la Chronique de Cryptozoologie_ _ne se sentent plus de joie. En effet, un de leurs zoologues aurait capturé un Ronflack cornu à mi-hauteur du mont Oural et prévoit de le présenter lors de la Foire Internationale qui se tient le mois prochain dans l'arrondissement magique de Paris (aussi connu comme l'arrondissement 1, 618 **(1)** ). Serait-ce leur grand moment de triomphe ou juste une nouvelle affabulation ? _

_On peut en effet se permettre de douter de cette information : tout d'abord, les Ronflacks cornus sont connus pour apprécier des climats tempérés, et d'après les dernières découvertes en la matière, ils seraient sujet au mal de l'altitude dès qu'ils dépassent le niveau de la mer. Enfin, rappelons qu'une annonce similaire avait été faite en 1997 par un groupe d'étudiants suédois. Leur Ronflack s'était en fait révélé faire partie d'une sous-catégorie rare d'Eruptifs (Nous avions d'ailleurs fait un article dessus, invasion de Nargoles dans les universités suédoises, que vous trouverez dans le numéro du mois d'octobre 1997)._

_Souhaitons, pour l'amour de la science, que nos amis français aient véritablement découvert un Ronflack, et que nous puissions tous l'admirer au mois de juin. Sinon, et bien, il ne nous restera plus qu'à continuer à chercher !_

_Luna Lovegood Scamander, numéro de mai 2018, Le Chicaneur_

_Vous avez craint Pousse-Rikiki ? Voici maintenant venir la solution à tous vos problèmes ! Faux-pas-pousser n'est ni une potion, ni un sortilège, mais un procédé révolutionnaire qui vous libérera les tripes ! Vendu en avant-première mondiale lors de la Foire Internationale !_

_Publicité publiée en mars 2015 dans la Gazette du Sorcier._

_« Nous accueillons aujourd'hui Oswald Burlington, Auror détaché aux affaires moldues, qui s'occupe de cette regrettable affaire. Bonjour, Mr Burlington._

_-Bonjour, Mr Adams. Puis-je me permettre de rappeler, pour ceux de vos auditeurs qui viennent d'allumer leur poste, que par regrettable affaire, vous faites allusion aux enlèvements d'au moins quinze enfants moldus ?_

_-Faites donc, mon cher monsieur. Il ne faut jamais oublier ce genre de petits détails. Mais entrons dans le vif du sujet, voulez-vous ? Ma première question porte sur les raisons de l'implication des Aurors dans ces drames. En effet, s'il s'agit d'enfants moldus, pourquoi vous occupez de cette affaire ? Les moldus ne sont-ils pas aussi bien préparé que nous à ce genre de cas ?_

_-Effectivement, la police, l'équivalent du corps des Aurors, sait faire face à des situations similaires. Du moins, lorsque le malfaiteur est moldu. C'est dans le cas contraire que nous intervenons. Vous devez savoir que nous surveillons les affaires non-résolues de nos homologues, à la fois pour la préservation du Secret et pour leur sécurité. La plupart du temps, c'est le bureau des détournements de l'artisanat moldu qui s'y colle, mais les crimes, c'est pour le corps des Aurors._

_-Surtout ceux qui semblent faire appel à la magie Noire, n'est-ce-pas, Mr Burlington ? Est-ce vrai que ces enfants ont été enlevés pour accomplir quelques sombres rituels ? Une résurrection, par exemple ?_

_-L'enquête suit son cours. Pour le moment, aucun élément ne semble étayer cette hypothèse._

_-Ni l'infirmer, je suppose ?_

_-L'enquête suit…_

_-… son cours, je sais, je sais… Et Miss Brent, quel est son implication dans l'histoire ?_

_-Miss Brent ?_

_-Miss Alice Brent, la tante d'un des jeunes disparus. Il parait que c'est elle qui vous a alerté. Quelle est son implication dans l'affaire ? Comment a-t-elle découvert le pot-au-rose ?_

_-Miss Brent travaille comme Briseuse de Sorts indépendante. Cela fait d'elle quelqu'un de très compétent pour détecter les sorts résiduels._

_-Ce qu'il semble que vous n'êtes pas, vu qu'il vous a fallu deux mois pour vous rendre compte qu'un sorcier était responsable de cette vague de crime._

_-Que sous-entendez-vous, Mr Adams ?_

_-Que vous êtes soit incompétent, soit corrompu. »_

_Ils veulent nous mener à la baguette, RITM, Le 5 septembre 2019 à 20 heures_

_Le Département des Mystères vous (entre)ouvre (certaines de) ses portes à l'occasion de la 13_ _ème_ _Foire Internationale !_

_Venez découvrir les (quelques) secrets de la Magie que le Département mets à votre disposition, écouter des intervenants spécialisés vous parler de (certaines de) leurs découvertes. Vivez la Magie comme vous ne l'avez jamais fait !_

_Pour cela, rendez-vous aux stands 14, 15 et 16 de La Foire Internationale !_

_Texte d'une affiche visible sur le chemin de Traverse de mars à juin 2011. Le texte entre parenthèses a été ajouté post-impression._

* * *

_Seamus_

Il tentait pour la centième fois de nettoyer un des vieux verres que Tom lui avait cédés avec le bar. La couche de crasse semblait résister, et ce depuis quinze ans, à tous les nettoyants et sorts connus. C'était devenu un des mystères du Chaudron Baveur, et à chaque fois qu'ils venaient, leurs amis suggéraient une solution : Luna revenait de ses expéditions avec des sortilèges de contrées lointaines, Neville ramenait des plantes connues pour leurs capacités dégraissantes, Parvati testait les sorts nettoyants de tous ceux qu'elle interviewait (c'était la dernière question qu'elle posait, sa touche d'originalité qui faisait ouvrir de grands yeux surpris à ses interlocuteurs : « Que pensez-vous de la situation socio-politique en Syrie ? Quel sort utilisez-vous pour nettoyer vos verres ? »), Hagrid agitait, avec sa discrétion légendaire, son parapluie rose vers les chopes à bière et même le Professeur McGonnagall avait testé quelques maléfices. Sans résultat, bien sûr.

Ce n'était pas bien grave, cela faisait longtemps que Seamus avait racheté des verres. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de principes. Un héros de guerre comme lui, avec un Ordre de Merlin deuxième classe, n'allait pas se laisser vaincre par une trentaine de tas de sable fondus !

Il sentit quelqu'un se glisser dans son dos et sourit.

« Tu as fini ?

-Oui, je pense m'arrêter pour aujourd'hui.

-Bien, répondit Seamus. Hermione a réservé une table pour trois pour ce soir.

-Ginny ne mange pas avec eux ?

-Il semblerait. Elle doit être en pleine interview. Les Krestels ont vaincu les Tornados. »

Dean se détacha avec grâce de Seamus pour aller saluer les habitués. Seamus observa un instant son _meilleur ami_ évoluer entre les clients. Quand Dean le voulait, il pouvait être un véritable animal social. Quand Dean le voulait, il pouvait tout faire.

La cloche tinta, une note douce et claire qui fit se retourner la plupart des clients. Certains (qui, eux, ne faisaient pas vraiment partis des habitués), ouvrirent des yeux ronds en voyant les trois personnes qui entrèrent dans le bar. Un petit sorcier à chapeau pointu manqua même de s'étouffer sur sa Bierraubeurre. Seamus sourit. Il était toujours heureux de voir ses amis.

_Ron_

« Et je pense que l'on va pouvoir diminuer les patrouilles, à présent que la rentrée est passée, continua Harry. »

Ron hocha la tête, heureux de l'entendre. Les Aurors avaient passé toute la semaine sur les dents, prêts à réagir à tous risques d'attentats. Le projet de loi d'Hermione, même s'ils avaient fait tout leur possible pour qu'il ne soit pas divulgué avant d'être voté, avait fait un certain nombre de mécontents, qui n'hésitaient pas à se faire entendre, et pas forcément par des moyens légaux. Et à présent que la loi avait été divulguée et mise en place, les mécontents s'exprimaient de plus en plus.

« Hermione, Ron, Harry ! »

Seamus se dirigeait vers eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres. L'irlandais avait toujours ce sourire un peu sarcastique, qui donnait l'impression qu'il allait vous jouer un mauvais tour et qui, avec ses taches de rousseur, faisait de lui un lutin crédible à onze ans. Sous ses cheveux blonds, qui semblaient ne pas avoir vu les ciseaux du coiffeur depuis bien longtemps et auxquels se mêlaient quelques fils d'argent (Seamus se plaignait souvent de ses mauvais gènes, qui lui auraient donné des cheveux blancs dès ses dix-huit ans –c'était du moins l'explication la plus communément acceptée, et celle qui permettait d'oublier que Seamus avait eu un certain nombre de raisons de se faire des cheveux blancs si jeune), ses yeux verts brillaient de contentement. Les cicatrices sur son visage ne se voyaient presque plus, et dix-sept ans à virer les ivrognes l'avaient étoffé. L'homme était trapu, à présent, loin de la crevette qu'ils avaient rencontrée en première année. Mais l'adolescent révolté, le jeune homme au visage tuméfié qui avait pris les armes, était toujours là, dans l'ombre de son rictus, dans ses yeux bien trop sages pour ce sourire ravageur.

Dean s'avança derrière Seamus, grande ombre noire du petit irlandais, comme à leur habitude. Leur _amitié_ était une constante du monde sorcier tel que le concevait Ron. Chez lui aussi, l'approche de la quarantaine commençait à se faire sentir, mais son sourire calme montrait qu'il le vivait très bien. Il avait quelques pattes d'oies autour des yeux, vestiges de rires passés. Il avait fait couper ses cheveux très court peu de temps auparavant, lui, dégageant son front haut, mais avait une barbe de trois jours qui ne cachait pas ses dents blanches et ses lèvres fines. Ses mains, longues et délicates malgré leurs tailles, étaient aussi nettes qu'à son habitude. Cela faisait longtemps que les cicatrices sur ses jointures s'étaient effacées, mais Ron se souvenait d'avoir vu ces mains d'artiste pleines de sang. Il se souvenait d'avoir vu Dean se battre avec autant d'acharnement que de bravoure.

Dean se pencha pour les saluer, laissant apparaitre le Gallion qu'il portait en pendentif. Qu'ils portaient tous en pendentif.

_Hermione_

« Je vous installe au bar, comme d'habitude ? »

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois, amusés. Harry haussa un sourcil. Ron eut ce petit sourire qu'elle aimait tant. On ne change pas une habitude.

« Bien sûr, répondirent-ils en cœur.»

La soirée poursuivait son cours. Seamus les avait fait bien rire en évoquant les cauchemars que lui provoquaient les croquis préparatoires de son ami.

« Vous comprenez, avait-il dit, Dean laisse toujours ses carnets trainer autour du lit. Vous avez déjà essayé de dormir sous le regard noir de McGonnagall ? Et je ne vous parle pas de faire autre chose ! J'en suis presque à regretter la période où il peignait Rogue. Lui, au moins, avait la pudeur de détourner les yeux, tandis que McGo se contente de me fusiller du regard !

-C'est parce que les croquis ne sont pas encore animés, avait répondu Dean avec sérieux, malgré la lueur amusée dans son regard. »

Oui, c'était une bonne soirée. Quel dommage que Ginny manque ce repas, même si elle devait elle aussi bien s'amuser au concert de victoire des Krestels. Pourtant, elle aurait tellement apprécié le nouveau projet de Dean…

« Des dessins- animés ? Comme les moldus, s'était exclamé Ron avec surprise.

-Exactement. Pourquoi, tu penses que c'est une mauvaise idée, avait demandé Dean avec une vague crainte dans la voix.

-Bien sûr que non, c'est une excellente idée ! Les enfants adorent ! Je crois que Rose et Hugo pourraient te réciter Dragon, comme ça, de tête. Charlie aussi d'ailleurs.

-Les sorciers vont peut-être même se mettre au cinéma, dit Harry avec une pointe d'excitation dans la voix. »

_Alice_

Miss Brent posa sur son portable un regard vide. Vingt heures, Mila ne l'avait toujours pas appelée. L'impatience de la jeune femme était passée depuis longtemps, remplacée par une forme de résignation qui s'ajoutait à son désespoir. Elle avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir et ne pouvait plus qu'espérer un coup de fil, une bonne nouvelle.

Elle avait pourtant eut bon espoir en parlant à cet Auror. Mr Burlington, cet homme calme et discret, dégageait une aura de compétence qui inspirait confiance. A ce moment, Alice y avait cru. Elle avait cru qu'ils allaient pouvoir retrouver Nathan. Et elle avait transmis son enthousiasme à sa petite sœur. Mais à présent, elle doutait à nouveau.

Pour s'occuper l'esprit, elle alluma sa radio. La RITM passait « Ils veulent nous mener à la baguette ». Elle eut la surprise d'entendre la douce voix de Mr Burlington, et celle, plus agressive, du présentateur, qui enchainait les allusions horribles et insultantes. Trop choquée pour réfléchir réellement, elle se sentit rassurée à l'idée que Mila ne l'entendrait jamais. Etre moldu pouvait avoir de sacrés avantages.

_Dean_

Il échangea un regard avec Seamus. Celui-ci fit mine de ne pas comprendre, alors Dean se trouva obligé de froncer les sourcils. L'irlandais toussa pour se donner du courage, rompant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé pendant leur échange de regards.

« Vous… Vous avez eu des nouvelles de Lavande ? »

Le visage d'Hermione se ferma. Dean soupira. La jeune sorcière se sentait encore coupable de ne pas avoir réagi assez tôt. Lavande avait beau l'avoir remerciée des dizaines de fois de lui avoir sauvée la vie, Hermione s'en voulait encore. Les cicatrices de l'autre sorcière, auparavant si coquette, n'aidaient pas à diminuer son sentiment de culpabilité. Et encore maintenant, plus de vingt ans après, Hermione ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se renfermer dès qu'elle entendait son prénom.

« Non. Pourquoi ? demanda Harry, en lançant subrepticement un regard inquiet à sa meilleure amie. On aurait dû ?

-Elle avait pourtant promis, murmura Seamus en servant machinalement un de ses clients, l'esprit visiblement ailleurs.

-Comment ça ? les questionna Ron, le front plissé, les yeux posés sur sa femme.

-Un de ses clients l'inquiète, répondit Dean. Elle n'a pas voulu nous en dire plus, mais elle avait l'air effrayée. On lui a fait promettre d'aller faire une déposition.

-Elle passera peut-être la semaine prochaine, lui répondit Harry, l'air assez confiant. Depuis lundi, le Bureau est une vraie ruche, je comprends qu'elle ne soit pas passée.

-Mais quand même, murmura Hermione. Il en faut beaucoup pour effrayer Lavande.

-Mm, approuva Seamus. Surtout que la pleine lune est dans une semaine.

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle vienne cette semaine, alors, marmonna Ron en regardant sa chope. »

Ils baissèrent tous la tête, hésitant entre la honte, la compassion et la révolte. La révolte était toujours présente dans leurs esprits, comme un automatisme. C'était une habitude difficile à perdre. Mais contre quoi se révolter, quand c'était la vie elle-même qui posait problème ? Ils étaient tous si fatigués de se battre…

George fit irruption dans la taverne.

_George_

Il s'était installé, Angelina pelotonnée contre lui, dans le grand canapé que sa femme s'était offert pour Noël. Ça s'annonçait comme une de ces soirées calmes, sans les enfants, où ils pouvaient être entiers, avec leurs cicatrices, leurs cassures plus ou moins réparées, leurs éclats dans le cœur. Eclats de rire, de larmes, de haine, d'amour.

Un beau soir pour vivre sans jouer de rôle. Un homme, une femme, des deuils, des joies : un couple.

Mais il fallait croire que cette soirée ne devait pas rester calme longtemps. La cheminée s'illumina de bleu, signe d'un appel entrant. Angelina, avec une moue dépitée, haussa les épaules. George soupira avant d'aller répondre.

C'était Neville, l'air un petit peu inquiet, mais avec une lueur dans les yeux qui montrait un certain amusement. Neville savait apprécier une bonne plaisanterie (quand il ne s'agissait pas d'une balle rose rebondissante qui criait à 3 heures du matin).

« George, le salua-t-il rapidement.

-Qu'est-ce que Fred a encore fait ? demanda le rouquin, ayant une certaine habitude de ce type d'appel (il les trouvait légèrement moins drôle quand c'était lui qui les recevait au lieu d'en être la cause).

-Thomas, James et lui ont quitté Poudlard.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Certain, répliqua le professeur de botanique. Ça fait une heure qu'ils ont disparu.

-Les abrutis, grogna George.  
-Oui… Mais je n'écarte pas la thèse d'un enlèvement, ajouta Neville, soudain très sérieux. »

George leva les yeux vers sa femme. Angelina retenait sa respiration. C'était, depuis toujours, leur grande frayeur. Les kidnappings permettaient d'avoir un moyen de faire pression sur eux, un point d'appui. Argent, pouvoir, influence,… Des choses dont les Weasley, tout comme Lee Jordan, un des journalistes les mieux payés de la radio sorcière, ne manquaient pas. Et puis… Il y avait toujours la vengeance…

« Tu as prévenu Lee et Harry, demanda George ?

-J'ai réussi à joindre Lee, mais rien à faire pour Harry. Il ne répond pas à son bureau. Andy m'a dit qu'il ne savait pas où il était et que Ginny est d'interview.

-Tu as essayé au Chaudron Baveur ?

-Non, pas encore. Tu sais que Seamus n'a toujours pas fait ramoner sa cheminée. Leur passer un coup de Cheminette, c'est comme parler à un seau de cendres. »

George haussa un sourcil.

« Oui, il a raison, marmonna Angelina.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Oh, j'avais des trucs à régler avec Dean, dit-elle en agitant la main.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, demanda Neville ? Je suis bloqué à Poudlard.

-Tu as interrogé les autres ? Entre cousins, ils se disent énormément de choses.

-La plupart, mais je n'ai pas pu mettre la main sur Lily. Elle était déjà couchée.

-Tu ne pouvais pas demander à une femme d'y aller ?

-Je ne veux pas que trop de monde soit au courant, et McGonnagall est à Beauxbatons depuis hier.

-Très bien, je vais au Chaudron Baveur, dit George en mettant sa cape. »

_Harry_

Il y avait un homme qui attendait contre le mur. Blond, le visage sage d'un enfant brutal, tas de muscles enserrés dans un costume noir. Elégant et riche, hurlaient ses vêtements. Brute épaisse, hurlait quant à lui son corps. Mais son attitude, elle, disait tout le contraire. Il serrait les poings comme s'il essayait d'attraper, de modeler l'air qui l'entourait. Il restait d'ailleurs un peu de glaise sous ses ongles. Il posait autour de lui le regard un brin brumeux de l'artiste sorti trop tôt, de force de son atelier.

Harry sourit. Son cousin avait vraiment changé depuis le temps où il n'était qu'une boule de bêtise et de graisse. L'homme face à lui était d'assez bonne compagnie, même s'il ne brillait pas par son intelligence. Sa vie auprès d'une sorcière l'avait changé. Il ne sursauta presque pas en les voyant transplaner devant lui et il n'haussa guère plus qu'un sourcil lorsque Ron utilisa son Deluminateur sur les lampadaires de la rue.

Au contraire, il se dirigea vers eux avec le sourire (ou un équivalent Dudleyesque) et leur serra la main avec enthousiasme. Ron grimaça quand Dudley lui lâcha la main, la serrant et la fermant pour en chasser la douleur. Le Big D avait encore une sacrée poigne.

« Tu es sûr qu'ils sont là, Dudley ? demanda Harry à son cousin.

-Bien sûr, j'ai vu James en traversant la salle. Je ne savais pas qu'il n'avait pas le droit de sortir le vendredi soir.

-Rassure-toi, il semblerait que lui non plus n'était pas au courant, grommela Ron. »

Ils avancèrent quelques minutes en silence, puis Dudley dit :

« N'empêche, je suis content de vous voir. Sarah voudrait ouvrir une galerie côté moldu, mais avec toutes ces histoires de faux, elle n'a pas eu le temps d'en parler à Hermione.

-Ca, c'est le type de projet qui lui plait. Ce n'est pas vraiment son secteur, mais je suis sûr qu'elle adorerait en discuter, répondit Ron avec un vague sourire. »

Harry et lui était trop en colère contre les gamins pour réagir de manière plus énergique aux paroles de Dudley. La discussion s'arrêta donc là, et ils firent les derniers mètres qui séparaient la porte d'entrée des Dursley.

A l'intérieur, Harry pu faire la preuve de ses capacités vocales.

_Ginny_

« Et donc, qu'à encore fait ton fils ? »

Ginny, la mine légèrement renfrognée, un reste d'inquiétude sur le visage, les bras croisés, semblait ne pas être à prendre avec des pincettes.

« C'est ton fils, aussi, marmonna Harry avec une moue vexée. »

Intérieurement, il devait bien avouer que James avait hérité de son talent pour plonger tête la première dans les ennuis. Mais les gênes de Ginny étaient aussi en cause dans l'incapacité de leur ainé à obéir, et dans ce genre de situation, elle avait légèrement tendance à l'oublier.

« Il va bien. Et il est collé pour trois mois.

-Bon, bah tout va bien alors, répondit-elle avec une moue résignée. »

_Oswald_

« Commandant, puis-je vous parler ? »

La journée commençait à peine et le Commandant était déjà plongé jusqu'au cou dans les rapports, se mettant ainsi à jour des évènements de la nuit. Le chef releva la tête et passa la main dans ses cheveux, mettant ainsi involontairement en évidence sa si célèbre cicatrice, celle qui avait marqué l'origine de sa légende.

« Burlington ? Parfait, j'allais vous demander de venir le plus tôt possible. Allez-y, expliquez-moi votre problème. »

L'homme aux cheveux châtains prit une grande inspiration avant de poser ses yeux gris sur le visage de son supérieur. Il hésita encore un instant avant de se lancer et de se mettre à parler.

« Vous avez sûrement entendu l'émission d'hier soir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mr Potter ne répondit pas, se contentant d'hocher la tête et de lui faire signe de continuer. Se yeux verts étaient particulièrement attentifs, sans jugement aucun.

« Monsieur, si vous voulez me retirer l'affaire, je comprendrais.

-Pourquoi voudrais-je faire ça ? demanda le Commandant, l'air réellement surpris.

-L'émission d'Adams n'est qu'un début. Ça sera sûrement dans la gazette d'aujourd'hui ou dans celle de demain, et puis… »

Le chef l'interrompit d'un geste.

« Avez-vous suivi le protocole d'enquête, Mr Burlington ?

-Bien sûr Monsieur, mais ce n'est pas…

-Dans le respect du Secret ?

-Oui, mais…

-Vous a-t-on payé pour saboter l'enquête d'une façon ou d'une autre ?

-Non, Monsieur, mais…

-Alors je n'ai aucune raison de vous retirer ce cas. Je pense même que vous êtes le plus à même de le résoudre.

-Mais Chef, les médias vont réclamer mon licenciement ! s'exclama enfin Oswald.

-Mr Burlington, si ma gestion du personnel devait être en adéquation avec la ligne éditoriale de la Gazette, je me serais déjà viré moi-même une bonne vingtaine de fois.

-Vous, Mr Potter ? Mais tout le monde vous apprécie !

\- Jusqu'à la prochaine crise, où la presse demandera à nouveau ma démission à corps et à cris, répondit le Commandant avec un rictus sardonique. Mais je ne vous ai pas fait venir pour cela, continua-t-il. Il me faudrait votre rapport oral. »

Le visage du Commandant se fit grave d'un seul coup. Il posa la main sur un des dossiers qui recouvraient son bureau. Le dossier qui, Oswald le savait car il le connaissait par cœur à présent, contenait tous les détails des victimes.

« Pensez-vous qu'ils soient encore vivants ? demanda doucement le Commandant.

-Je n'en sais rien. On n'a toujours pas trouvé de corps.

-Effectivement, mais nous savons tous les deux qu'il y a une multitude de méthodes, magiques comme moldues, pour faire disparaitre un cadavre. »

Le chef se leva, signifiant que l'entretien touchait à sa fin.

« Bien, Mr Burlington, votre affaire a toujours la priorité. Je m'assurerais que Mr Dawlish soit mis au courant avant mon départ pour Paris. »

_Hermione_

Elle s'était installée en terrasse, espérant que les timides rayons de soleil restants lui donneraient une impression de vacances. C'était, bien entendu, un échec. Hermione soupira, faisant voleter les mèches frisées échappées de son chignon épinglé à la va-vite. Sarah arriva, en retard, comme à son habitude. Ses grands yeux clairs écarquillés sous un casque de cheveux noirs, son corps filiforme encore tremblant de cet effort soudain, haletante, Mrs Dursley s'assit, baguette au fourreau.

Hermione lui sourit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pu partager un café tranquille avec une amie. Sarah était la personne parfaite pour la comprendre. Elle aussi née-moldue, elle aussi passionnée par son travail, sa famille, ses combats. Sarah était galeriste, une des seules à exposer des œuvres moldues et sorcières en même temps. Lors de sa dernière exposition, elle avait ainsi mis en relation les portraits particulièrement réalistes de grandes personnalités sorcières (parmi lesquels Hermione avait eu la surprise de retrouver Harry) avec les photographies de travailleurs fatigués, aux visages burinés, d'un artiste moldu.

Sarah était intelligente, forte et charmante, et son mariage avec le cousin d'Harry ne cessait de surprendre les Weasley. Et pourtant, leur couple semblait tenir sans heurt, émaillé de splendides créations, dont un certain nombre de sculptures, sorties des mains pataudes de Dudley, qui faisaient l'émerveillement d'une partie de la bonne société sorcière. Albus avait même dit à sa tante qu'Astoria Malfoy, la mère de Scorpius, appréciait tant son art qu'elle passait une partie du temps des séjours du jeune Potter au Manoir Malfoy à interroger ce dernier sur les projets du couple Dursley. Comme disait Albus, lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude de parler autant, ça faisait passer le temps.

Mrs Dursley sourit à son vis-à-vis, avant de grimacer en saisissant sa tasse de thé. Trop chaud. Elle souffla sur ses mains tandis qu'Hermione éclatait de rire, stupidement heureuse.

_Fleur_

« Mrs Weasley, Mrs Weasley! »

Un elfe de maison courait vers Fleur, l'air légèrement paniqué. C'était Castor, un des trois elfes qui s'occupaient de la tenue du 12, square Grimmaurd. Celui-ci, au contraire de son frère Pollux, était, la plupart du temps, d'un grand calme. Retenant machinalement Hercule (le labrador de Bill avait une vraie passion pour les elfes, ce qui n'était pas particulièrement au goût de ceux-ci), elle se dirigea rapidement vers le jeune non-humain.

« C'est Mr Kreattur, Mrs Weasley. Il veut inspecter la maison! »

Kreattur, malgré son sale caractère, était le héros des elfes de maison britanniques. Un vrai trésor national au grand âge, qui venait, comme lui avait expliqué Harry, avec la maison. Fleur, trop heureuse d'avoir un lieu pour héberger son association, avait accepté sans réfléchir. Elle ne le regrettait pas vraiment, et elle aurait du mal à imaginer les Amis Lupin sans l'elfe grognon.

Sauf qu'au début du mois d'aout, Kreattur avait eu une attaque. Le médecin, appelé en urgence, lui avait prescrit le repos complet pour trois mois. Castor, Pollux et sa femme Amily, les trois elfes à la base sous les ordres de Kreattur, s'étaient vu confiés la tache de garde-malades du vieux intendant, ce qu'ils prenaient particulièrement à cœur.

« Andromeda n'est pas là ? »

La vielle femme était la seule personne qui pouvait faire entendre raison à Kreattur, celui-ci se rappelant son allégeance à la famille des Blacks. Et malgré les disputes entre la vielle dame et l'elfe, Kreattur obéissait de bon cœur au ordre de celle qu'il appelait encore Miss Black.

« Non, Mrs Weasley, Mrs Tonks est avec Mr White. Tommy a refait une crise. Et avec la pleine lune qui approche…

-Et Teddy ? Il a dit quand il rentrerait ?

-Non Madame.

-Bon, et bien, nous n'avons plus vraiment le choix. Il va falloir lui augmenter le dosage de ses Potions de sommeil. »

_Hermione_

« Et là, il a voulu me vendre un tableau de Missingott, cet artiste qui cartonne côté moldu. Sauf que Missingott est sorcier, comme tu le sais sans doute, et qu'il utilise une signature magique pour authentifier ses tableaux.

-Attends, une signature magique, tu dis ? demanda Hermione, interloquée. Tu veux dire le même type de sorts utilisés par les importateurs pour authentifier les ingrédients de Potions ?

-Exactement ! C'est quasiment impossible à falsifier ! Et donc, je te le donne en mille, continua Sarah avec excitation…

-Pas de signature sur le Missingott ! conclut Hermione. Tu penses que c'était une copie sorcière ou moldue ?

-Indubitablement sorcière. Il y a encore la trace des sorts de l'acrylique utilisée. Elle était signée, elle.

-Tu serais prête à porter plainte, demanda Hermione, pensive ?

-Oui, mais pourquoi faire ? Je suis sûre que l'on ne pourra pas retrouver mon faussaire.

-N'en sois pas si certaine. Je pense que l'affaire de Ron à un lien avec la tienne.

_Percy_

Le bureau de Kingsley était un vrai champ de bataille. Dans un coin, un tas de lettres, dont certaines, à la couleur rouge caractéristique, commençaient déjà à fumer, attendaient d'être triées. Sur le vieux bureau constellé de taches de peinture, résultats d'une expérience malheureuse impliquant des Chaudrons Baveux, deux plumes à papote, de la ficelle, un crapaud et un sort de babillage, les directives ministérielles urgentes côtoyaient des boules de papier journal, alors que sur les murs, sous un vieux balai dépenaillé, trônaient les rapports, vieux de plus de vingt ans, de la traque de Sirius Black par le jeune Auror Shacklebot. Sur les étagères pleines de textes de loi, la coupe du Championnat amateur de Bavboules servait de récipient à son ordre de Merlin première classe, à sa médaille du Courage et à deux emballages de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue. Dans ce décor surprenant, le Premier Ministre arrivait à trôner sur son fauteuil en cuir fatigué.

« Eh bien, Percy, tu maitrise toujours le vieux Smudge ? »

Percy, soupirant, se laissa tomber sur le deuxième fauteuil de la pièce (une horreur pelucheuse violette, choisie par la nièce favorite de Kingsley).

« Plus que trois mois avant qu'il ne prenne sa retraite. Je compte les jours, maintenant. Je ne sais pas comment il peut avoir une telle influence politique. Il est si ennuyeux qu'il rendrait hargneux un Boursouflet. »

Mr Théophraste Cadmus Fitzsobbins Montgomery Smudge, le directeur du département de coopération magique internationale, passait au sein du Magenmagot, du haut de ses quatre-vingt printemps, pour un jeune mage fringant et progressif. Pour le reste du monde sorcier, c'était un vieil homme tremblant avec le Q.I. d'un Veracrasse (et encore, beaucoup étaient d'accord pour dire que c'était insultant pour les Veracrasses) et autant de talent pour la diplomatie qu'un dragon constipé. Percy frémissait encore lorsqu'Hermione lui rappelait que Smudge avait un jour demandé du feu à un Etre de l'eau lors d'une opération conjointe avec le département de liaison entre Espèces.

« Trois mois… Et tu pourras prendre sa place. »

Le regard de Kingsley, malgré son sérieux, n'était pas accusateur, plutôt interrogatif. Il connaissait pourtant bien l'ambition de son subordonné.

« Je veux être assis à ta place depuis toujours, répondit calmement Percy. Mais je veux y arriver grâce à mon seul mérite. Maintenant, je sais que si je deviens directeur du département, ce sera parce que j'ai prouvé que j'en suis digne. Bien plus que Smudge, dans tous les cas. Ce sera un nouveau pas vers mon objectif.»

Kingsley le fixa un instant, légèrement méditatif.

« Eh, bien, j'espère que tu changeras la décoration une fois Premier Ministre, dit-il avec un petit sourire narquois. »

Percy ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre par un de ses sourires sincères. Son avis sur la décoration du bureau de Shacklebot était une plaisanterie habituelle lors des repas de famille, surtout lorsque Kingsley, sa femme et leur petite fille participaient aux traditionnels repas dominicaux. Molly Weasley avait une vision très étendue de la famille, et invitait souvent des amis, devenus pour la plupart collègues de ses enfants. Elle osait ensuite leur demander de ne pas parler boulot ou politique à table.

« Je ne prétends pas, Mr le Ministre, avoir un sens du style aussi aigu que le vôtre, répondit-il avec un rictus narquois.

\- Touché, répondit Kingsley. Alors, prêt pour Paris ?

\- Trois jours sans Smudge ? J'attends ça avec impatience ! Je vais enfin pouvoir faire mon travail plutôt que rattraper ses pots cassés ! Même si cela signifie partir avec Ron, Harry, et une escouade de Tireurs de Baguettes d'Elite.

\- Parfait, alors, avant qu'Erin ne vienne me sermonner pour que je fasse enfin mon travail, revoyons ensemble les points cruciaux de cette réunion. »

_Timothy_

Le bleu de Weasley, comme l'appelait les autres Aurors, fulminait avec calme et élégance. Encore une fois, tout était de la faute de cette folle de Wills : elle avait encore trouvé le moyen d'arriver exactement en même temps que lui, dans la cheminée juste en face de la sienne, et c'était donc elle la première personne qu'il avait vu de toute la journée. Elle avait dû lui jeter un maléfice à ce moment, parce que depuis, tout était allé de mal en pis. Il avait égaré un dossier, renversé de l'encre sur son rapport à peine fini et sur sa robe, failli se bruler les sourcils à cause d'un mouvement trop brusque de baguette et voilà que Weasley lui annonçait qu'il allait l'abandonner à un de ses collègues pendant trois jours.

Theodore Nott, le collègue en question, faisait partie des grandes figures de ces histoires que se racontaient, génération après génération, les Serpentards. Fils de Mangemort, le jeune homme, pourtant décrit comme très secret, avait choisi de devenir Auror, devenant très vite une personnalité en vue de la société sorcière. Bien sûr, le sorcier n'était pas connu que pour ça, mais aussi pour ses histoires sentimentales compliquées. Theodore Nott était aussi le coéquipier de Cecilia Wills, cette ancienne Gryffondor avec laquelle Tim s'était disputé dès la première seconde. Les trois jours à venir allaient être très longs, pensa le jeune homme alors que Weasley donnait ses dernières recommandations à Nott.

« Et pas de magie Noire, n'est-ce pas, Nott, termina Weasley avec un rictus étrange. »

Puis les deux Aurors se regardèrent dans les yeux, communiquant si silencieusement que Tim se rappela qu'avant de devenir leurs superviseurs, Nott et Weasley avaient été équipiers pendant quatre ans. D'un même mouvement, ils se tournèrent vers leurs bleus. Leurs regards étaient froids et calculateurs, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Tim se sentit presque soulagé d'être à côté de Cecilia.

Weasley resta silencieux un instant, puis hochant vaguement la tête pour les saluer, se dirigea vers la porte. Arrivé devant, il s'interrompit un instant, hésita, puis se retourna pour dire à Nott :

« Si. Autant de Noire que possible. Qu'ils soient préparés. »

Une fois Weasley sorti, Nott tenta de se reprendre et de se fabriquer un visage débonnaire. Un échec, surtout avec sa physionomie sévère.

« T'inquiètes pas, gamin, dit-il (Tim sentit bien que ce n'était pas son registre habituel. Cecilia aussi, vu son mouvement de surprise), Le mensonge est une seconde nature chez les Weasley. Je suppose que tu t'en étais rendu compte ?

-Il m'a dit que l'on pouvait toujours mentir aux suspects, répondit machinalement Tim. Mais dites, cette histoire de magie Noi…

-Ouais, le coupa Nott, détournant avec dextérité la conversation, les Weasley passent leur temps à mentir. Que ce soit pour te faire une mauvaise blague, pour la bonne cause ou pour te surprendre le pantalon baissé, dit Nott, adoptant une expression moldue surprenante dans la mesure où il était toujours en robe. Souvent, c'est pour les trois à la fois, ajouta-t-il pensivement.

-Etonnant. Ce ne sont pas des Serpentards, pourtant, lança Wills, du venin dans la voix. »

Tim contint son énervement, tandis que l'Auror mentor regardait avec calme, et une pointe d'amusement dans les yeux, son élève.

_Hermione_

Ron n'était parti que depuis la veille au soir et elle se sentait déjà terriblement seule. Qui plus est, elle avait l'impression que la normalisation des formations des soigneurs de créatures magiques, son nouveau cheval de bataille, comme l'appelait Ron, stagnait entre deux autres projets de lois. Le projet était pourtant un de ceux auxquels il fallait s'atteler, les Veterimages, au contraire des Medicomages, n'ayant pas d'organisme officiel dispensant formations et diplômes. N'importe qui pouvait se déclarer Veterimage, ce qui signifiait que faire soigner son Flereur pouvait très vite devenir particulièrement dangereux pour la pauvre bête.

C'était Liman Honeyduckes, une amie très proche de Charlie, la plus proche même, et soigneuse spécialisée dans les grands reptiles, qui avait soulevé le problème lors d'un repas dominical chez les Weasley. Hermione s'était jetée sur l'occasion.

Plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient couchés dans leur lit, Ron lui avait demandé quand elle s'arrêterait. Elle s'était assise, ses longs cheveux bruns dégoulinants en boucles folles sur ses épaules, tentant de mettre de l'incompréhension dans ses yeux chocolat. « Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire », semblait-elle vouloir dire, mais ils savaient tous les deux que c'était faux. Ron s'était tourné vers elle, son torse parsemé d'étoiles de rousseur totalement découvert, et avait tiré doucement, puérilement, une des mèches sombres qui chatouillaient la peau de sa femme.

« Et toi ? lui avait-elle demandé, alors qu'elle connaissait la réponse. »

Ron avait soupiré, un éclat de rire désabusé dans les yeux.

« C'était une question idiote, pas vrai ? avait-t-il dit. »

Hermione, fatiguée d'avance des disputes politiques à venir, mais sachant qu'elle ne les éviterait pour rien au monde, jeta un coup d'œil à la photo familiale qui trônait sur son bureau. Hugo et Ron y riaient de toutes leurs dents, et même Rose y faisait son plus beau sourire. Hermione nota dans un coin de son esprit qu'elle devait leur envoyer une lettre le soir-même.

_Oswald_

"Et vous comprenez, Miss Brent, que je ne puisse que m'excuser platement. Je suis désolé que vous ayez du entendre ça. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'espérer que vous n'étiez pas derrière votre radio lorsque l'émission a été diffusée. Il faut croire que mes craintes étaient fondées. J'aurais tant aimé pouvoir vous prévenir, mais je n'avais pas idée qu'ils puissent être si insensibles, si violents… Je ne savais pas… Je vous en prie… Alice…»

Oswald posa son front contre le bois de la porte close face à laquelle il monologuait. Il semblait alors une vivante allégorie du remord. Il resta un instant dans cette position, reprenant son souffle, puis il se redressa, empli d'une une nouvel énergie.

« Je vous ai promis que je vous ramènerais Nathan en vie et je le ferais. Il sera sain et sauf dans les bras de votre sœur dans peu de temps. Ne croyez pas les journalistes. Je prends cette affaire très au sérieux. »

Il sortit dignement du couloir, redescendant calmement l'escalier. Son insigne vibra, l'informant que toute la brigade était appelée sur le chemin de Traverse. Il transplana en urgence.

Alice, de l'autre côté de la porte, serrait son poing sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de sangloter.

_Harry_

La salle de conférence était sûrement assez grande pour y faire rentrer Graup et tout son clan, ce qui lui semblait légèrement démesuré pour une réunion qui n'était censée ne rassembler que les directeurs des divers services d'ordre et leurs escortes. Rien qui, selon lui, ne méritait une telle organisation. Si on lui avait demandé, il aurait fait une réunion téléphonique, comme le faisait les moldus, et tout aurait été réglé sans qu'ils n'aient tous à se déplacer. Bien entendu, ça n'aurait pas plu aux conservateurs, mais il était à peu près certain que la plupart des autres responsables se seraient rangés à son avis. Et au pire, ça aurait été pour lui l'occasion d'obtenir enfin cette connexion au réseau des cheminées longues distances qu'il réclamait depuis si longtemps.

Il aurait pu embrasser sa femme en rentrant à la fin de sa journée, inviter ses amis à manger et dormir dans son lit ce soir-là. Il n'aurait pas eu à laisser la coordination de son service à Dawlish, un Auror expérimenté auquel il faisait confiance lorsqu'il s'agissait de gérer le tout-venant, mais qui restait impuissant face à des situations de crises. Bien sûr, il y avait Estrella Bullstrode, la chef des Aspirants, pour s'occuper, comme à son habitude, des jeunes encore en formation, et Nott pour seconder son remplaçant, donc Harry savait qu'il lassait le Bureau dans de bonnes mains. Mais même s'il avait pris l'habitude de confier sa vie, et même son meilleur ami, à Nott, ce n'était pas pareil. Nott n'était pas prêt. Harry fronça les sourcils. S'il s'écoutait, Nott ne le serait sûrement jamais.

_Cecilia_

Son formateur semblait être partout à la fois. Dès que Dawlish lui avait cédé le commandement du détachement affecté au chemin de Traverse, Nott donna ses ordres. Il répartit ses hommes en plusieurs équipes, qu'il fit transplaner en des points considérés comme sûrs du chemin de Traverse. Cecilia ressentait un grand désarroi à l'idée que la plus célèbre rue du Londres sorcier ne soit pas considérée comme sans danger. Lorsque son chef lui fit signe de le suivre, elle essaya de mettre de côté son angoisse.

Elle se plaça à côté de Sterling, grinçant les dents à l'idée de vivre sa première intervention avec lui à ses côtés. Ce n'était pas qu'elle le pensait incapable de la couvrir, mais elle n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer comme un Auror. Sterling n'avait pas sa place dans ce corps d'élite. Elle le savait, ayant passé toute sa scolarité à le haïr. Elle le connaissait par cœur, et elle savait qu'il fuirait le danger à la première occasion. Elle aurait préféré être avec Gregor McAllister, un autre bleu, ancien Poufsouffle et grand diplomate.

Nott leur fit signe de transplaner et elle n'eut plus le temps de réfléchir tandis qu'elle plongeait vers l'action, son pire ennemi avec elle.

Le silence était le plus frappant. Cécilia n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir jamais vu le chemin de Traverse aussi calme. La rue était vide, ou presque. Il n'y avait que l'homme et son otage.

Le suspect avait une bonne quarantaine d'années. Il était assez maigre et très grand. Les cheveux blonds cendrés et assez longs, le visage buriné et la musculature nerveuse, il portait un jean et une chemise à carreaux moldue, sous une cape de voyage fatiguée. Cecilia en déduisit qu'il avait l'habitude de vivre parmi les moldus. Il serrait sa baguette contre le cou de son otage, un petit blond en robe verte d'apprenti Medicomage, qui devait à peine sortir de Poudlard. Le suspect avait l'air bien plus paniqué que le jeune homme.

_Percy_

Il était en pleine réunion quand la nouvelle tomba. Il était en train d'exposer les nouvelles réglementations que devraient respecter les exposants (une histoire de distance accrue entre les stands et les limites des sortilèges anti-moldus), lorsque Ron, palissant d'un seul coup, lui fit signe de s'interrompre. Percy lança un regard sombre à son frère, mais obtempéra. Il s'excusa rapidement et alla rejoindre son garde du corps temporaire, qui semblait vraiment bouleversé. Percy oublia sa colère immédiatement : Ron n'était pas du genre à s'inquiéter pour un rien.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Une prise d'otage sur le Chemin de Traverse, répondit son frère. »

Percy sentit son estomac se tordre. Il ne put que murmurer, la gorge noué par l'angoisse :

« Audrey, George, Angelina ?

-Je n'en sais pas plus, lui répondit Ron. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Vous avez peut-être reconnu les trois premières décimales du nombre d'or, qui est un des nombres sur lesquels on a écrit le plus. On le retrouve dans l'architecture, l'esthétisme, le mysticisme et même dans les pâquerettes. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le lier au Paris magique.
> 
> Et voilà, Old et new friends est fini ! Le prochain chapitre s'appellera sûrement Quidditch, mon amour et parlera, on s'en doute de tartes aux épinards ou du noble sport, je ne suis plus trop sûre de mon coup ^^. Il mettra en scène la nouvelle génération.
> 
> Et, vu que je respecte les traditions (surtout les miennes, en fait ^^) voilà quelques extraits pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche :
> 
> Lily se demanda un instant s'il ne parlait pas de leur père, à présent. Est-ce que c'était ses contes à moitié vrais, ses histoires sans les doutes et les hésitations, où tout était bien noir ou bien blanc, qui faisaient craindre à James sa propre humanité ? Son frère n'avait-il donc pas encore compris que si son père n'avait jamais évoqué ses peurs, ses douleurs, ses désespoirs, c'était parce qu'il en souffrait encore et pas parce qu'il ne les avait jamais ressenti ? Harry Potter était faillible, et James aussi.
> 
> …
> 
> Une autre aspirante décolla, une grande fille aux cheveux crépus, l'air taillée pour la vitesse (des muscles tous en longueur sur une ossature fine) et qui devait être au moins en troisième année (Hugo ne connaissait pour le moment que quelques Gryffondors au-dessus de la deuxième année). Elle se débrouillait bien mieux que son prédécesseur, variant son altitude et ses changements de directions d'une main de maitre. Elle repéra le vif et entama la poursuite. Elle évita deux cognards, pourtant particulièrement bien cadrés par les frères Mills, celui d'Hunter ayant frôlé ses cheveux, et puis le vif piqua.
> 
> Lily se pencha par-dessus la balustrade tandis que la joueuse suivait la balle. Hugo frémit en la voyant si proche de la chute.
> 
> « Elle ne va pas y arriver, murmura sa cousine, concentrée. »
> 
> En effet, la fille remonta une dizaine de mètres avant le sol, le visage un peu vert et l'ai nauséeuse. Il espéra qu'elle n'allait pas vomir sur le terrain. Lily secoua la tête, l'air dépité. Hugo échangea un regard presque complice avec Nott, par-dessus la tête de la rouquine.
> 
> …
> 
> Embry Templeton se laissa tomber sur le banc à côté d'elle. C'était un eurasien aux épaules larges et aussi le seul Batteur qui lui restait. Il avait l'air plus que légèrement abattu, ce que Lucy pouvait comprendre. En effet, trois de leurs joueurs, dont Fred D'Agostino, le coéquipier de Templeton, avaient finis leurs études, ce qui signifiaient qu'ils devaient remplacer presque la moitié de leur effectif. Ils étaient encore plus mal lotis que Mills, avec son super Attrapeur parti, ou que les Serdaigles, qui avaient l'insigne honneur d'avoir dans leur équipe Tyler Pickle, qui devait sans doute être le pire Batteur de tous les temps. Il n'allait sans dire que les Serpentards partaient avec toutes les chances de leur côté cette année. Le seul point positif pour les Poufsouffles, selon Lucy, c'était que la saison de Quidditch s'ouvrait avec un match Serdaigle/Serpentard, ce qui lui laissait un peu plus de temps pour entrainer son équipe. Enfin, une fois qu'elle aurait une équipe, bien sûr.
> 
> Voilà voilà, plein de bisous et à plus ou moins bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !


	5. Quidditch, mon amour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Du Quidditch et encore du Quidditch. La nouvelle génération est bien l'héritière de la précédente, prête à tout pour le noble sport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les personnages originaux de ce chapitre :
> 
> Caitlinn Greengrass : Serpentard, 3ème année. Cousine de Scorpius, fille de Daphné, père inconnu. Albus en est amoureux.  
> Milo Uberswyn : Gryffondor, 5ème année. Préfet, partage le dortoir de James et de Fred.  
> Thomas Jordan : Gryffondor, 5ème année. Fils de Lee Jordan et de Padma Patil, meilleur ami de Fred et de James.  
> Olivia Nott : Gryffondor, 1ère année. Meilleure amie de Lily, relation conflictuelle avec Hugo. Fille de Theodore Nott et de Millicent Bulstrode (et de Blaise Zabini, sans lien génétique).  
> Moira : Gryffondor, 1ère année. Centaure, partage le dortoir de Lily et d'Olivia  
> Lola Morrisson : Gryffondor, 5ème année.  
> Tom Fellow:Gryffondor, à fini ses études l'année dernière. Ancien Attrapeur.  
> Jeffrey Mills : Gryffondor, 7ème année. Batteur et Capitaine.  
> Hunter Mills : Gryffondor, 6ème année. Batteur.  
> Fey Parker : Gryffondor, 5ème année. Gardien.  
> Gail Flewelling : Gryffondor, 4ème année. Troisième Poursuiveur (les 2 autres étant Fred et James).  
> Ariane Cwyll : Serdaigle, 5ème année. Petite amie de Tom Fellow.  
> Stoney : Gryffondor 1ère année. Ami proche d'Hugo, de Lily et d'Olivia, elfe de maison.  
> Stanley Dubois : Serpentard, 7ème année. Fils d'Olivier Dubois, Gardien et Capitaine, petit ami de Lucy.  
> Embry Templeton : Poufsouffle, 6ème année. Batteur.  
> William Soap : Poufsouffle, 7ème année. Poursuiveur.  
> Samuel Colt : Poufsouffle, 5ème année. Poursuiveur.  
> Garrett Flint : Serpentard, 4ème année. Attrapeur, fils de Marcus Flint et de  
> Bagritt : Gobelin, professeur d'étude des Gobelins.  
> Anthea Casper : Serpentard, 7ème année. Meilleure amie de Dominique.  
> Gilbert Dawkins : Poufsouffle, 7ème année.  
> Darryl Russel : Serdaigle 7ème année.  
> Becca Owlcraft : Serpentard, 4ème année. Mère Cracmol, père sang-mêlé, d'une famille juive. Amie de Molly, petite amie d'Hollis.  
> Hollis Smarden : Serpentard, 4ème année. Sang-pur. Ami de Molly, petit ami de Becca.  
> Lilith Travers : Serpentard, 3ème année. Sang-pur. Relation ambiguë avec James.  
> Neal Anderson : Gryffondor, 4ème année. D'origine moldue. Ami de Molly.

Père,

Je viens d'achever ton livre sur la mise en place du Secret. Ta façon de voir les enjeux politiques et économiques de cette période lève de nouvelles interrogations. Je comprends mieux les articles qui étaient sortis à l'époque de sa parutions. Tu laisse tout de même entendre qu'il s'agissait autant de se protéger des moldus que de pouvoir les arnaquer plus facilement ! Pour le plus grand profit de familles tel que la notre, qui plus est.

Je vais essayer de ne pas trop utiliser tes thèses dans mes devoirs. Sinon, Todd serai trop content de me rappeler qu'il veut « des faits et rien que des faits, Malfoy ! ». Je ne l'apprécie pas beaucoup, et il semble bien que ce soit réciproque.

Albus va s'embourber dans une vengeance contre son frère. Je lui ai encore rien dit, mais je trouve ça d'une bêtise absolue. James ne se fera pas avoir par une manœuvre amorcée par Albus, même aidé par ses cousins. Si Caitlinn est de mon avis, je la missionnerais pour empêcher une catastrophe. Albus est mon meilleur ami, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de se conduire de temps en temps comme un idiot. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que Caitlinn peut faire ce qu'elle veut de lui. Il faut que je pense à mettre ça dans ma lettre pour Mère. Elle pourrait apprécier avoir des munitions contre Tante Daphné.

Pucey m'a demandé de te glisser ses salutations dans une de mes lettres, donc je m'exécute. Il devient étrange, même si je suis d'avis qu'il a géré la crise non-humains de manière magistrale. S'il arrive à garder la main, la côte de popularité des Serpentards devrait remonter. On arrivera peut-être même à gagner la Coupe des Maisons cette année !

Je crois que je vais enfin pouvoir composer cette année. Je pourrais peut-être vous jouer quelque chose de moi pour Yule.

Scorpius

 

L'on joue au Quidditch à Poudlard depuis assez longtemps pour que des règlements et des traditions viennent s'ajouter aux règles déjà existantes de ce sport. Ainsi, il est précisé dans le règlement de Poudlard qu'un élève de première année ne peut faire partie d'une équipe (on notera une célèbre exception : Harry Potter a joué pour Gryffondor dès sa première année, par dérogation du directeur de l'époque, le tout aussi connu Albus Dumbledore), et que chaque match doit être arbitré par un professeur.

Dans le registre des traditions propres à Poudlard à présent : le capitaine de l'équipe se voit confier le rôle d’entraîneur, les essais en début d'année sont ouvert au public et il se murmure que les professeurs sont plus laxistes avec les joueurs la semaine avant les matchs.

On notera que depuis la création en 2002 de la Foire Internationale, à laquelle la plupart des élèves sont conviés à participer, la saison de Quidditch a été avancée : le premier match commence début octobre.

Enfin, depuis 2000, l'ordre des matchs est le suivant : Serdaigle – Serpentard, Poufsouffle - Gryffondor, Serdaigle- Gryffondor, Serpentard – Poufsouffle, Serdaigle – Poufsouffle et Gryffondor – Serpentard.

Extrait de _l'Histoire de Poudlard_ , édition révisée de 2013.

 

Avis aux amateurs de sensations fortes ! La Cabane Hurlante, à Près-au-Lard, n'a jamais autant mérité son nom. Depuis trois semaines, on note une recrudescence des hurlements aux alentours du célèbre bâtiment.

Extrait d'un article d'Ivy Meshle, Sorciers Alternatifs, 17 mai 2019

 

* * *

 

_James_

Ils étaient tous penauds lorsqu'ils sortirent du bureau de leur directeur de maison. Ils avaient de quoi l'être. La tête basse, les trois sales mômes venaient de se rendre compte que Neville Londubat pouvait être terrifiant. Oh, bien sûr, ils auraient dû s'en douter : On ne créé pas un réseau de résistance en se laissant marcher sur les pieds, après tout, mais leur professeur de Botanique avait l'air si patient ! Même James, qui connaissait pourtant Neville depuis toujours, ne pensait pas qu'une excursion impromptue suffirait à le faire craquer.

Heureusement pour eux, la salle Commune était vide lorsqu'ils y entrèrent. Aucuns d'entre eux n'avaient envie de raconter cette fin de soirée désastreuse. Bien sûr, ils en feraient un nouveau chapitre à ajouter aux histoires qui couraient déjà sur eux, une anecdote dont ils pourraient être fiers, et qui leur servirait peut-être même à séduire quelques filles. Mais c'était pour plus tard. Pour le moment, ils ne souhaitaient que du calme. Leur dortoir était lui aussi presque complètement plongé dans le silence. Uberswyn, un des deux garçons qui le partageaient avec eux, leva la tête de son livre pour les regarder entrer.

\- Alors ?, demanda-t-il, l'air impassible.

James haussa les épaules. Fred semblait reparti dans sa rêverie, ce qui le rendait totalement inapte à tenir une discussion, et Thomas boudait (comme s'il n'était responsable de rien), ce qui faisait aussi de lui un bien piètre interlocuteur. Cela autorisait donc James à répondre en leurs noms, ce qu'il fit, tout ce demandant vaguement ce que l'autre garçon en avait à faire. Certes, Uberswyn était préfet, mais en temps normal, il ne intéressait absolument pas aux agissements de ses camarades. Il préférait ne rien savoir de leurs aventures avec un flegme tout britannique.

\- Un mois de retenue, dit James.

Là dessus, il décida impulsivement de ne pas se coucher immédiatement. Il ne se sentait plus de dormir. Il avait envie de marcher jusqu'à s'en faire saigner les pieds, de fuir loin de toutes cette merde dans laquelle il s'était foutu. A la place, il retourna dans la salle Commune, toujours plongée dans l'obscurité. James éclaira le mur des Noms, ce monument déprimant à la gloire d'inconnus, d'un Lumos. Ce faisant, il grommela contre sa propre bêtise. Comme si lire cette liste de morts allait l'aider à dormir ! Comme un fait exprès, le nom de son grand-père était juste au niveau de ses yeux. Il le frôla du bout des doigts, dans un geste quasi-inconscient. Les sillons de la gravure était désagréables à toucher.

Il se demanda si James Potter avait lui aussi ressenti ce sentiment de détachement complet, que ce soit pour sa faute ou pour sa punition. Son grand-père s'était-t-il demandé un jour à quoi tout ceci rimait ? En avait-il eu assez de se lancer dans des combats perdus d'avance contre les adultes, contre les règles, et plus tard, contre Voldemort ? S'était-t-il demandé pourquoi, pour quoi, combattre ? Même ses amis, pensa James, même ses amis, qui devaient dormir bien tranquillement dans leurs lits à présents, ne lui paraissait plus si importants.

James premier l'Animagus, Cornedrue, se serait sans doute insurgé à cette idée. Il serait mort pour ses amis, soit-disant. James trouvait cela un peu grandiloquent. Et puis James, cela le frappa brutalement, James Sirius Potter n'était pas son grand-père.

 

_Lily_

En posant ses pieds sur le parquet ciré du dortoir, Lily sût que la journée serait belle. Après tout, c'était un samedi, le soleil brillait encore et les essais pour le poste d'Attrapeur se déroulaient ce matin. Même Olivia, pourtant pas vraiment du matin, s'était laissée gagner par la bonne humeur générale. La journée commençait donc sous les meilleurs auspices. Peu importait qu'elle ne puisse participer aux essais à cause de ce règlement idiot qui interdisait aux premières années de faire partie d'une équipe, parce que c'était soi-disant trop dangereux. Lily, qui avait quasiment grandi sur un balai, trouvait cela vraiment imbécile. Mais ce n'était pas important. Et peu importait aussi que son père, le si fantastique Harry Potter, ait pu jouer après un seul cours de Vol. Ça allait être une belle journée. Elle l'avait décidé. Et quand Lily Luna Potter décidait quelque chose, le monde avait intérêt à se plier à ses exigences.

Elle sortit du dortoir, se préparant mentalement le petit-déjeuner idéal. Elle en était à hésiter entre confiture de prunes et marmelade d'orange lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle Commune. Elle fit l'erreur de lever les yeux vers le mur aux morts. Elle croisa le regard de James. Cela lui suffit pour comprendre que son repas allait être retardé. Légèrement déçue et l'estomac gargouillant de désespoir, elle fit signe à Olivia de continuer sans elle. Son amie la regarda un instant de travers avant d'aviser James. Comprenant, elle haussa les épaules et continua sa route vers la nourriture avec Moira, la fille centaure qui partageait leur dortoir. Lily hésita à leur crier de lui garder à manger. Mais elle décida que cela ferait vraiment trop morfale de sa part. Et puis de toute façon, Olivia était du genre à lui garder que des choses qu'elle n'aimait pas, comme des haricots. Sérieusement, qui à part Nott mangeai des haricots au petit-déjeuner ? A la place, Lily se dirigea vers son frère.

Elle avait prévu de l'aborder en l'interrogeant sur sa sortie d'hier, mais en voyant son regard hanté et les cernes sous ses yeux, elle devina que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. James n'aimait pas les mauvaises idées.

Elle choisit plutôt de se tourner vers ce qui le fascinait autant. Son regard glissa sur le nom de Lily Evans Potter, pour se fixer sur celui, juste au-dessus, de James Potter premier du nom, leur grand-père et cause d'une partie des complexes de son grand frère (les autres étant liés pour la plupart à leur père. Et à leur mère, et à leurs oncles, et à leurs tantes, et à leurs grand-parents… Lily était d'avis qu'il y avait trop de héros dans cette famille).

Elle trouvait morbide ce culte des morts. Ils étaient censés grandir dans leurs Salles Communes, mais ces murs de noms ne leurs offraient aucuns avenirs, juste un passé horrible, des sacrifices et des erreurs mortelles. Lily avait toujours connu ses morts. Après tout, malgré tous les efforts de sa famille, les souvenirs des êtres aimés filtraient toujours. C'était un prénom hommage, une histoire à moité racontée, une vielle photo, des gestes tendres… C'était un « Fred et George » lancé par un oncle un brin trop joyeux, un « Tonks aurait adoré cette chanson » de sa mère en écoutant du rock, c'était l'entretien maniaque de sa vieille moto par son père, c'était oncle Ron qui jouait machinalement avec son Deluminator, c'était la vie, la légende familiale. Mais ces noms qui les toisaient de ce mur froid, c'était la grande Histoire, celle qui pèse. Ils avaient été forgés par les petites histoires de leur famille, mais la grande… Lily n'en voulait pas. Elle se demanda à quel point cela avait affecté James.

\- Tu sais, tu n'es pas lui, dit-elle en lançant un regard noir au mur.

\- Des fois, j'aimerais bien, lui murmura James. Tout à l'air tellement plus simple de son point de vue.

Lily se demanda un instant s'il ne parlait pas de leur père, à présent. Est-ce que c'était ses contes à moitié vrais, ses histoires sans les doutes et les hésitations, où tout était bien noir ou bien blanc, qui faisait craindre à James sa propre humanité ? Son frère n'avait-il donc pas encore compris que si leur père n'avait jamais évoqué ses peurs, ses douleurs, ses désespoirs, c'était parce qu'il en souffrait encore et pas parce qu'il ne les avait jamais ressenti ? Harry Potter était faillible, et James aussi.

 

_Fred_

Lorsqu'il avait récupéré James au petit-déjeuner, celui-ci semblait ailleurs. Fred ne lui avait pas demandé où il avait passé la nuit. Il connaissait assez son cousin pour le savoir. Le Potter formait un sacré contraste avec Thomas. Celui-ci avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur ce matin, lorsque Lola Morrisson, une des filles de leur année, lui avait demandé en rougissant s'ils avaient vraiment dû combattre un hydre pour sortir (à ce moment, Fred s'était dit que les rumeurs allaient peut-être un brin trop loin). Thomas, bien sûr, n'avait pas contredit la jolie blonde et en avait profité pour flirter un peu. Le jeune noir chantonnait à mi-voix à présent, ses doigts frappant la mesure sur le bord de son assiette. James, quant à lui, semblait avoir du mal à se souvenir de manger.

Fred soupira. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait renoncé à comprendre les états d'âme de son cousin. James avait toujours été un être bien plus complexe que ce qu'il voulait bien montrer. Bien entendu, peu de gens le savaient, tout comme peu de gens savaient tout les efforts que James faisait pour être à la hauteur de son nom.

Leur capitaine leur fit signe de se remuer en fronçant les sourcils, alors Fred donna un coup de coude à son coéquipier dépressif pour le faire bouger. James lui jeta un regard noir, mais fini son assiette en quatrième vitesse avant de se lever, un air raisonnablement enthousiaste sur le visage. Fred hocha la tête : le Quidditch était le meilleur moyen d'éviter de douloureuses introspections, il en savait quelque chose.

 

_Albus_

Les gradins étaient particulièrement pleins, pour un jour sans match. Sur le terrain, les joueurs de Gryffondor paraissaient tous très calmes, surtout face aux candidats au poste d'Attrapeur. Tom Fellow, l'Attrapeur précédent des Lions, avait quitté Poudlard à la fin de l'année, ses ASPICs en poche. Ça avait été un rude coup pour Gryffondor et une occasion de se réjouir pour les autres Maisons, car Fellow était un excellent joueur. Un des meilleurs Attrapeurs à être passé par Gryffondor, avec Charlie Weasley et Harry Potter. C'était du moins ce qu'avait glissé McGonnagall à Neville à la dernière célébration de la Victoire, quand elle pensait que personne ne les entendrait. Mais Fellow faisait à présent partie de l'équipe de réserve des Tornades, et Mills cherchait un nouveau joueur.

Voilà de quoi attirer un public conséquent, de toutes les Maisons, qui plus est. Même la petite amie de Fellow, Ariane Cwyll, une Serdaigle de cinquième année, petite, brune et farouchement opposée au Quidditch, regardait le terrain avec attention.

Au sol, les joueurs organisaient les sept candidats, préparant leur passage. Sur un signe de Mills, James décolla. Son frère était un idiot, mais il volait magnifiquement. Albus ne se lasserait jamais de le voir haut dans le ciel. Oubliant un instant qu'il était en colère contre lui, il leva un bras pour le saluer. Il crut voir James sourire pour lui répondre, mais ce n'était peut-être qu'un reflet dû au soleil.

A terre, Gail Flewelling, ses sourcils blonds froncés et ses cheveux courts brillants comme un casque sous le soleil de septembre, montait sur son balai. Les frères Mills, les Batteurs, décolèrent tandis que Fey Parker, la rouquine (aucun lien avec les Weasley) qui tenait le poste de Gardien, libérait les Cognards. Fred, resté au sol mais déjà sur son balai, fit signe au premier candidat et quitta le sol avec lui. Parker libéra le vif-d'or.

 

_Hugo_

Il avait laissé sa cousine les traîner jusqu'aux gradins. En effet, même s'il aimait énormément le Quidditch, il ne voyait aucun intérêt à des essais auxquels il n'avait même pas le droit de participer. Mais Lily n'avait pas eu l'air de saisir son raisonnement, et Hugo avait compris qu'il ne servait à rien de tenter de la convaincre. Alors il l'avait suivi, se disant que c'était l'occasion de profiter d'un grand bol d'air pur.

Assise de l'autre côté de Lily, Olivia jouait machinalement avec ses tresses blondes, son attention focalisée sur le terrain. Hugo se dit que c'était comme cela qu'il la préférait : loin de lui et concentré sur autre chose. Et puis le soleil allumait des reflets dorés dans ses cheveux clairs. Hugo se surpris à trouver cela joli. Il se tourna immédiatement vers le terrain. Ses oreilles étaient rouges.

Il assista à la prestation plutôt déplorable d'un quatrième année beaucoup trop lourd pour le poste et, qui plus est, incapable de virer correctement. Lorsqu'il manqua entrer en collision avec Fred (son cousin n'évita le maladroit qu'en faisait preuve de la rapidité de ses réflexes et de sa capacité à prendre des virages serrés), Mills lui fit signe de quitter le terrain.

Une autre aspirante décolla, une grande fille aux cheveux crépus, l'air taillée pour la vitesse, (des muscles tous en longueur sur une ossature fine) et qui devait être au moins en troisième année (Hugo ne connaissait pour le moment que quelques Gryffondors au-dessus de la deuxième année). Elle se débrouillait bien mieux que son prédécesseur, variant son altitude et ses directions d'une main de maître. Elle repéra le vif et entama la poursuite. Elle évita deux Cognards pourtant bien cadrés par les frères Mills, celui d'Hunter frôlant ses cheveux, et puis le vif piqua.

Lily se pencha par-dessus la balustrade tandis que la joueuse suivait la balle. Hugo frémit en voyant la rouquine si proche de la chute (étrangement, il n'avait rien à faire des risques que prenait la supposée troisième année sur le terrain).

\- Elle ne va pas y arriver, murmura sa cousine, concentrée.

En effet, la fille remonta une dizaine de mètres avant le sol, le visage un peu vert. Il espéra qu'elle n'allait pas vomir sur le terrain.

Lily secoua la tête, l'air dépité. Hugo échangea un regard presque complice avec Nott, par-dessus la tête de sa cousine.

Lily avait hérité des gênes d'Attrapeur de son père, et avait tenté la feinte de Wronsky dès que son balai et elle avait pu échapper à la surveillance familiale. Hugo se souvenait de ce moment comme si c'était hier, et il était certain qu'il en était de même pour Olivia. Ce n'était pas tout les jours que votre meilleure amie manquait mourir sous vos yeux. Stoney, qui comme Roxanne, souffrait d'un vertige terrible, en avait encore des sueurs froides. L'elfe avait si peur des balais qu'il avait préféré prétexté des devoirs plutôt que de les accompagner dehors par une si belle journée.

Hugo jeta un dernier regard à Nott. Quel dommage qu'elle soit aussi garce avec lui. Ils auraient pu être de si bons amis.

 

_Lucy_

Roxanne semblait s'être levée du pied gauche. Cela se voyait à sa façon d'étaler la confiture sur sa tartine. Elle passait son couteau à la surface de la tranche de pain si rageusement que l'on aurait pu croire qu'elle avait des envies de meurtre envers son pauvre petit-déjeuner. A côté d'elle, Louis riait avec son voisin, l'air inconscient de la chape de colère qui entourait sa cousine. Lucy regarda d'un air approbateur comme il détournait l'attention de la jeune fille tout en gardant ses mains écartées de Roxanne-au-couteau. Jugeant qu'aller les saluer attirerait les regards du côté de sa cousine, Lucy choisit avec prudence de s'asseoir à la table de sa maison, pour une fois.

Elle fit un signe qui se voulait discret à Stanley. Il lui envoya un sourire en réponse, et elle se dandina sur le banc l'air stupidement heureux (elle était ridicule, pensa-t-elle). Mais elle ne n'imaginait pas réagir autrement : lorsque son Serpentard lui souriait, c'était juste ses commissures qui se relevaient un peu, c'était doux, c'était loin des sourires à cent mille volts de certains de ses cousins et c'était surtout juste pour elle.

Embry Templeton, un eurasien aux épaules larges et le seul Batteur qui restait à l'équipe de Poufsouffle, se laissa tomber à côté d'elle sur le banc. Il semblait abattu, ce que Lucy pouvait comprendre. En effet, trois de leurs joueurs avaient fini leurs études, ce qui signifiait qu'il devait remplacer presque la moitié de leur effectif. Ils étaient encore plus mal lotis que Mills, avec le départ de son Attrapeur vedette, ou que les Serdaigles, qui avaient l'insigne honneur d'avoir dans leur équipe Tyler Pickle, qui devait sans doute être le pire Batteur de tout les temps. Il allait sans dire que les Serpentards partaient grands favoris. La seule chose qui consolait un peu Lucy, c'était que la saison s'ouvrait avec un match Serdaigle/Serpentard, ce qui lui laissait une semaine de plus pour préparer son équipe. Enfin, une fois qu'elle en aurait une, bien sûr.

Elle appela Colt et Soap, ses deux Poursuiveurs restants, puis tapota l'épaule de Templeton, qui fini rapidement son café au lait pour lui emboîter le pas. Ils s'installèrent tout les quatre dans un renfoncement du Hall d'entrée. Lucy fit en sorte de ne pas avoir la plaque commémorative dans son champ de vision.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-elle au deux jeunes hommes, inquiète.

\- Que des deuxièmes années, répondit Samuel Colt. Les autres candidats, on les a déjà testé l'année dernière pour l'équipe de réserve. Ils sont nuls.

Samuel, un cinquième année blond comme les blés, était connu pour son honnêteté sans fard. Cela lui avait posé pas mal de soucis par le passé, et selon les ragots du Coin aux Chuchotis, c'était la raison de ses deux dernières ruptures. Mais Lucy appréciait énormément son talent de joueur et sa compréhension intuitive du Quidditch. Samuel pouvait juger un joueur en un seul coup d’œil, ce qui faisait de lui un sacré atout pour l'équipe. Elle espérait qu'il serait nommé Capitaine à son départ.

William Soap, le dernier membre de l'équipe, était quant à lui un expert en chaos maîtrisé. On lui aurait pourtant donné le bon Dieu sans confession en voyant ses boucles brunes et ses grands yeux clairs pleins d'innocence. Mais, toujours à l’affût des rumeurs les plus folles, il était prêt à tout pour emmerder un peu plus le monde. Lucy, célèbre pour la précision de ses sarcasmes, considérait le style du septième année comme irréprochable, ce qui n'était pas un petit compliment. Étrangement, Colt (qui avait été plus souvent qu'à son tour victime des bruits que faisait courir Soap) et lui s'entendaient très bien et travaillaient parfaitement ensemble.

\- Pour le Poursuiveur et le Gardien, des deuxièmes années feront l'affaire, mais pour le Batteur… pensa à voix haute Lucy.

\- Tu ne pense pas qu'ils risquent d'être un peu faibles ? demanda-t-elle à son Batteur.

Templeton fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant avec son sérieux habituel.

\- Tes cousins et Malfoy ont commencé en deuxième année, pas vrai ? lança Soap en haussant les épaules.

\- Rose et Albus s’entraînent depuis leur huit ans. répondit Lucy.

\- Vous êtes sûrs qu'il n'y a pas quelqu'un de plus âgé qui pourrait faire l'affaire ?

\- Certains, répondit Colt et Soap approuva en hochant la tête avec conviction.

Templeton leva les yeux au ciel, l'air dépité.

\- J'ai l'impression que l'on a pas pas vraiment le choix, capitaine.

 

_Dominique_

Son cousin était affalé sur une des tables de la bibliothèque. Dominique faillit se pincer pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Fred, qui professait une haine farouche des livres, ne s'approchait de ce coin de Poudlard que contraint et forcé. Elle considérait donc comme sacrément improbable de l'y trouver avant midi, un dimanche matin ensoleillé, alors qu'il pourrait être dans son lit ou sur le terrain. Et pourtant il était là, penché sur un rouleau de parchemin, une plume à la main et l'air presque désespéré, ce qui pouvait expliquer les morceaux de parchemin froissés qui jonchaient le sol autour de lui.

Dominique s'affala gracieusement à côté du jeune homme et, s'accoudant, elle posa sa tête sur ses mains, laissant transparaître une admiration plus que moqueuse.

\- Toi ici? Tenterais-tu de rejoindre ta sœur à Serdaigle ? demanda-t-elle avec sarcasme, la bouche en cœur et battant des cils dans le pur style des ingénues des années cinquante.

Fred ne se laissa pas attendrir par cette démonstration des talents d'actrice de sa cousine et lui lança un regard noir, les sourcils froncés. Cela n'eût guère d'effet sur Dominique, qui se contenta d'agiter ses jambes en riant. Elle récolta par la même occasion un regard d'avertissement de la vielle Mrs Pince, dont elle ne parut avoir cure.

Voyant qu'il ne se débarrasserait pas de sa cousine en la fusillant du regard, Fred se décida à lui répondre.

\- Je ne travaille pas, j'essaie d'écrire une lettre. grommela-t-il.

\- A ta copine ? demanda Dominique, l'air entendu.

Fred sursauta.

\- Comment...

Croisant le regard de Mrs Pince, il baissa d'un ton :

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Il n'y a que les histoires de cœur pour te faire lever si tôt, répliqua sa cousine, amusée.

\- Tu m'aides ? demanda impulsivement Fred.

Dominique se tapota le menton, faisant mine de réfléchir. Ses lèvres s'incurvèrent en un sourire calculateur. Fred eut à peine le temps de se demander s'il avait eu une si bonne idée que ça avant qu'elle ne lui réponde.

\- Et j'y gagne quoi ?

\- Ma reconnaissance éternelle, tenta prudemment Fred.

Elle secoua la tête, amusée.

\- Fred, Fred, Fred, chantonna-t-elle. Tu veux vraiment avoir une dette ? Avec moi ?

\- Non, souffla Fred. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Ça, tu ne peux pas me le donner, murmura-t-elle sur un ton si triste qu'elle s'en étonna elle-même.

\- Un service, dit-elle en reprenant ses esprits. Tu me devras un service, répéta-t-elle d'une voix plus assurée.

Fred haussa un sourcil, guère rassuré à l'idée de conclure ce qui lui semblait clairement être un marché de dupes.

\- Un seul service, avec droit de refus, et pas de représailles en cas d’échec, marchanda-t-il.

\- Tu es dur en affaires, rit sa cousine. Marché conclu.

\- Bien, dit Fred, l'air de ne pas trop savoir dans quoi il venait de s'embarquer. On l'écrit, cette lettre ?

 

_Stanley_

Il faisait travailler à ses Poursuiveurs une passe en deux temps, une des manœuvres les plus simples de son répertoire, histoire de les laisser se remettre dans le bain, quand les Poufsouffles s'avancèrent sur le gazon. Surpris, il jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre, inquiet d'avoir dépassé son horaire. Mais il n'était que quatorze heures, il leur restait donc une bonne heure avant de rendre le terrain. Il atterrit devant Lucy. Sa jolie rousse ne semblait pas de bonne humeur. Il posa machinalement sa main sur jambe gauche, du côté de la poche de sa robe qui contenait son paquet de cigarettes (la droite était habituellement pleine de friandises pour hibou).

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Je pourrais te poser la même question. J'ai le terrain jusqu'à quinze heures.

Il entendit son équipe atterrir derrière lui, et Potter et Flint vinrent l'encadrer, ce qui l’énerva plus qu'autre chose. Il savait se débrouiller avec sa copine, tout de même !

Lucy croisa les bras, l'air encore plus en rogne qu'avant. Stanley commença à ressentir une certaine angoisse.

\- Pas possible, s'exclama-t-elle. Je l'ai réservé pour quatorze heures.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux.

\- Pucey m'avait pourtant dit...

Il s'interrompit et posa un doigt entre ses sourcils, sentant un mal de crane poindre le bout de son nez. Leur directeur de maison leur aurait encore joué un de ses tours ? Ce serait bien son genre.

\- Capitaine, intervint Flint, on peut peut-être partager le terrain pour l'heure qui reste ?

\- Oui, mais les nouvelles stratégies... commença Stanley.

\- On peut travailler les anciennes, déjà, histoire de se dérouiller, dit Potter. Et pour Lucy, ce n'est pas trop grave, vu que les essais sont publics.

La rouquine regarda un instant le capitaine de Serpentard. Son cousin n'avait pas tort. Stanley eut un sourire un peu contraint, ce qui acheva de convaincre Lucy. Elle n'allait pas se disputer avec lui, même pas pour une histoire de Quidditch. Pas vrai ?

\- Ça marche pour moi, dit-elle.

Stanley poussa, discrètement, un soupir de soulagement.

 

_Scorpius_

Caitlinn tournait, tournait, tournait. Elle était lancée, inarrêtable, et elle riait dans le doux crépuscule de ce lundi soir. Elle riait de pouvoir enfin bouger, être libre, être heureuse, vivre. Elle se moquait de son enfance, avec toute la maturité de son insolente jeunesse. Elle était splendide, bien entendu.

Albus et Scorpius s'étaient assis dans l'herbe, épaule contre épaule. Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre que les mèches brunes de Potter chatouillaient Scorpius à chacun des mouvements de son ami. Albus tentait plus ou moins de remettre une pellicule dans son appareil photo, mais il avait bien du mal à détacher ses yeux de la jeune fille. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'il se débattait avec son appareil, sans grands résultats.

Scorpius, pas dupe, regardait les nuages, un sourire narquois sur ses jolies lèvres d'enfant rêveur. Mal lui en prit. Le bleu pur du ciel était un rappel poignant de la couleur des yeux de Rose.

Sa jolie fille passa devant lui, comme s'il l'avait invoquée en pensant à elle. Elle mordillait ses lèvres, pensive, brusque éclat blanc sur le rose de sa bouche. Ses cheveux roux voltigèrent derrière elle tandis qu'elle pressait le pas, créant de précieuses arabesques. Il entraperçu les taches de rousseurs sur ses joues. Elles brillaient comme de l'or sur sa peau de lys et de rose. Il rencontra son regard. Ah, les yeux de Rose ! Effrayants, foudroyants, magnifiques. Il pourrait mourir pour un regard de ces yeux couleur de ciel.

C'était au tour d'Albus de sourire. Il ne s'en priva pas.

 

_Rose_

Elle était agenouillée près du lac, les genoux englués dans la vase qui jouxtait le plan d'eau. Ça ne la gênait pas vraiment. La nuit tombait lentement et l'air devenant frais, voire froid, mais Rose ne bougeait pas. Elle ressemblait à une fidèle en prière d'un dieu aquatique inconnu.

Elle avait de bonnes raisons d'agir ainsi, et aucune n'était religieuse. Et c'était vraiment de bonnes raisons. Elle se doutait que d'autres ne serait pas de cet avis. Ses parents, par exemple, auraient beaucoup à redire sur sa façon de faire.

Enfin elle vit apparaître des formes blanchâtres au fond de l'eau. Un frisson d'excitation la traversa lorsqu'elle y reconnu des corps en mouvement. Là, c'était un bras, et ici un visage ! Le vieux livre où elle avait trouvé ses renseignements avait raison : Les êtres de l'eau se rapprochaient bien de la surface une fois le soleil couché.

Rose croisa le regard d'une jeune sirène. Elle y lut de la surprise et un peu d’intérêt. Rose se dit que la sirène lisait sûrement la même chose dans ses yeux à elle, alors elle lui tendit la main pour la saluer. L'être de l'eau l'attrapa, ses doigts palmés serrant fort son poignet. Elle eut un sourire dentu avant de tirer la jeune sorcière vers elle. Rose essaya de saisir sa baguette, mais sa main glissa sur l'herbe. Elle sentit la panique l'envahir tandis que sa plongée devenait inévitable.

L'eau était froide, se dit-elle en se débattant. Elle eut un moment de triomphe lorsqu'elle réussit à libérer sa main mais ils saisirent une de ses chevilles. Elle frappa ceux qui la tenaient. Ils la serrèrent encore plus fort. Leurs doigts était visqueux et plus froids encore que l'eau elle-même. Rose n'avait presque plus d'air. Elle se sentait suffoquer. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour respirer, et alors l'eau envahirait ses poumons, et elle mourrait. Elle se demandait si elle allait vraiment finir comme ça quand elle vit une boule de feu traverser l'eau verdâtre. Cela fit fuir les êtres de l'eau et… libre, enfin ! Une main humaine se tendit vers elle, mais elle ne réussit pas à l'attraper. En colère contre elle-même, Rose se rendit compte qu'elle avait atteint la frontière de ses capacités. Encore quelques centimètres et elle était sauvée ! Mais elle se noyait, et toute son obstination à survivre n'y pouvait rien.

La tête tournée vers la surface, vers ce salut qu'elle n'arrivait pas à atteindre, elle le vit sauter à sa suite. Ses cheveux blonds et sa peau claire luisaient dans l'obscurité malsaine du lac. Son plongeon avait agité l'eau, il était encadré de milliers de bulles. Cela évoqua à Rose le collier de sa mère, celui avec l'émeraude et les brillants tout autour. Elle se dit qu'elle aurait du mal à trouver mieux comme dernière vision, surtout au fond de ce lac, alors elle ferma les yeux sans regrets.

Une paire de claques la força à les rouvrir. Scorpius, perché au-dessus d'elle, dégoulinant d'eau et de vase, sanglotait tout en l'engueulant pour qu'elle se réveille, qu'elle bouge, qu'elle fasse quelque chose, bordel !

En se redressant, Rose décida de lui pardonner sa violence. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on lui sauvait la vie. Elle tenta même de rassembler ses forces pour le remercier, mais il ne la laissa pas parler, préférant pester contre son inconscience. Rose serra donc les lèvres et se leva à la place. Elle allait le planter là pour partir, toute chancelante, à la recherche de sa baguette, quand Scorpius la lui tendit. Il avait retrouvé son calme, et s'il était toujours en colère, il semblait un peu gêné par son éclat précédent. Rose lui sourit et il rougit. Cela passa inaperçu dans la nuit.

 

_Dominique_

Le cours d'étude des gobelins s'éternisait. Ce n'était pas tant que le professeur, Bagritt, un gobelin progressiste, ne savait pas rendre son cours passionnant, mais plutôt qu'il parlait depuis presque deux heures d'un sujet que Dominique maîtrisait déjà sur le bout de ses jolis doigts.

Elle avait en effet appris les subtilités de la politesse gobeline sur les genoux de son père, à peu prêt au même moment où elle apprenait l'art d'utiliser sa beauté à toute fin utile sur ceux de sa mère. Elle savait exactement à partir de quel degré d'inclinaison une courbette passait de l'injure mortelle à la politesse la plus exquise. Elle savait identifier la fonction, le rang et le clan d'un gobelin d'un seul coup d’œil et le saluer de la manière qui convenait. Il paraissait donc évident que pendant que ses petits camarades peinaient à comprendre la différence entre le Secrétaire en Chef et l’Économe du Secrétariat, Dominique, elle, s'ennuyait.

De plus, sa solitude commençait à lui peser. Anthea n'avait pas choisi ce cours et les autres élèves n'étaient franchement pas passionnants. Surtout depuis qu'elle avait soit-disant brisé le cœur d'un des Poufsouffles qui suivaient le cours (elle ne le connaissait même pas, ce pauvre garçon). Les quatre autres noir-et-jaune, par solidarité, s'étaient ligués contre elle, l'enfermant dans une gangue de silence exaspérante. Les deux Gryffondors et les trois Serdaigles de la classe s'étaient, comme de bien entendu, rangés de leur côté contre l'abominable séductrice. C'était d'un classique consternant.

Lucy, un jour où la rousse était de bon poil, lui avait dit que les Poufsouffles, pour qui la loyauté était la plus précieuse des qualités, punissaient les traîtres en les ignorant. Le châtiment était aussi simple que sournois, et il y avait de quoi se poser des questions sur la réputation de doux rêveurs des blaireaux.

Bien sûr, pensa-t-elle en se tournant vers le jeune homme à sa gauche, certains correspondaient tout à fait au stéréotype.

Le nez fort, les yeux doux, Dawkins, du haut de sa carrure de colosse, portait sur le monde un regard de poète. C'était le genre de garçon que l'on imaginait aisément s'extasier devant tout sorte de bestioles, même les plus dangereuses. Il avait toujours des gestes timides, et courbait souvent le dos, comme s'il ne savait pas trop quoi faire de son corps imposant.

Le garçon à la droite de Dominique, songea-t-elle avec une grimace de dégoût, était son complet opposé. Maigrichon et doté d'un nez de furet, Russel était du genre à arracher les ailes des doxys pour s'amuser. C'était un être visqueux et sournois, un serpent ou une anguille, à se demander ce qu'il faisait à Serdaigle.

Elle l'évitait avec prudence, ne pouvant le croiser sans se sentir vaguement nauséeuse. Elle était sûre que les autres avaient fait en sorte de les placer côte-à-côte, la peste et le choléra, histoire de pouvoir les surveiller tout les deux en même temps. L'idée d'être associée d'une façon ou d'une autre à Russel lui donnait encore plus envie de vomir.

La fin du cours sonna, comme si la cloche avait enfin entendu ses prières. Elle sauta sur ses pieds et rangea ses affaires le plus vite possible, les fourrant dans son sac sans se soucier de froisser ses parchemins. Elle était libre jusqu'à l’Étude des Moldus, en fin d'après-midi. Dédaignant le soleil timide qui baignait le parc, elle se rua à la volière.

 

_Albus_

S'asseoir face à Lucy était une erreur stratégique digne d'un débutant, se souvint Albus. Trop tard, bien sûr. A côté de lui, Louis semblait ne se rendre compte de rien, le faux-jeton, tandis que Lucy battait machinalement des pieds, frappant les tibias du jeune garçon à chaque mouvement. Il aurait dû se douter de quelque chose lorsque son cousin lui avait fait signe de prendre la chaise à côté de lui. Et Roxanne le regardait en retenant un fou-rire. Comment avait-il pu se faire avoir par deux Serdaigles ? Quel déshonneur ! Cela lui apprendrait à faire confiance à ses cousins, pensa-t-il en souriant.

\- Il faut toucher James en plein cœur, grommela Lucy.

Ah oui, James. Voilà qui détourna efficacement l'attention d'Albus. Après tout, pour avoir la possibilité de faire tourner son grand frère en bourrique, le garçon était prêt à subir bien pire que quelques coups de pied.

\- Atteindre son amour-propre, chantonna Roxanne en fronçant son nez parsemé de taches de son.

\- Des rumeurs ? proposa Louis.

\- Non, répondit Albus. James est habitué à ce que les bruits les plus fous courent sur lui. Il trouve toujours un moyen de s'en servir pour asseoir sa réputation.

\- Mais au final, sa réputation repose sur quoi ? demanda Lucy.

\- Il est inatteignable, dit Louis.

\- Jamais là où on l'attend, ajouta Roxanne. Tout le monde sait qu'il est coupable, mais il est si loin du lieu du crime qu'il devient impossible de l'accuser.

\- Au moins il ne fait pas porter le chapeau à quelqu'un d'autre, dit Louis, l'air un peu admiratif.

\- Et le laisser ramasser les lauriers ? James n'est pas du genre à laisser à un autre ce qui lui revient de droit. Que ce soit la gloire ou les retenues, d'ailleurs.

\- La carte, murmura Albus. C'est sur la carte qu'il faut jouer.

Croisant le regard surpris de Lucy et de Louis, il tenta de s'expliquer.

\- La carte du Maraudeur. Il l'a récupéré pendant sa première année. Elle était à papa avant ça. Elle lui permet de s'échapper. Si on la brouille...

\- Plus d'échappatoires ! l'interrompit Roxanne, du ravissement dans les yeux.

\- Enfin, moins, la corrigea Albus. James connaît Poudlard comme sa poche.

\- Ça serait déjà ça, dit Lucy. Il faut commencer par le faire douter de sa toute-puissance.

\- Et on saurait la brouiller sans l'altérer définitivement ?

\- Moi, non, dit Albus, mais je suis sûr que Teddy saura.

\- Teddy ne trahirait jamais James, affirma Lucy.

\- Ça dépend de qui lui demande, répondit Albus en fixant Louis.

Le jeune homme haussa ses sourcils blonds. Il savait n'avoir aucune influence sur le jeune Lupin. Mais il connaissait quelqu'un qui en avait. Roxanne, comprenant en même temps que lui, eut une exclamation de surprise.

\- Victoire, souffla Louis. Tu veux que je demande de l'aide à ma sœur.

Albus hocha la tête.

 

_Becca_

Molly s'était recroquevillée dans une des alcôves de leur salle libre favorite. Elle paraissait plongée dans sa lecture (un de ces romans à l'eau-de-rose qui apparaissaient mystérieusement dans toutes les salles libres) mais en s'approchant, Becca vit qu'elle pleurait. La fille au cheveux auburn ne faisait pas un bruit, mais de grosses larmes rondes dégoulinaient sur ses joues. La Serpentarde s'assit à ses pieds.

Weasley se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus seule. Elle essuya rapidement ses larmes sur sa manches (si Hollis avait été avec elles, pensa Becca, il aurait trouvé ça dégoûtant) avant de se rendre qui était avec elle.

\- Becca ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La brune lui montra le livre moldu qu'elle tenait à la main : _Titanic et autres contes juifs de Bosnie_.

\- Un cadeau de ma tante. Je ne peux pas lire ça dans le dortoir.

Molly regarda son amie avec pitié. Becca l'entendit presque penser : « la pauvre, être de sang-mêlé chez les Serpentards, ça doit pas être facile ». Elle aurait voulu la contredire, mais Molly aurait tout de suite compris que c'était un mensonge, peu importe combien de sarcasme Becca aurait mis dans sa réponse. A la place, elle s'installa un peu mieux sur la banquette, fit un sourire à son amie, que la rouquine lui rendit, et commença à lire.

 

_Roxanne_

Elle alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle après avoir joyeusement salué la bibliothécaire. La plupart de ses cousins, Lucy en tête, se demandaient comme elle pouvait s'entendre aussi bien avec Mrs Pince. Cette chère vieille dame pouvait être si revêche. Ah, que diraient-t-ils, tous, quand ils découvriraient qu'elle voulait être son apprentie une fois ses ASPICs en poche ! Elle rit intérieurement de la surprise qu'elle allait leur faire avant de se tourner vers la personne déjà à table.

C'était le coin le plus reculé de la Bibliothèque, derrière le rayon Histoire. Presque personne ne s'y intéressait. En fait, Roxanne faisait partie des rares à apprécier cette matière, et elle bien la seule à s'installer là.

\- Bonsoir, ma Dame, dit-elle poliment au fantôme face à elle.

\- Miss Weasley, répondit la Dame Grise en inclinant légèrement la tête. Pouvez-vous tournez ma page ?

Roxanne s’exécuta en observant la Dame. Helena Serdaigle était un mystère : selon Oncle Harry, elle aurait dû disparaître après qu'il ait détruit le diadème de sa mère : plus rien ne la retenait sur terre. Mais elle était toujours là, en aussi bonne santé que pouvait l'être un fantôme.

\- Miss Weasley ?

La voix de la Dame Grise sorti Roxanne de ses pensées.

\- Me rendriez-vous un autre service ?

 

_Louis_

\- Tu lui as promis quoi ? demanda furieusement Louis.

\- De lui rendre visite à Mimi une fois par semaine, lui répondit nonchalamment Roxanne. Passe moi la confiture d'orange.

Louis s'exécuta sans même y penser, toujours furieux contre sa copine. Elle était inconsciente, sûrement.

\- Tu n'as jamais écouté les histoires d'oncle Ron ? lui souffla-t-il. Il ne faut jamais s'approcher de Mimi Geignarde. Elle est complètement folle.

\- Elle doit être surtout très seule, répliqua calmement Roxanne, très occupée avec sa tartine.

Louis lui lança un regard estomaqué. Elle n'allait tout de même pas s'attacher au fantôme le plus désagréable de tout le château ?

\- Tu sais, tenta à nouveau Louis, ce n'est pas un chiot abandonné.

Roxanne le regarda de travers. Il comprit qu'il venait de faire une sacrée bourde.

\- Ce que je veux dire,c'est que... voulut se rattraper Louis.

\- J'ai très bien compris, rétorqua Roxanne en se levant. Je vais m'occuper de ma cause perdue, toi débrouille toi seul.

 

_Stoney_

Ce soir-là, Lily paraissait soucieuse. Stoney frémit en pensant à ce qui pouvait inquiéter la jeune fille. Lily n'avait jamais peur de rien. Et en plus elle observait son grand frère. C'était mauvais signe.

\- Rassure-moi, glissa-t-il à Hugo, James n'a rien mis dans le ragoût ?

Hugo, qui venait d'engloutir une bonne cuillerée du ragoût en question, se figea et pâlit. Dans une autre situation, Stoney aurait trouvé ce changement intéressant à observer, mais il avait d'autres sujets de réflexion. Soumis à la pression de la bonne éducation que lui avait inculqué sa mère, Hugo se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas trop le choix. Il avala la bouchée potentiellement piégée qu'il avait dans la bouche avant de demander à l'elfe de maison :

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser à ça ?

\- Lily, répondit Stoney.

Le rouquin jeta un coup d’œil à sa cousine. Voyant la tête de la cadette des Potter, il soupira et reposa sa fourchette.

\- Lily ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Rien, dit la rouquine. Je me demande juste quand James va péter les plombs. Encore.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Hugo, surpris. Son cousin lui semblait aussi équilibré qu'à son habitude.

\- Il regarde Travers depuis plus de cinq minutes, répondit calmement Lily. C'est fréquent, mais aujourd'hui il a juste son regard « je vais faire une connerie ». D'habitude, il regarde Travers avec des yeux plein d'amour. Mais vu qu'il se veut tourmenter, il dit qu'il la déteste. Enfin bon, c'est mauvais signe, mais surtout pour Travers.

\- Les garçons, souffla Olivia avec une moue dégoûtée.

\- Les sorciers, rectifia Stoney.

\- James, précisa Hugo.

Le garçon en profita pour sortir sa radio portable de sa sacoche. En se redressant, il croisa les regards sceptiques de ses voisins qui ne le connaissaient pas encore assez, et ceux désabusés des autres, alors il dit à l'intention des premiers :

\- Ma mère m'a enfin envoyé des piles et c'est l'heure de mon émission favorite.

Stoney haussa les épaules. Hugo était égal à lui-même.

 

_Molly_

Elle parlait avec Neal de compression d'incantation. En effet, certains sortilèges complexes étaient bien trop longs et auraient tout à gagner à être raccourcis. Molly était sûre qu'il suffisait de construire un nouveau langage à partir des précédents. Celui-ci, plus proche de la magie, serait forcément plus efficace. Neal n'était pas convaincu. Selon lui, si le sort se jetait plus vite, l'incantation précise serait plus difficile à définir, et inversement (*). Il penchait plutôt vers une classification des sortilèges. Il soutenait qu'en identifiant une partition de la magie, ils pourraient comprendre quelles parties des rituels était dû à une tradition vide de sens. Après tout, disait-il, chaque grande famille de sorts devait bien avoir un sort de base et l'identifier permettrait de redéfinir chaque sort par rapport à ce premier sortilège.

Dix places plus loin, sous le regard moqueurs de ses amis, Hugo tournait les boutons de sa radio. Les garçons qui partageaient le dortoir de son cousin riait d'impatience. Fred s'était joint à eux, et les mômes lui jetaient des regards de pure admiration. James, resté assis à sa place, semblait dans une mauvaise passe (Molly, en bonne Weasley, situait instinctivement les deux fauteurs de troubles), ce qui était particulièrement inquiétant. Mais Molly, trop passionnée par sa discussion, choisit sciemment d'ignorer le danger, et elle se resservit même en ragoût (pourtant la cible favorite de James, mais elle était une Gryffondor, que diable!).

Le silence qui s'installait dans la grande salle la fit taire. On n'entendait plus que la radio d'Hugo. Les rires s'étaient éteints, étrangement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) L'avis de Neal s'inspire des langages de programmation. En effet, plus ils sont de haut niveau (proche de notre langue), plus l'exécution est longue. De plus, quand ils sont de bas niveau, le programme s'exécute plus vite, mais il faut être bien plus précis car on agit sur la machine même, sans passer par des structures déjà définies.
> 
> Le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit. Il s'appellera Savoir écouter. Je le publierai dès que j'aurais un chapitre d'avance. En attendant, quelques extraits:
> 
> « ...La plupart des sorciers ayant soit-disant subi le Baiser n'ont jamais été retrouvé. C'est à se demander s'ils ont réellement existé... »
> 
> ...
> 
> Andromeda s'était habituée à la morsure amère des souvenirs que Teddy remuait en elle. Le jeune homme avait hérité de son père son calme et sa pondération, du moins c'est ce dont tout le monde essayait de se convaincre, lui le premier. Il bougeait comme sa mère, des mouvements vifs, pleins d'enthousiasme. Il réfléchissait comme son grand-père, en se concentrant sur un problème à la fois, avec une obstination tranquille. Il souriait comme son père dans sa jeunesse, ou comme Sirius avant Azkaban, un sourire de sale gosse, presque canin, un brin sauvage. Teddy avait aussi les yeux de Remus, des yeux de loup.
> 
> ...
> 
> \- Jusqu'à mes seize ans, murmura-t-il, j'étais convaincu qu'être courageux, c'était être stupide.
> 
> Wills s'était arrêtée, la tête penchée vers lui, l'oreille attentive. Elle lui fit penser, presque irrésistiblement, à Olivia.
> 
> \- Et pourquoi vous avez changé d'avis ? lui demanda-t-elle lorsque le silence menaça de s'éterniser.
> 
> Téméraire, pensa Theodore. Assurément Gryffondor. Sa fille n'aimait pas attendre, elle non plus.
> 
> \- Je suis tombé amoureux. Et je me suis rendu compte que j'avais besoin de courage pour aimer.
> 
> Au rougissement des oreilles de son Apprentie, Theodore comprit qu'il avait fait mouche.
> 
> \- Il y a des souvenirs qu'il vaut mieux oublier, Cecilia. Sinon ils nous empêchent de vivre.
> 
> La voix de Theodore était douce, un peu paternelle. Il se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'il appelait Wills par son prénom.


	6. Savoir écouter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Voila le chapitre 6! On retourne dans le monde des adultes, avec une pleine Lune en cours et le Bureau des Aurors mis à rude épreuve. J'espère que ça va vous plaire!
> 
> Les personnages secondaires et les personnages secondaires que vous croiserez dans ce chapitre :
> 
> Terry Boot (canon, Serdaigle de l'année d'Harry, Auror)
> 
> Downblottom, Knubble, Lukyn et Meopham (originaux, Tireurs de baguette d'élite)
> 
> Arabella Klein, Siddal, Voltov, Anathemia Thyme, Zoe Grey, Siddons, Summers et Mulliner (originaux, Aurors)
> 
> Katie Bell (canon, Gryffondor de l'année des jumeaux, Auror)
> 
> Boniface Gibbson, (original, 25 ans, interne à Sainte-Mangouste)
> 
> Cecilia Wills (originale, Apprentie de Theodore Nott, Gryffondor)
> 
> Castor et Pollux (originaux, elfes de maison aux Amis Lupins)
> 
> Una, Simon Hooper et Marcus Wade (potionnistes et soigneur aux Amis Lupins)
> 
> Timothy Sterling (original, Apprenti de Ron Weasley, Serpentard)
> 
> Connal et Faolan Whelan (originaux, loups-garous de la meute des Amis Lupins)
> 
> Dawlish (canon, Auror, second de Harry)
> 
> Sarah Dursley (originale, galeriste, épouse de Dudley)
> 
> Oswald Burlington (original, Auror)
> 
> Nathan Conner (original, enfant enlevé)
> 
> McCoy (original, Médicomage)

Tout groupe d'humains invente sa propre mythologie en se basant sur son histoire et sur ce qui fait son unicité. Pour nous, sorciers européens, c'est Merlin, Morgane et la douce Hécate. Les Français jurent aussi par Viviane et par Mélusine et les transylvaniens font de vagues allusions à Vlad Drakul.

Le fait que ces noms soient passés dans le langage courant en tant que marqueur d'émotions fortes est un signe évident de l'appropriation de ces légendes par l'homme de la rue. A travers cela, elles se désacralisent de plus en plus, ne devenant plus que des éléments de langage et non plus des mots de pouvoir.

Il apparaît donc que les mythes les plus importants, les plus puissants, sont ceux que l'on raconte le moins.

Extrait de _Le pouvoir de nommer : contrôler la magie par la parole,_ édition de 1873

...

Dans les meutes les plus anciennes, un loup-garou est chargé de garder des archives, tout comme il y a un loup chargé des communications avec les sorciers. La plupart du temps, ces archives sont juste des registres d'état-civil, mais on peut y trouver quelques anecdotes frappantes.

Doit-on y voir une page d'Histoire, des mythes fondateurs, de véritables prophéties ou juste des fables racontées par quelques loups-garous à la recherche de leur humanité perdue ? Je ne prétends pas répondre à cette question, mais voici comment une de ces histoires m'a été rapporté :

Un des derniers êtres attaqués par Lycaon avant la mort de celui-ci survécu à la morsure et se releva transformé. Comprenant qu'il devait dès lors partager son corps avec le loup gris et subir les cycles de la lune, il se trouva frappé d'une grande affliction.

Mais il ne se laissa pas abattre. Quittant sa famille et son peuple, il se dirigea vers Delphes, ayant dans l'idée que seul le dieu et sa pythie pourraient le conseiller. Après tout, Apollon aimait les loups, disait-on.

En chemin, il rassembla assez de loups derrière lui pour que tous le laissent passer. A Delphes, la pythie le laissa la questionner et le dieu répondit ainsi :

« Loup tu es et loup tu resteras. Mais un jour un loup de ta lignée se verra offrir plus que tu n'as jamais eu, s'il met ses crocs au service des non-dotés. »

Alors l'homme comprit qu'il était le loup gris jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, mais qu'un fils de son sang serait libre. Il partit de Delphes sans espoir pour lui.

Extrait de _Les Lycanthropes, peuple ou anomalie ?_ , édition de 1920

...

Selon certaines expériences, un moldu ne peut pas être atteint de lycanthropie. En effet, l'infection étant purement magique, elle se nourrit de la magie du malade pour permettre sa métamorphose. 

Un être dépourvu de magie, comme un moldu, ne peut donc effectuer cette transformation. En cas de morsure, le corps s'épuise à chercher une magie inexistante. Le patient meurt donc à la première pleine lune, ou, dans de très rares cas, devient fou. Le malade subi alors les effets de la lune sans la métamorphose. Il apparaît alors comme un être humain qui se comporte comme un loup-garou. Les médecins moldus appellent cette maladie mentale lycanthropie. L'ironie de la situation est difficile à rater. 

Extrait de  _Lycanthropes moldus, créatures légendaires_ , publié en octobre 1963 dans la revue médicale française  _Le Médicomage averti_ . 

  ~~~~

 

_Ginny_

« Rien ne prouve que les chiffres annoncés par le Ministère apparemment repentant soient justes. Les multiples rectificatifs de ces statistiques, sans cesse ajustées (selon les impératifs de quel agenda? On se le demande) les rendent à mes yeux de moins en moins crédibles... »

Ginny leva enfin les yeux de son bureau. Elle aimait mettre la radio quand elle planchait sur un article : élevée dans une famille nombreuse, elle se concentrait plus facilement avec des bruits de fond. Le plus souvent, elle ne suivait pas ce qui se racontait : à peine saisissait-elle quelques fragments de phrases à la volée. Mais là, elle reconnaissait la voix de l'invité de l’émission du soir. Elle posa sa plume, le temps d'écouter un peu ce qui ce disait.

« ...La plupart des sorciers ayant soit-disant subi le Baiser n'ont jamais été retrouvé. C'est à se demander s'ils ont réellement existé... »

 

_Theodore_

\- Ophelia, criait le preneur d'otage, Ophelia, où es-tu ?

Theodore se tourna vers son équipe. Terry Boot leva les yeux de son miroir de communication.

\- Les Tireurs de baguettes d'élitei sont en position, chef. Downblottom et Knubble s'assurent d'avoir une fenêtre de tir, Lukyn et Meopham coupent ses sorties.

\- L’évacuation se déroule bien, dit Arabella Klein. Siddal a mis en place un périmètre de sécurité. Son apprenti et elle s'occupe du nord avec Bell et Voltov, l'équipe de Thyme est au sud.

\- Le suspect n'est toujours pas identifié, lança Zoe Grey. Selon Roberta, il aurait transplané depuis sainte Mangouste avec son otage, Boniface Gibbson, 25 ans, interne à l’hôpital, affecté aux troubles mémoriels. Le suspect est sûrement un des patients du département.

Theodore se retint de soupirer. Un amnésique en pleine crise de folie, parfait, vraiment. Il croisa le regard de Cecilia, son apprentie, debout à côté de l'apprenti de Weasley. Deux bleus à gérer en plus, exactement ce dont il avait besoin pour finir cette journée en beauté. Si tout le Bureau n'avait pas été en état d'urgence, il se serait fait un plaisir de les y laisser à remplir de la paperasse. Dommage, il avait un rapport ou deux à leur faire finir.

Il jeta un coup d’œil au suspect et à son otage. Millicent avait porté des robes semblables lors de son apprentissage. A cette époque, ils n'avaient plus grand-chose : Millie avait été déshéritée, Blaise essayait de couper les ponts avec sa mère et les biens de la famille Nott avait été confisqués. De toutes façons, Theodore aurait refusé d'y toucher avec l'obstination de la jeunesse. Millicent se tuait au travail, malgré son statut d'apprentie. Certains soirs, elle ne prenait même pas le temps de se changer avant de rentrer de l’hôpital. Trop épuisée. Theodore les retrouvait alors, Blaise et elle, endormis sur le canapé. Elle avait l'odeur acre des potions de soins et Blaise tenait encore, la plupart du temps, un de ses gros pavés de droit, à moins qu'il n'ait dégringolé à ses pieds pour s'écraser sur la moquette éliminée. Ces soirs-là, Theodore remerciait la magie qui lui permettait de les mettre au lit sans les réveiller. C'était de doux souvenirs et Theodore se demanda un instant ce qu'il aurait fait si c'était Millicent qui avait été prise en otage. Elle s'occupait des troubles de la mémoire, elle aussi. Il serra les dents, s 'obligeant à rester concentré sur la crise du moment.

\- Bon, Boot, dit aux Tireurs de baguettes de rester en stand-by en attendant mon signal. On va tenter de le calmer. Sinon, qu'ils le stupéfient. Klein, dit à Siddal et à Thyme de s'assurer que le périmètre tienne. Je ne veux que des Aurors sur le Chemin. Grey, envoie Siddons et Mulliner à sainte Mangouste. Qu'ils trouvent toutes les infos sur le suspect. Si les Médicomages sont récalcitrants, qu'ils leurs rappellent que c'est une situation d'urgence.

Les cris du preneur d'otage étaient entrecoupés de sanglots. Il allait craquer et vite, c'était évident. Le regard de Theodore se durcit. Il devait faire attention : une erreur et c'est l'otage qui en paierait le prix.

 

_Victoire_

La potion qui fumait dans les chaudrons avait une odeur métallique. Elle sentait bien trop fort pour qu'un loup-garou s'en occupe, surtout à quelques heures à peine de la pleine lune. C'était en partie pour cette raison que la salle de préparation, qui fourmillait habituellement d'activité, ne contenait aucun des mordus. L'atmosphère, saturée par le Tue-loup, y était presque irrespirable.

L'absence de loup-garou s'expliquait aussi par la fatigue et la mauvaise humeur qui les frappait avant la transformation. Personne n'avait envie d'avoir un loup-garou au bord de la crise de nerfs autour d'une potion complexe.

\- Il va falloir commencer à la distribuer, dit Andromeda en désignant les chaudrons.

Victoire sourit à la grand-mère de son petit ami. La vieille dame était toujours très calme, ce qui contrastait fortement avec les tensions que provoquaient les transformations à venir. Andromeda organisait à la perfection son équipe de soigneurs, apaisait les loups-garous inquiets et leurs familles et faisait de cette nuit un moment un peu moins difficile. Habituellement, Kreattur l'y aidait en grommelant. L'elfe de Maison, tout tassé et ralenti par l'âge, était pourtant d'une grande efficacité. Mais cette nuit, il était au lit, avec ordre de ne pas le quitter, sous la surveillance de Castor et de Pollux.

Una, la plus jeune des potionnistes de la maison, s'assura que son masque était bien en place, avant de se pencher sur un chaudron pour remplir des fioles de potion. Victoire s'approcha pour l'assister. Elle n'était ici qu'en tant que bénévole, après tout, et il lui faudrait attendre d'avoir son diplôme pour avoir un rôle plus important dans l'association. En tant que telle, sa contribution à la préparation de la potion s'était réduite à préparer et à tendre certains ingrédients au bon moment. Même si elle comprenait pourquoi elle ne faisait rien de plus, une part de Victoire aurait aimé mieux aider.

Une fois sa tâche terminée, elle sortit de la salle de préparation. Elle déposa son équipement, masque, lunettes de protection, gants, tablier, dans les bacs de lavage. Elle marcha un peu dans le couloir. Arrivée à la cuisine, elle vit d'abord Hercule, le gros labrador sable de ses parents, allongé au sol. Sa mère ne devait pas être loin. En effet, elle était agenouillée devant les flammes vertes. Elle pleurait.

Victoire s'approcha lentement. Elle ne savait pas si Fleur voudrait d'elle alors qu'elle était si vulnérable. Elle entendit la voix de son père.

Gringotts lui avait donné une mission à remplir en Crète, loin de sa famille , loin de la maison, loin de la meute. Or Bill Weasley, s'il n'était pas à proprement parler un loup-garou, était influencé par la pleine lune. Ces nuits-là, il devenait plus sauvage, plus violent, plus proche de son instinct. Plus dangereux.

Victoire se figea. Elle souhaitait soutenir sa mère, mais elle sentit que ce serait s'introduire dans l'intimité de ses parents. Ils avaient besoin de ce moment de face-à-face. Elle se doutait qu'ils resteraient toute la nuit à parler par cheminée. Elle sortit silencieusement de la cuisine.

 

_Timothy_

\- J'y vais, dit Nott. Boot, je veux que les Tireurs de baguettes le stupéfient au moindre geste suspect. Sterling, tu restes à l'écoute de mon badge. Il est en mode réception. Grey, Summers, Wills, derrière moi.

Tim ne pu s’empêcher de regarder Wills emboîter le pas aux trois Aurors. Le visage de l'apprentie avait pâli et elle serrait si fort sa baguette que ses jointures en étaient devenues blanches. Mais elle paraissait calme et déterminée. Tim sentit son cœur se serrer en la voyant partir. De la jalousie, sûrement.

Il sortit son badge et se plaça sur la fréquence de Nott, se concentrant sur la tâche donnée par celui-ci. Il prit aussi son calepin et sa plume à Papote. Son rôle consistait à s'assurer que le contre-rendu de l'arrestation du preneur d'otage était le plus précis possible.

 

\- Nott : Bonjour, Monsieur. Je suis l'Auror Nott, et voici les Aurors Grey et Summers et l'apprentie Wills. Pouvons-nous faire quelque chose pour vous ?

\- Suspect : Ophelia, je veux Ophelia.

\- Nott : Qui est Ophelia ?

\- Suspect : C'est… c'est… je ne sais pas ! Il me faut Ophelia ! Ophelia !

 

De sa position, Tim pouvait voir que le preneur d'otage était déstabilisé. Il serrait plus fort sa baguette, comme s'il se préparait à s'en servir. Lors de son Aspiranat, un de leurs cours consistait à repérer quand un suspect devenait véritablement dangereux. Une photo du preneur d'otage l'aurait parfaitement illustré.

\- Il s'énerve, cria Boot aux Tireurs de baguettes. Knubble, Downblottom, tenez-vous prêts...

 

\- Nott : On va la trouver, je vous le promets. J'ai juste besoin de votre aide.

\- Suspect : Comment ça ?

 

\- C'est bon, Nott a repris le contrôle, rectifia Boot. Restez en alerte.

 

\- Nott : Parlez-moi d'elle. Quelle est sa couleur favorite ?

\- Suspect : Le bleu. Elle adore la couleur du ciel au printemps.

\- Nott : Est-ce qu'elle porte du parfum ?

\- Suspect : De l'eau de lavande. Ophelia rêve de visiter la Provence. Elle veut voir les champs de lavande.

\- Nott : Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

\- Suspect : J'ai... j'ai oublié !

\- Nott : Ce n'est pas grave, vous allez vous en souvenir.

\- Suspect : Vous croyez ?

\- Nott : Oui. Mais pour cela, vous devez lâcher Boniface et poser votre baguette.

\- Suspect : Pourquoi ?

\- Nott : Pour que nous puissions vous aider.

\- Suspect : ...D'accord.

 

Tim leva les yeux à temps pour voir le preneur d'otage s’exécuter.

\- Il est fort, souffla-t-il.

Boot lui sourit.

\- Oui, très.

 

_Teddy_

\- Lupin, on commence par les frères Whelan, avant que l'influence de la pleine lune soit trop forte pour eux. Garde ta baguette prête et reste à côté de Hooper. En cas de problème, je gérerai le mordu, dit Marcus Wade, le soigneur que Teddy assistait.

Simon Hooper lui sourit vaguement de derrière son plateau de potion. Le potionniste était aussi débraillé qu'à son habitude : ses cheveux châtains étaient mal coiffés, il n'était pas rasé, et sa robe de protection, froissée et tachée, n'était même pas attachée correctement. Mais ses yeux noisettes brillaient d'intelligence et de gentillesse. A trente-six ans, il avait déjà le niveau d'un maître de Potion.

Wade,lui, était un ancien collègue de Charlie Weasley. Il était rentré au Royaume-Uni pour s'occuper de sa mère. Blond, les cheveux coupés courts, il avait d'impressionnants avant-bras couverts de cicatrices de brûlures et de griffures. Il projetait une impression de calme qui apaisait toujours les mordus les nuits de pleine lune. C'est pour cela que l'on lui confiait la préparation des plus difficiles, comme les Whelan.

Connal et Faolan Whelan avaient été mordus jeunes, vraiment très jeunes. Enlevés pour être élevés dans une meute de fanatiques de Greyback, qui lui avaient survécus bien après la guerre.

Les loups-garous avaient fuis à travers l'Europe, semant la mort et la désolation sur leur passage. Les Aurors avaient réussis à arrêter la meute en Autriche. Cela faisait dix ans, mais Teddy se souvenait encore du soulagement de son parrain.

Les Whelan avaient survécus sept ans à la vie dans cette meute. Lorsqu'on les avait retrouvé, Connal avait seize ans et Faolan en avait onze. Ils étaient sauvages. A présent, dix ans plus tard, ils avaient encore du mal à se contrôler à l'approche de la lune.

Connal attendait déjà devant sa cellule de confinement. Il se tenait la tête baissée, cachant ses yeux jaunes sous ses longues mèches brunes. Il serrait les poings, comme pour se maîtriser.

\- Déjà ? demanda Wade.

La lune ne se lèverait que dans une heure, mais les yeux de Connal brillaient, et il tremblait.

\- Ouais, chef. C'est proche pour moi.

Il tenta un sourire en disant ça, mais Wade ne s'y laissa pas prendre. La situation était tendue, et le jeune homme souffrait affreusement.

\- Bon, Lupin, sors lui le bac pour ses affaires.

Teddy s’exécuta immédiatement. Connal mis sa baguette dans la caisse protégée, puis commença à se déshabiller sans pudeur. Pendant ce temps, Hooper lui servit sa potion Tue-Loup. Connal la but cul-sec, sans même réagir au goût infect du liquide fumant. Puis il entra calmement dans sa cellule. Teddy croisa son regard lorsque Wade ferma la porte. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle souffrance. Mais les yeux du loup, il les connaissait. Il les croisaient chaque fois qu'il passait devant un miroir.

 

_Harry_

\- Ils en sont où ? lui glissa Percy tandis qu'ils se pressaient vers leurs Portoloins.

Harry sortit son badge en même temps que Ron. Un regard au message affiché suffit à les soulager tous les deux.

\- Ils l'ont eu. Aucun blessé.

Percy retrouva son air compassé habituel. Harry sourit en voyant son beau-frère redevenir un homme politique. Ron se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

L'équipe de Tireurs de Baguette d’Élite se dirigea vers le premier Portoloin. Les deux Aurors retrouvèrent leur sérieux : leur mission de protection n'était pas encore terminée. Les hommes de l'unité d'élite saisirent la botte.

Deux minutes plus tard, Ron reçut le signal. Percy et les deux Aurors attrapèrent le Portoloin restant, un vieux téléphone à cadran.

Dawlish, venu accueillir son chef, tenta un sourire. Harry avait beau avoir une totale confiance en son Second, ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment entendus. Dawlish appartenait à la vielle école, et Harry avait des méthodes différentes. Ron avait un meilleur contact avec le Second. Mais il était bien plus doué que Harry lorsqu'il s'agissait de communication, surtout avec les sorciers traditionalistes. C'est pour cela qu'il laissa Ron prendre des nouvelles du Bureau tandis qu'il briefait rapidement l'équipe de sécurité du Ministère. Les vrais rapports seraient pour plus tard.

Ron revint vers lui tandis qu'il prenait congé. Son meilleur ami était serein, ce que Harry trouva encourageant.

\- La situation est sous contrôle. Dawlish a laissé Theodore gérer la prise d'otage, et il s'en est tiré avec brio. On peut rentrer chez nous.

\- Tu es sûr ?

Ron hocha la tête.

\- Oui. Thyme est de garde ce soir. Elle n'aime pas que l'on traîne au bureau.

Harry sourit. Anathemia Thyme, malgré sa grande discrétion, avait un sacré caractère. C'était aussi un de ses chefs d'équipe les plus efficaces. Le Service était entre de bonnes mains avec elle.

\- On n'a pas le choix alors.

Il ferma doucement la porte d'entrée. Une agréable odeur de cire d'abeille l’accueillit. Andy avait dû passer les meubles à l'encaustique. Harry jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre. Vu l'heure tardive, Ginny devait avoir déjà dîner. Elle était sûrement dans son bureau.

Il fit un peu de bruit en montant l'escalier. Surprendre Ginny n'était pas une bonne idée : elle avait la baguette facile.

Elle était assise à son bureau. Elle faisait tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts, pensive. Contrairement à ses habitudes, la radio était éteinte.

Elle le vit et lui sourit. Harry ne pu que lui renvoyer un sourire un peu idiot tout en s'extasiant de sa beauté. Malgré près de vingt ans de vie commune, il était encore étonné de sa bonne fortune.

Elle se leva pour tomber dans ses bras. Ils passèrent une bonne demie-heure l'un contre l'autre, histoire de se prouver qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés.

\- Le professeur a déballé ses théories à la radio, lui dit-elle.

 

_Andromeda_

Son petit-fils était soucieux. Il était accoudé à la fenêtre. On aurait pu croire qu'il admirait le lever de soleil, mais sous ses mèches bleues (cela faisait longtemps que Teddy maîtrisait assez ses métamorphoses pour que sa couleur de cheveux ne révèle rien de son état d'esprit), il fronçait les sourcils. Il tenait cette expression de son grand-père. Il arrivait souvent à Ted de froncer ses sourcils, exactement comme ça, lorsque son anxiété le poussait à la réflexion. Andromeda s'était habituée à la morsure amère des souvenirs que Teddy remuait en elle. Le jeune homme avait hérité de son père son calme et sa pondération, du moins c'est ce dont tout le monde essayait de se convaincre, lui le premier. Il bougeait comme sa mère, des mouvements vifs, pleins d'enthousiasme. Il réfléchissait comme son grand-père, en se concentrant sur un problème à la fois, avec une obstination tranquille. Il souriait comme son père dans sa jeunesse, ou comme Sirius avant Azkaban, un sourire de sale gosse, presque canin, un brin sauvage. Teddy avait aussi les yeux de Remus, des yeux de loup.

Ça aurait pu être pire, pensa Andromeda. Il aurait pu hériter du regard des Black. Des monstres bien humains, pour le coup.

Dans sa cellule, le loup-garou, redevenu humain, ouvrit les yeux. Elle y entra sans crainte.

 

_Cecilia_

Nott lui avait fait signe de le suivre, l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Son instructeur n'était pas un grand bavard, alors Cecilia se retenait de parler. Ses amis auraient été plus que surpris de la voir aussi silencieuse. Elle était du genre à avoir un avis sur tout et à le faire savoir haut et fort. Mais Nott l'impressionnait énormément.

On disait que c'était un des meilleurs enquêteurs de la Bureau, qu'il était un ami proche d'Harry Potter, qu'il avait frayé avec la magie noire dans sa jeunesse, que son père était un Mangemort, que c'était Nott lui-même qui l'avait arrêtéii. D'autres rumeurs, assez scabreuses, couraient sur sa vie personnelle et, même si Cecilia savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du, elle les connaissait toutes. Selon elles, Nott serait bisexuel, partagerait la vie, et le lit, d'un avocat et de la mère de sa fille, serait sujet à des crises de violence fulgurantes, aurait fait des avances à la moitié du Bureau (la rumeur ne disait pas qui avaient accepté), se serait endetté auprès de tous les bookmakers de Londres et aurait été pistonné par un groupe de Sang-purs aux intentions crapuleusesiii.

Ils se dirigeaient vers les salles d'interrogatoire. Le preneur d'otage, qu'ils avaient arrêté la veille, avait passé la nuit sous bonne garde à Sainte-Mangouste. McAllister, qui avait fait partie d'un des roulements de la nuit, lui avait dit que Nott avait passé un certain temps avec le patient. Gregor avait ajouté que l'Auror était juste resté dans la chambre où dormait le suspect, sans chercher à lui poser des questions.

Mais Nott semblait penser que le moment était venu. Après tout, c'était un samedi matin plein de douceur, de ceux qui poussait aux confidences, et les Médicomages avaient bien voulu laisser sortir leur suspect.

Avant d'entrer dans la salle, Nott dit à Cecilia de se taire, d'écouter et de surveiller la plume à Papote. L'Apprentie retint un mouvement d'humeur, car silencieuse elle l'était depuis plus de cinq minutes, et suivit son instructeur dans l'arène.

 

_Ron_

\- J'ai vu Sarah la semaine dernière, dit Hermione sans relever la tête du livre qu'elle consultait.

Ron était en train d'éplucher la salade. Il aimait bien faire la cuisine, ça l'apaisait. Voilà bien quelque chose qui avait surpris sa mère, elle qui pensait qu'il était bien plus apte à manger qu'à faire à manger ! Il se tourna vers sa femme, attendant la suite de son anecdote. Hermione n'était pas du genre à lui lister les noms des gens qu'elle croisait. Heureusement, parce que dans sa branche, elle pouvait rencontrer le quart de la population sorcière du pays en trois jours !Voyant qu'elle s'était replongée dans son pavé, il la relança :

\- Sarah, Sarah Dursley ? Comment va-t-elle ?

Hermione leva enfin les yeux vers lui. Elle avait le regard vague, comme souvent lorsqu'il la sortait de ses lectures. Elle posa son livre sur la table et il pu en lire le titre, _Traité de soin aux créatures magiques domestiques._

\- Ah oui, Sarah, dit Hermione en agitant sa baguette pour mettre la table. Elle va bien. Elle s'est encore excusée pour l'histoire avec James, Fred et Thomas.

Ron mis sa salade propre et essorée dans un saladier en terre cuite avant de la recouvrir de sauce vinaigrette.

\- Tu lui as dit que ce n'était pas de sa faute ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Elle n'y peut rien si ce sont des sales gosses, ajouta-t-il. L'affection de son ton contredisait la dureté de ses paroles.

Jugeant sa salade idéale, il sortit le gigot du four et commença à aiguiser son couteau pur trancher la viande.

\- Bien sûr, mais elle m'a parlé de quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser.

Ron s'immobilisa, le couteau en l'air. Il jeta un coup d’œil à son épouse. Elle le regardait avec un grand sourire.

\- Sarah a peut-être une piste pour ton faussaire. 

 

_Oswald_

Ce dimanche-là aurait pu n'avoir rien de particulier. Oswald s'était levé vers huit heures, avait vaguement bougonné contre son réveil et s'était assis, encore complètement vaseux, à la table de sa cuisine.

Il avait agité sa baguette pour mettre l'eau à chauffer et pour démarrer le toasteur, et puis il s'était replongé dans la lecture de ses dossiers. Il ne s'était relevé que lorsque l'eau s'était mise à bouillir, pour se faire son café et récupérer ses toasts.

Il mangea en lisant les rapports, sans grand espoir de trouver enfin une piste. Il les avait déjà tellement épluché qu'il aurait pu les réciter dans son sommeil.

Il avait finit son petit-déjeuner, sirotant juste la fin de son café, quand son alarme sonna. C'était un de ces sorts complexes, qui réagissait à tous êtres humains restés assez longtemps devant sa porte pour tenter de forcer ses sorts de verrouillage.

Saisissant sa baguette, il jeta un regard à la glace à ennemis qui trônait à l'entrée de son appartement. Aucun visage reconnaissable. Rassuré, il lança un hominium revelio. La présence qu'il détecta était faible, comme inanimée. Il pouvait entendre des battements de cœur et ils lui semblèrent beaucoup trop lents.

Il s'assura que son badge était bien à sa ceinture, là où il pouvait l'attraper sans peine. Puis il ouvrit la porte en la claquant.

Sur son paillasson, il y avait un gamin inconscient. Sous les blessures, Oswald reconnut la peau sombre et le visage délicat de Nathan Conner.

 

_Bill_

Le retour de Bill ne fût pas triomphal, et c'était très bien comme ça. Il avait trouvé le moyen de se libérer pour le dimanche et il entendait bien profiter de sa famille au maximum. Victoire s'était installée sur la table de la cuisine pour réviser ses cours. A côté, Fleur préparait les commandes d'ingrédients et de fournitures pour les Amis Lupin. Hercule geignait aux pieds de sa maîtresse.

Quel traître, ce chien ! Au départ, c'était censé être celui de Bill, mais il lui avait immédiatement préféré Fleur. Il le snobait carrément. Bien sûr, Bill le comprenait sans peine : entre lui et Fleur, n'importe quelle personne sensée aurait choisi Fleur.

Bien entendu, elle ne serait pas de cette avis. Il pouvait presque l'entendre dire, avec son charmant accent, « Tu ne me trouves pas sensée ? ». Fleur n'aime pas quand il ne s'aime pas.

Elle se tourna vers lui et il se prépara à recevoir son sourire. Elle était si belle que ça en devenait dangereux. Elle lui sourit et il su qu'il était rentré.

 

_Theodore_

Son Apprentie était en rogne. Oh, elle tentait de le cacher, mais pas de manière très efficace. Ça se voyait à sa façon de fermer les poings, comme pour frapper, à la crispation de sa mâchoire, à la vigueur colérique de ses mouvements.

Theodore hésita un instant. Si Wills pouvait travailler avec cette colère, alors il n'avait pas à s'en mêler. Mais il savait que Potter ne serait pas d'accord. Et Theodore avait assez appris de ses anciens coéquipiers, que ce soit Ron ou Harry, pour savoir que ce genre d'émotions resurgi toujours au moment le plus inopportun.

C'était peut-être le moment pour raconter une histoire, mais il ne connaissait pas encore assez sa bleue pour s'ouvrir ainsi à elle. Alors il se dit que parler du passé comme d'une chose terminée serait peut-être suffisant.

\- Jusqu'à mes seize ans, murmura-t-il, j'étais convaincu qu’être courageux, c'était être stupide.

Wills s'était arrêtée, la tête penchée vers lui, l'oreille attentive. Elle lui fit penser, presque irrésistiblement, à Olivia.

\- Et pourquoi vous avez changé d'avis ? lui demanda-t-elle lorsque le silence menaça de s’éterniser.

Téméraire, pensa Theodore. Assurément Gryffondor. Sa fille n'aimait pas attendre, elle non plus.

\- Je suis tombé amoureux. Et je me suis rendu compte que j'avais besoin de courage pour aimer.

Au rougissement des oreilles de son Apprentie, Theodore comprit qu'il avait fait mouche.

\- Il y a des souvenirs qu'il vaut mieux oublier, Cecilia. Sinon ils nous empêchent de vivre.

La voix de Theodore était douce, un peu paternelle. Il se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'il appelait Wills par son prénom.

Elle allait répondre, les jointures de ses mains blanches sous la pression, le menton en avant, Mais Boot fit irruption dans le couloir et, sans s’arrêter, cria à Theodore :

\- Burlington a retrouvé l'un des gamins hier !

 

_Millicent_

Elle fumait à côté de la fenêtre ouverte. Blaise n'aimait pas l'odeur du tabac, ça lui remuait des souvenirs, disait-il. Et elle savait bien la force de la mémoire, alors elle ouvrait la fenêtre, pour aérer. Ça l'aérait aussi, c'était pas mal.

Blaise était bloqué au Ministère. Un dossier à finir pour le lendemain, un de ces tas de paperasse qui pouvait changer la vie d'un homme. Theodore, lui, était en retard.

Elle aurait pu manger seule dans la vieille maison qui craquait, mais ça aurait été pour elle avouer qu'elle n'était qu'une là où ils avaient été si souvent cinq.

Daniel et Olivia lui manquaient. Mais d'une certaine façon, ils lui manquaient depuis leurs naissances. Ils avaient, chacun leur tour, quitté sa matrice pour le grand monde. Il arrivait encore à Millicent de se sentir un peu vide.

Elle entendit le grattement de la clé dans la serrure. Elle se tendit imperceptiblement, cherchant sa baguette du bout des doigts, mais ce n'était que Theodore. Il avait l'air hâve et fatigué, un peu fripé par sa journée de travail.

Il vint se serrer contre elle, comme ils le faisaient enfants, quand ils voulaient se rassurer l'un l'autre. C'était avant Blaise, avant son rire et son mépris, avant la chaleur de sa peau, avant qu'ils soient complets.

\- Un des enfants kidnappés a été laissé sur le seuil de Burlington, dimanche. Jeté là comme un tas de déchets.

Millicent lui serra la main.

\- Je sais, dit-elle. Il est a Sainte-Mangouste. McCoy à bon espoir qu'il se réveille dans la semaine.

Theodore, le regard fixe, continua à parler.

\- Le preneur d'otage n'est toujours pas identifié. Les Médicomages renâclent à nous laisser accéder à son dossier.

\- Il te faut un mandat, murmura Millicent.

Theodore soupira.

\- Le juge renâcle. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi et ça m'énerve.

Millicent lui jeta un coup d’œil. Pouvait-elle lui parler, sans trahir son serment… Oui.

\- Tu as une autre piste. Le sort d'Amnésie lui-même.

 

_Timothy_

Il faillit se croire de retour à Poudlard. Wills et lui remplissaient consciencieusement de grands rouleaux de parchemins, accompagnés par le grattement des plumes sur le papier. Exactement le bruit d'une classe studieuse à l'école.

Cette époque manquait un peu à Timothy. Tout y était tellement plus simple ! Bien sûr, sa répartition à Serpentard faisait de lui un méchant tout désigné, mais la possibilité de reconnaître ses adversaires à la couleur de leur cravate avait quelque chose de confortable.

Il avait appris, par ses aînés, que ces clivages avaient été beaucoup plus marqués pendant les guerres et la montée de Voldemort. Étonnamment, il n'avait pas eu de mal à les croire. Il n'avait jamais été victime de quelque chose de pire qu'une blague potache et deux ou trois insultes dans les couloirs.

Et de la colère froide de Wills, bien sûr, pensa-t-il en jetant un regard en coulisse à sa collègue. Elle était jolie, avec son air concentré et et ses mèches couleur de miel qui venaient cacher ses yeux noirs. Il l'avait vu parler avec douceur avec les victimes qu'elle avait pris en charge et elle faisait partie des meilleurs en duel. Mais ils ne s'étaient jamais appréciés, sans trop qu'il sache pourquoi.

En fait, se dit-il avec surprise, c'était bien la première fois qu'ils arrivaient à rester courtois aussi longtemps.

Il vit Weasley faire rentrer un femme dans son bureau. Elle avait l'air épuisée. Tim commença à se lever pour suivre son Mentor, mais celui-ci lui fit signe de rester à sa place. Timothy se rassit en se retenant de grommeler.

Il n'avait pas du être aussi discret qu'il le voulait, car Wills le regardait, un peu calculatrice.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il en essayant de ne pas laisser percevoir sa mauvaise humeur. En vain, vu la tête que faisait sa collègue.

\- Toi aussi, on te laisse dans le noir ?

Pour une fois, il ne lut pas de haine dans le regard de la jeune femme.

 

_Lavande_

\- Je dois voir Ron Weasley.

La réceptionniste leva la tête. Lavande savait exactement ce qu'elle devait voir : une femme, la quarantaine, le teint pâle, les cheveux vaguement attachés en chignon, portant un vieux jean moldu et pull en maille qui avait dû connaître des jours meilleurs. Ah, et les cicatrices, bien sûr. Mais ce n'était pas comme si Lavande pouvait oublier les cicatrices sur son cou et sur ses joues. Ouais, elle était loin la jolie blonde de Gryffondor.

La femme avait l'air prête à la diriger vers un Auror moins occupé, alors Lavande sorti son galion de l'A.D. de sa poche. Si la réceptionniste ne paru pas reconnaître ce que c'était, le vieil elfe de maison qui gérait les miroirs de communication comprit tout de suite. Il écarquilla les yeux, ce qui lui donna un côté comique certain, vu que ses yeux était déjà bien globuleux, et il demanda :

\- C'en est un de l'Armée de Dumbledore ?

La sorcière comprit aussi, et ses yeux s'emplirent d'un respect nouveau.

\- Ouais, dit Lavande, avec mon nom écrit dessus.

Elle le posa sur le bureau pour leur montrer le sigle et son nom dessus. A la fin de la guerre, Hermione s'était assurée que leur galion soit des signes de reconnaissance impossibles à falsifier. L'elfe et la sorcière jetèrent un coup d’œil au badge qui l'identifiait comme visiteuse, histoire de vérifier si le nom correspondait. Elle ne leur dit pas que c'était inutile : voler un galion de l'A.D. était le meilleur moyen de se retrouver avec le visage recouvert de pustules annonçant son crime. Hermione pouvait être sacrément retorse, quand elle voulait.

\- Je vais le prévenir, dit la réceptionniste en se jetant sur le miroir de communication intérieure. Lavande attendit l'arrivée du rouquin en tambourinant des doigts sur le bureau. Quelque minutes plus tard, Ron arriva au pas de course.

Il s'est bien conservé, pensa Lavande en touchant ses cicatrices. Elle se gronda : les blessures n'avaient rien avoir avec sa relation avortée avec Ron : elle l'avait perdu bien avant. En plus, il ne l'aurait pas laissée tomber pour ce genre de raisons. Ron savait le prix des cicatrices et pourquoi elle l'avait payé. Il la respectait pour ça. C'était juste qu'il avait toujours été à Hermione, jamais à elle.

Il la serra dans ses bras et Lavande se laissa aller quelques secondes à sa camaraderie. Elle s'était tellement habituée à vivre en marge de la société qu'elle avait presque oublié à quel point ce genre de petits gestes lui manquait.

\- Seamus et Dean m'ont dit que tu passerai. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Lavande prit une grande inspiration. On y était.

\- Je viens porter plainte.

Le corps de Ron se tendit, un peu comme quand il se préparait à lancer un sort, quand ils étaient dans la poussière et la sueur et le sang et que les cris et les sanglots les assourdissaient.

\- Suis-moi dans mon bureau.

Le bureau de Ron n'était pas grand et très encombré. On avait réussi, sûrement par magie, à y caser une table et deux chaises. Avec la grande armoire à documents complètement défoncée qui occupait tout un pan de mur, c'était les seules meubles de la pièce. Lavande s'assit sur la siège qu'il lui désigna. Il sortit un parchemin et une plume à Papote et les mis en position d'écriture.

\- Raconte-moi tout, comme ça te viens.

Lavande ferma les yeux.

\- Tu sais que je travaille comme médium par Cheminette. Ça ne paye pas super, mais c'est pas mal, et personne ne me pose de questions sur, tu sais...

Elle s'interrompit en montrant son cou. Ron hocha la tête, gravement.

\- Y a pas mal de gens qui nous appelle. Souvent c'est qu'ils sont seuls ou désespérés et ils ont juste besoin qu'on leur dise qu'il y a un avenir, pas vraiment que l'on leur lise. Et puis il y en a qui sont plus inquiétants. Certains cherchent le pouvoir et se fâchent si on leur dit pas qu'ils l'obtiendront très bientôt, mais aussi s'ils ont l'impression qu'on leur ment. Ce genre de clients font perdre tout leur moyen aux plus jeunes, alors on les refile aux plus expérimentés. Comme moi.

Sa dernière phrase, elle l'avait dit avec fierté. Elle était douée dans son job et n'avait pas honte de le faire savoir.

\- Parmi ces clients difficiles, il y a ce mec, continua plus calmement Lavande. Une bonne cinquantaine d'années, l'accent londonien, sûr de lui, sûrement bien conservé, il a l'habitude que les femmes le trouve séduisant, bien éduqué mais pas de grande famille. Il n'a jamais voulu d'autre médium que moi. Au début, c'était flatteur, mais très vite c'est devenu inquiétant. Il m'a dit qu'il avait fait partie d'une meute, que ça lui manquait. Il m'a parlé de sa famille, enfin juste de ses enfants. Il m'a dit qu'ils avaient besoin d'une mère. J'ai juste cru qu'il me draguait, alors je n'ai rien dit.

Et puis il a deux semaines, il m'a dit : « Si tu veux, je pourrais te mordre, j'ai l'habitude. Tu serais enfin une vraie louve. On pourrais courir tous les deux à la pleine lune. » J'ai tout de suite éteint le feu. Les consultations sont anonymes et juste vocales, alors il n'aurait jamais dû savoir pour mes cicatrices.

Après ça, j'ai eu l'impression d'être suivie. Je me suis dit que j'étais juste un peu parano. Jusqu'à hier.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et elle se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait. Idiote, pensa-t-elle, tu es en sécurité. Elle regarda Ron dans les yeux.

\- Quelqu'un est entré dans mon appartement. La porte a été forcée. Il a uriné dans tous les coins et sur mon lit. Comme pour marquer son territoire.

 

iLes Tireurs de baguette d'élite sont évoqués dans le tome 3. Ce sont eux qui ont arrêté Sirius. Je les considère donc comme un groupe d'intervention, qui est donc séparé du corps des Aurors et s'occupe de l'arrestation des criminels dangereux et de la protection des notables.

iiCes rumeurs-là, à quelques exagérations près, sont vraies.

iiiLe jeu, à présent, c'est de deviner lesquelles de ces rumeurs sont vraies. Il y en a trois de justes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà qui conclut ce chapitre 6. Petit Teaser du chapitre 7 qui devrait s'appeler Les coeurs malades:
> 
> -Il n'a pas le droit de raconter des mensonges pareils sur l'année sombre, non ? avança Lucy.
> 
> -Si, malheureusement, répondit Rose. On peut tous s'exprimer librement. C'est dans la loi. Et c'est vrai même pour les négationnistes.
> 
> ...
> 
> Roxanne ne put retenir une exclamation. Elle ne fut pas la seule. Le silence était revenu dans la Grande Salle. Une prise d'otage ? Sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Roxanne se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir en pensant à ses parents. Ils y travaillaient, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Avec le vieil Ollivander et les employés de papa… Roxanne les connaissait depuis si longtemps qu'elle ne pouvait pas imaginer qu 'ils soient blessés par un fou. Ou pire…
> 
> Elle croisa le regard de son petit frère. A la table des Gryffondors, Fred avait pâli sous son hâle. Elle put lire dans ses yeux toute la terreur qu'il ressentait. Il ressemblait à nouveau à un petit garçon. Si elle avait pu bouger, elle serait allée le serrer dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tremble plus, que sa peau reprenne sa couleur naturelle et qu'il ronchonne « lâche-moi Roxanne, tu m'étouffes ». Mais il y avait cette étrange faiblesse dans ses genoux qui l'empêchait de bouger pour aller s'occuper de son cadet. Saloperie de genoux.
> 
> ...
> 
> -C'est un loup-garou, chuchota Lily.
> 
> Olivia n'osa pas demander qui. A la place, elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. La lune était pleine et déjà haut dans le ciel.
> 
> -Il va avoir mal, prédit Olivia en se couchant contre Lily.
> 
> Lily savait vivre avec assez de fantômes pour repeupler un château écossais, mais elle n'avait jamais su faire face à la souffrance des autres.
> 
> Olivia fit semblant de ne pas entendre les sanglots de son amie et de ne pas sentir l'humidité de ses larmes sur son épaule. A la place, elle la laissa se nicher contre elle, sans jamais la lâcher. Elles s'endormirent l'une contre l'autre.
> 
> J'espère que vous aurez trouvé ça alléchant! A la prochaine et Joyeux Noël!

**Author's Note:**

> Voici donc la fin de ce premier chapitre. Le prochain, Fallen Stars, suivra les adultes de cette petite famille. Certaines intrigues commenceront à se mettre en place. Il sera publié début juillet.
> 
> Petit extrait, pour, j'espère, vous mettre l'eau à la bouche:
> 
> Ron se tourna vers son suspect. L'apothicaire avait le visage très calme, ce que démentaient ses mains qui se serraient convulsivement. Un tic regrettable, pensa le rouquin, et qui venait confirmer sa première impression. Félix Babil avait bel et bien quelque chose à se reprocher. Le tout était de trouver quoi.
> 
> En effet, si l'apothicaire, qui avait pignon sur rue dans la partie la plus fréquentable de l'Allée des Embrumes et se fondait bien dans la semi-légalité du lieu, était connu chez les Aurors pour flirter avec l'illégalité, rien n'avait jamais pu être prouvé contre lui. Et voilà que Ron se retrouvait sur une affaire de trafic d'ingrédients de potion périmés, qui semblait naître chez ce cher Mr Babil, à la grande surprise (affichée) de ce dernier. Ron soupira, se préparant mentalement à la longue, minutieuse et ennuyante enquête qui les attendait, son coéquipier et lui.
> 
> Je vous quitte donc là-dessus. J'espère que cela vous a plu et que vous n'hésiterez pas à me donner votre avis. A bientôt!


End file.
